Darkness of Destiny
by HarinJoy
Summary: /Chapter 8 UPDATE!/ Takdir yang gelap terus berputar dalam kehiupan keduanya. Seakan matahari enggan untuk menyinari kehidupan mereka. Mereka dipermainkan oleh waktu yang tertawa melihat keduanya menderita. lantas bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari takdir dan waktu yang menyeret mereka pada kegelapan? / KYUMIN COUPLE! GS! SJ Official couple. Yok yang Joyer merapat!
1. prolog

**HarinJoy present**

 **Darkness of Destiny**

 **a Fanfiction about kyumin**

Kehidupan memang hal yang misterius. Aku tak dapat memahami arti dan tujuan dari suatu kehidupan. Kupikir aku sudah memahami apa itu kehidupan. Sesumbar pada semua orang bahwa kehidupan adalah sebuah fase yang sangat menyenangkan tanpa harus memikirkan banyak hal di kemudian hari, karena kehidupan tak akan membuat kita menderita. Namun itu dulu, ketika aku hanya seorang yang naif dan polos. Aku yang hanya mengenal kebahagian tanpa cela. Aku yang terjebak dalam dunia dongeng tanpa tahu dunia sebenernya amat sangat kejam.

Sungguh, mengingat betapa naifnya diriku dulu membuatku jijik sekaligus iri. Seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku ingin kembali pada dunia dongengku. Mendekam di dunia itu dan enggan beranjak dari sana. Menutup semua pintu dengan rapat, hingga tak ada satu pun orang yang masuk dan mengotori duniaku.

Sial. Aku berkhayal hal yang tak mungkin terjadi lagi. Aku yang sekarang tidak butuh khayalan atau imajinasi, berharap pun aku tak mampu. Aku yang sekarang hanya butuh menjalani hidupku secepat mungkin. Kehidupan yang sangat aku benci, aku ingin hidupku segera berakhir.

.

.

.

Seperti langit malam tanpa sang bulan. Hitam, sepi, dan gelap. Waktu yang bergulir lambat seakan enggan matahari kembali menyinari. Angin yang menjadi penonton setia, tanpa berkomentar. Dua hidup yang di pertaruhkan oleh sang waktu, di permainkan oleh alam, dan di hancurkan oleh sebuah takdir.

Continue...

Annyeong saya pendatang baru di FFn ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya semuanya. Dan saya sngat menyukai kyumin couple walaupun hanya dalam imajinasi saya~~

Dan prolog ini masih pendek karena ini baru pemanasan (?).

Semoga ada yang suka dan me-review FF ini~

 **Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin. Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun**.


	2. Chapter 1

**HarinJoy present**

 **Darkness of Destiny**

 **chapter 1**

 **a fanficton about Kyumin**

Wanita mungil bersuara nyaring dengan rambut sebahu miliknya terlihat sedang memasuki sebuah bangunan berukuran sekitar 100x100 meter persegi dengan desain _vintage_. Di depan bangunan mungil tersebut terdapat tiang yang menjulang menampilkan rangkaian kata " _De' Floral_ ". Sebuah cafe mungil yang sudah di bangun bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan menjadi cafe _favorite_ wanita berambut sebahu itu. Bukan hanya karena kampusnya yang berada dekat dengan cafe itu, namun hatinya sudah jatuh hati begitu melihat cafe ini pertama kali. "Ada daya tarik yang begitu kuat. Entah apa itu." Jawab wanita itu jika ditanya mengapa begitu menyukai tempat itu.

"Yesungie!" teriak wanita itu begitu nyaring sembari berjalan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya menampakan kekesalan, yang malah terlihat imut. Tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, ia terus berjalan dengan hentakan high-heelsnya yang terdengar sedikit keras.

Bruk-

"Ah!" Ryeowook-wanita mungil itu—mengaduh, ketika tubuhnya menabrak seorang pelayan wanita yang sedang membawa minuma pesanan salah satu tamu. Minuman itu terlihat tumpah dan mengenai baju sang pelayan. Seketika Ryeowook yang tadi kesal berubah menjadi panik ketika melihat apa yang sudah di perbuatnya. Refleks Ryeowook membantu sang pelayan yang sedang mengiba-ngibas bajunya yang basah.

"ah-hmm, mian—"

"Maafkan saya atas ketidaknyamanannya." Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya, pelayan berwajah dingin itu memotong ucapan Ryeowook, kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Saya akan lebih berhati-hati." Ucapnya sebelum pergi menuju dapur. Ryeowook terpaku ditempatnya ia berdiri. Suara pelayan itu dan wajah pelayan itu teramat sangat dingin dan sedih, membuat Ryeowook menahan napasnya beberapa detik.

"Wookie, gwenchana?"

"Ah, ne.." Ucap Ryeowook pelan. "Ya! Yesungi aku hampir melupakan tujuanku kesini!" lanjutnya kesal ketika melihat Yesung sudah berada disampingnya.

"Huh? Waeyo chagi? Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa sekali daritadi, hingga menabrak pelayan tadi."

"Ya! Sahabatmu itu yang membuatku kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala." Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Yesung dibelakang, menju meja yang tadi ditempati namja sipit itu. Yesung menghela napasnya, kemuudian mengikuti kekasihnya duduk.

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Yesung lelah sembari membuka buku menu yang sudah tergeletak manis di meja. Sedangkan wanita di depannya sedang melipat tangannya dan menggerutu tentang Kyuhyun.

"Dia akan pulang ke Korea!"

Yesung mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Lalu? Kenapa kau sangat kesal jika Kyuhyun pulang? Bukankah itu hal bagus?"

Ryeowook menghela napasnya pelan mengatur emosinya yaang meledak-ledak. "Ya, memang bagus jika dia pulang, tapi dia dengan seenaknya menyuruhku mengurus perkuliahannya disini. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia menyuruhku mengatur apartemen yang akan ditinggalinya di sini dan menjemputnya di bandara dua hari lagi." Ucapnya panjang lebar dalam satu napas. "Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, dia menyuruhku mengurus itu semua sebelum dia datang, yang berarti waktunya tinggal dua hari lagi. Huh, bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat."

"Kyuhyun tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya?" tanya Yesung heran. Buat apa ia pulang namun tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya.

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Tidak. Menurut Hangeng ahjussi dia mengajukan syarat itu untuk pulang ke Korea." Yesung mengangguk mengerti, kemudia melanjutkan membaca buku menu.

"Pesankan aku menu yang biasa." Sambung Ryeowook melihat Yesung akan memanggil pelayan pria ang tak jauh ddari tempat duduk mereka. Yesung mengangguk kemudian segerea memesan pesanan mereka.

"Sudahlah chagi, jangan di pikirkan lagi. Nanti aku akan membantumu mengurus keperluan Ku disini. Jangan kesal lagi oke? Kau terlihat sangat imut jika seperti itu, membuatku ingin memakannmu." Sambil terenyum Yesung mengerlingkan matanya, membuat pipi Ryeowook memerah.

"Aish, jangan menggodaku Tuan kim." Ucap Ryeowook dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil. Kekasihnya ini adalah wanita yang dapat melelehkan hatinya seketika. Sudah 3 tahun ia menjalani romansa cinta dengan Ryeowook dan ia tidak pernah berfikir untuk berpisah dengan wanita mungil ini. Ia sudah cinta mati padanya, bahkan ia sudah berencana untuk melamar Ryeowook ketika ia lulus dari Universitas. Membayangkan keluarga kecil yang nantinya akan tercipta. Oh, yesung benar-benar ingin mewujudkan impian itu.

"Maaf menunggu." Pelayan wanita yang beradu badan dengan Ryeowook tadi meletakkan pesan Yesung dan Ryeowook dengan telaten. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" lanjutnya ketika semua pesanan sudah terdiam manis di meja.

"ah, tidak ada. Hmm, itu... maafkan aku tadi menabrakmu." Ryeowook menatap pelayan itu dengan tidak enak.

"Bukan masalah. Lagi pula itu keteledoran saya. Permisi."Ucapnya singkat dan lagi-lagi begitu dingin. Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuk lehernya merasa tidak enak dan canggung. Ia menatap punggung pelayan tersebut. Wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Sungmin jika dilihat dar name tagnya.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Yesung membuka suaranya melihat Ryeowook menatap pelayan itu pergi.

"Oppa.. wanita itu.. entah mengapa setiap melihatnya hatiku merasa sedih.." Dengan helaan napas berat Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Yesung. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengaduk sphagetti pesanannya. "Aku sudah memperhatikan wanita itu dari 6 bulan yang lalu. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum dan terlihat ketus, tapi dia selalu melayani pelanggan dengan telaten. Oppa.. aku ingin sekali membuatnya tersenyum." Sambung Ryeowook lirih.

Yesung tersenyum lembut memandang kekasihnya yang begitu peka terhadap sekitarnya. Dan ada satu hal yang membuat Yesung semakin mencintai wanita itu yaitu wanitanya sangat memikirkan bagaimana orang-orang disekitarnya bisa tersenyum."Benar katamu, dia terlihat tidak senang sama sekali. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sayang?"

"Aku ingin mencoba mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berteman denganku. Apakah aku bisa, oppa?"

"Aku akan mendukungmu Wookie. Lakukan yang menurutmu paling baik." Dengan lembut Yesung memberikan dukungan pada Ryeowook sepenuhnya. "Makanlah, kau butuh asupan yang banyak sebelum memulai misimu itu." Sambung Yesung yang di balas anggukan semangat dari Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Aku menutup loker milikku dengan pelan, setelah mengambil tas dari dalam loker tersebut. Hari ini tubuhku terasa lelah dan kepalaku terasa sedikit pening. Entah mengapa, hari ini pengungjung begitu ramai dan banyak. Dan lagi aku hampir membuat kesalahan dengan menabrak salah satu pengunjung. Beruntung minuman yang kubawa tidak membasahi bajunya. Au benci jika harus berurusan dengan suatu masalah. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin menjalani hidup ini tanpa banyak bersinggungan dengan manusia lainnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang mengingat wanita yang kutabrak tadi. Wanita mungil itu selalu memperhatikanku ketika ia berkunjung ke cafe ini. Paahal sejak awal aku memilih cafe ini untuk bekerja karena terlihat sepi dan tak banyak pengunjung, mengingat cafe ini hanya mampu menampung meja tak lebih dari 10 meja. Namun dihari keduaku bekerja, wanita mungil yang kudengar bernama Ryeowook itu mulai berusaha mengajakku berbicara lebih. Lalu hari berikutnya, dia selalu memandangku seolah aku seorang anak kecil yang tersesat. Dia memberiku pandangan kasihan. Huh, kasihan? Aku tak butuh dikasihani. Pandangan itu sangat membuat amarahku muncul. Kuharap wanita itu tidak menggangguku lagi.

Malam ini angin terasa amat menusuk. Seingatku musim dingin baru akan dimulai sekitar dua minggu lagi, namun udara sudah mulai tidak bersahabat. Sial, aku tak memakai jaket yang tebal hari ini. Aku mendengus pelan sembari terus melangkah menuju apartement kecil milikku.

Tap tap tap

Tubuhku seketika dalam keadaan siaga ketika kudengar langkah kaki dibelakangku. Tanpa membalikkan badan aku langusng mempercapat langkahku. Di dunia ini tak ada orang yanng benar-benar berjiwa mulia. Pikiran itu terus terngiang dalam otakku, hingga membuat jantungku samakin berdegup kencang. Ketika aku sudah siap untuk berlari—tidak sekarang aku sudah dalam keadaaan berlari tanpa kusadari. Oh Tuhan, kumohon jangan lagi.

"Hey! Hey kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari?!" teriakan itu. Suara yang kukenal. Itu suara wanita bernama Ryeowook. Langkahku memelan secara teratur dan akhirnya terdiam. Nafasku terengah, entah sejak kapan akku mulai berlari. Mungkin sejak awal aku mendengar suara langkah itu, aku sudah berlari ketakutan. Aku memejamkan mataku guna menenangkan emosiku, ketika bayangan-bayangan itu mulai muncul lagi. Bayangan yang bahkan tidak ingin kubayangkan sedetik pun.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, Sunmin-ssi?" tepukan pelan dibahuku dan suara wanita mungil itu menolongku keluar dari mimpi buruk. Mataku terbuka perlahan yang langsung bisa melihat Ryeowook berada di depanku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi, begitu khawatir. "Apakah aku menakuti mu ? aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Tadi aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Namun, kau... langsung berlari...hmm maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku—"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Potongku dingin. Aku pasti terlihat bodoh dimatanya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang ketakutan setengah mati karena ada yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Dan aku telah melakukan hal bodoh itu, terlebih tanpa kusadari.

"Ah syukurlah.. tapi kau terlihat geme—ah! Sudah lupakan saja." Ucapnya ketika wajahku menunjukan ketidaknyamanan. "Namaku Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook. Kau bisa memanggilku Wookie." Tangannya terulur didepanku.

Apa maksudnya ini? Dia memintaku berkenalan? Aku tertegun beberapa saat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang mengajakku berkenalan setelah 5 tahun terakhir. Ada getaran dalam hatiku yang sudah lama tak kurasakan. Tangannya masih setia terjulur menunggu balasan, menggodaku untuk segera menjabat tangannya. Namun, tanganku malah terkepal erat. _Ingat Sungmin! Kau begitu tidak pantas untuk berteman, begitupula berkenalan. Kau itu menjijikan._ Suara itu terngiang dalam otakku begitu lantang.

"Pulanglah." Aku berjalan melewatinya yang menatapku terkejut. Benar, aku tidak pantas. Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan seseorang dan tak akan pernah.

"Kau tega membiarkanku pulang sendiri pada malam hari? Apalagi ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Dia berjalan cepat menyesuaikan langkahku hingga kami sekarang berjalan beriringan.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih disini? Bukankah kau sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu bersama dengan kekasihmu itu?"

"Waw, kau berkata sangat panjang. Suaramu sangat manis, kau tahu itu?" Aku mendengus pelan. Bagus, karena yeoja disampingku ini tanpa sadar mulutku berbicara sebanyak ini.

"Aku menunggumu tahu." Ucapnya riang. "Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Dan tentunya bertemaan denganmu." Lanjutnya membuatku menyernyit dahi tidak suka.

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku tidak berteman dengan siapapun." Jawabku terlampau datar. Dengan ucapanku ini pasti dia akan menyerah.

"Gwenchana. Aku akan terus berusaha sampai kau mau berteman denganku." Balasnya. "Oh. Satu lagi. Boleh aku menumpang menginap di tempatmu? Tenang, aku akan pergi besok pagi-pagi sekali. Bus terakhir mungkin sudah pergi sekarang dan aku tidak bisa pulang."

Aku menghela napas berat, kepalaku sekarang benar-benar terasa pening. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan menggangguku." Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di luar sendirian pada malam hari. Dunia ini begitu kejam, lengah sedikit kau akan diseret menuju takdir yang gelap. Aku tak bisa membiarkan yeoja ini terseret pada kegelapan yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

New York

Lelaki keturunan korea yang kini tengah bersenandung kecil lagu kesukaanya itu tengah menekan tombol lift yang akan mengantarkan ke lantai yang dituju. Rambut hitamnya terlihat rapih dengan bantuan gel rambut. Dengan santai ia berjalan menuju kamar apartement milik teman satu kebangsaan dengannya. Tanpa perlu memencet bel ia langsung memasukkan kode password apartement mewah itu.

"Geez!" Pria itu menahan kekesalannya melihat keadaan apartement milik temannya. Keadaan apartement itu terlihat berantakan. Botol minuman keras tergeletak di atas lantai ruang tv, kursi yang bergeser tidak sesuai dengan tempatnya. Baju wanita yang tergeletak manis di lengan kursi tersebut. Dan pemilik apartement ini sudah dipastikan masih 'tertidur' lelap di kamarnya. Pria itu bersungut kesal sembari menggeser kursi kembali pada tempatnya, dan meletakkan kembali botol-botol minuman keras pada meja. Kemudian dia segera berjalan menuju kamar tidur sang pemilik apartment.

"Kyuhyun! Astaga! Cepat bangun, bodoh!" Umpat Pria berwajah mirip ikan itu melihat kamar tidur yang tak kalah berantakan, seperti kapal pecah. Bau sperma menguar di dalam ruangan itu, membuat teman Kyuhyun itu mendadak mual.

"huh? Donghae? Sejak kapan kau datang?" Kyuhyun si pemilik apartement ini menatap heran temannya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Bangun dan sadar bodoh! Sekarang matahari sudah akan mencapai puncaknya dan kau masih bergumul ria dengan seorang bitch." Teriak Donghae kehilangan kesabarannya.

Selimut di sebelah Kyuhyun bergerak samar meraasa terganggu dengan gerakan Donghae, "ah, sayang, kau sudah bangun?" dengan suara yang serak ia mengusap dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Tampaknya wanita itu belum menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain dia dan Kyuhyun di kamar itu.

"Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi, bitch. Kau membuatnya bangun lagi." Mengabaikan Donghae, Kyuhyun mencium bibir wanita yang sudah terlihat bengkak, dan turun ke leher jenjangnya. Membuat pemilik leher mendesah pelan.

"Kyuhyun! Kita sudah terlambat." Donghae menggaruk kepalanya kesal. "Aku tunggu kau di luar. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu! Jangan memulai lagi, aku tahu kau sudah melakukannya beronde-ronde tadi malam, dan aku tak mau menunggu lama."Donghae melempar baju wanita pelacur yang tadi tergeletak di kursi luar. Sedetik kemudian debaman pintu terdengar menggema membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya membuat kissmark.

"Huh? Sejak kapan ada orang lain di kamar ini?" wanita itu menatap pintu kamar dengan heran. "kita lanjutkan, baby?" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil dompet yang terdiam manis pada meja di samping kasur. "Pulanglah, aku ada urusan hari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun datar sembari mengeluarkan cek kosong dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan badannya yang lengket.

"Cih, jika urusan ranjang dia akan baik padaku, jika sudah selesai tak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali." Gerutu wanita cantik dan seksi itu, namun tangannya meraih cek kosong yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Lalu dia beranjak bangun memakai pakaiannya.

Di luar Donghae mengumpat Kyuhyun yang masih tak bisa menyadari keadaan. Mereka harus mengurus kepindahan mereka ke Korea dan Kyuhyun masih sempat-sempatnya bercinta dengan pelacur itu. Sudah beberapa kali Donghae memergoki Kyuhyun yang sedang bercinta entah dengan wanita mana, yang pasti dia sudah jengahmelihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Oh, hai." Wanita teman tidur Kyuhyun itu menyapa Donghae yang berdiri menunggu Kyuhyun di ruang TV. Donghae mendelik tidak suka melihat wanita yang bergerak mendekat ke arah Donghae. Pakaian yang dikenakannya tidak benar-benar menutupi tubuhnya, membuat Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas paha serta payudara-nya yang menyembul setengah. Bermaksud menggoda, eoh?

"Kau terlihat lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun." Ucapnya melihat Donghae dari atas hingga bawah kaki. "kau pasti lebih hebat dari Kyuhyun dalam urusan ranjang." Lanjutnya sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak tertarik padamu." Dengan ketus Donghae menatap tajam wanita di depannya.

Wanita itu terkejut kemudian berbalik badan menuju pintu keluar, "Brengsek! Aku juga tidak benar-benar tertarik denganmu."

"Tsk. Dapat darimana dia wanita seperti itu?"

"Kau berbicara padaku, huh?" Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih segar dan wangi menghampiri Donghae.

"Jujur padaku, kau dapat wanita itu darimana? Dan berapa ronde yang sudah kau lakukan tadi malam?"

"Waeyo? Kau tertarik dengannya? Memang dia pelacur kelas atas yang ku sewa dari bar langgananku. Dan _service_ -nya tidak mengecewakan. Yang pasti aku bercinta dengannya sangat lama dan menguras tenaga." Kyuhyun berjalan meuju dapur dan mengambil air putih dalam kulkas.

"Huh? Aku tidak tertarik. Hyukkie lebih menggairahkan daripada wanita itu." Donghae mendelik pada Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi. "Ya! Kau tidak bercinta di atas kursi kan?"

Kyuhyun menggelen menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, "Yah memang Hyukkie noona terlihat sangat seksi. Jika dia bukan kekasihmu aku sudah menyeretnya ke ranjangku."

"Brengsek kau Cho! Jangan coba-coba membayangkan tubuh kekasihku seujung jari pun." Donghae menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun cukup keras ketika Kyuhyun sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sebela Donghae.

"Hanya bercanda, Hyung!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal mendapat geplakan pada kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan menyeret wanita baik-baik Hyung. Aku hanya tidur dengan pelacur-pelacur di bar." Suara Kyuhyun mendadak lirih. Donghae yang mengerti hanya memandang Kyuhyun perihatin. "Setidaknya setelah kejadian itu." Lanjutnya begitu lirih.

"Yah, yang berlalu sudah berlalu. Kau tidak bisa mengulang dan memperbaikinya." Donghae menatap ke depan dan menghela napas. "Setidaknya Kyu, hentikan kebiasaanmu itu, mungkin dengan berubah kau bisa menebus dosamu sedikit."

Kyuhyun menghela napas kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kenangan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal bodoh itu. Menyesal pun sudah tak ada gunanya sekarang. Waktu terus berjalan maju tanpa memberikan lelaki itu kesempatan memperbaikinya.

"Kau memang brengsek, Cho." Umpat Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _"Pergi kau dari sini! Kau sudah membuat malu nama keluarga kita. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai anak."_

 _"Kumohon.. maafkan aku, Appa. Tolong jangan seperti ini.. a-aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.."_

 _"Keluar!"_

 _"Eomma.. eomma maafkan aku.. t-tolong aku Eomma..hiks"_

 _"huh? Siapa yang kau bilang Eomma? Kau sudah membuat Eomma malu dengan teman-teman Eomma."_

 _"hiks.. siapapun tolong aku.."_

Continue..

haloo chingu~

makasih yang kemaren udah review dan menginginkan FF ini lanjut.

mianhae kalau ff ini masih banyak kekurangan. pokoknya semoga dengan ff ini aku bisa menghibur joyer yang masih bertahan.

Thanks for

| **Rly. |nurichan4|dewi. |WineKyuMin|abilhikmah|Cha Eun Sun|OvaLLea|**


	3. Chapter 2

**HarinJoy present**

 **Darkness of Destiny**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A fanfiction About Kyumin**

Kedua wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu yang terlihat lusuh. Warnanya terlihat kusam dan cat-nya mengelupas. Daripada di sebut sebagai apartement tempat ini lebih cocok di sebut sebuah flat dengan harga murah meriah. Sungmin memasukkan kunci pintu dan membukanya dalam diam. Sedangkan Ryeowook mengamati lingkungan Sungmin tinggal dengan seksama.

"Kau nyaman tinggal di sini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke dalam flat. Sungmin menggantungkan jaketnya di dalam lemari dan mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Flat yang hanya terdiri dari dua ruangan itu terlihat rapih dan bersih walaupun sempit. Dapur, tempat tidur, meja kecil, lemari lusuh, dan TV 12 inch bergabung dalam satu ruangan tanpa sekat, sedangkan kamar mandi terletak di ujung ruangan sebelah peralatan dapur. Memang flat ini tidak terlihat mewah sama sekali, namun Sungmin merawat flat miliknya dengan baik sehingga layak untuk di huni.

"Maaf jika tempat tinggalku tidak membuatmu nyaman."

"Tidak. Ini cukup nyaman kok." Jawab Ryeowook sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Gantilah bajumu dengan ini." Sungmin menyodorkan sepasang baju tidur bergambar kelinci. "Aku tahu ini tidak sebagus pakaian di dalam lemarimu. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan nyaman memakai baju seperti itu ketika tidur." Sungmin memberikan bajunya sembari melihat Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah.

Ryeowook menerima baju tidur itu dengan semangat. "Ani. Baju ini sangat imut! Kau suka dengan kelinci?" bukan terlihat jijik, Ryeowook malah menatap baju tidur bergambar kelinci dengan semangat, walaupun gambar kelinci pada baju itu sudah pudar. "Aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya." Sambungnya sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sungmin memijat kepalanya pelan. Wanita itu heran bagaimana bisa Ryeowook tetap bersemangat dan riang setelah mendapat perlakuan dingin darinya. Dan Sungmin yakin Ryeowook adalah anak dari kalangan orang kaya, namun dia sama sekali tidak merasa risih dengan tempat tinggalnya yang di lingkungan kumuh. Sungmin mengambil selimut persediaan di dalam lemari dan mengatur sedemikian rupa untuk bisa di tiduri dirinya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menandakan Ryeowook telah selesai berganti baju. "Kamar mandimu sangat bersih. Pasti kau sangat rajin membersihkannya." Ryeowook melangkah keluar menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang sibuk menyusun selimut-selimut. "Apa aku akan tidur di situ?" Ryeowook yang hendak duduk di atas susunan selimut itu terhenti saat melihat Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidur di ranjang. Aku yang tidur di sini." Ucap Sungmin sembari melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi. "Selamat beristirahat."

"Huh? Apa tidak apa-apa pemilik rumah tidur di bawah sedangkan tamu di ranjang?" gerutu Ryeowook heran. "Aku tak masalah jika harus tidur di bawah." Ryeowook berjalan mengamati barang-barang dalam flat Sungmin. Tidak banyak barang yang dimiliki Sungmin, hanya barang-barang yang umum dimiliki orang lain. Mata Ryeowook tertarik pada sesuatu di bawah meja, setumpuk buku yang terlihat tak tersentuh. Salahkan rasa penasaran Ryeowook yang tinggi, tanpa meminta izin Ryeowook menghampirinya dan terduduk manis di dekat meja itu.

"Buku-buku pelajaran SMA?" Ryeowook mengambil buku-buku itu satu persatu. "Eh? Sungmin bukan berasal dari Korea? Kok semua buku SMA-nya berbahasa asing?" gumam Ryeowook heran selagi tangannya terus meneliti tumpukan buku itu. Semakin ia melihat tumpukan buku itu semakin besar pula rasa penasaran Ryeowook. Kini tinggal buku paling bawah dan paling berdebu yang belum Ryeowook lihat. Dengan ragu Ryeowook mengambil buku tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah album foto yang covernya sudah menguning. Halaman pertama terdapat tulisan cantik dan rapih dalam bahasa inggris. 'My Life' tulisan itu terpatri manis pada halaman pertama album ini. Halaman kedua menampilkan foto yang Ryeowook yakini sebagai Sungmin ketika masih balita. Ryeowook terkikik kecil melihat Sungmin dalam versi bayi. Begitu manis dan cantik. Halaman seterusnya menampilkan Sungmin yang berfoto riang bersama dua orang dewasa dengan latar rumah yang mewah. Ryeowook mengernyit heran.

"Apa ini orang tuanya?" gumam Ryeowook bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Sungmin mengagetkan Ryeowook yang sedang terfokus pada album foto itu. Cepat-cepat Ryeowook membalikkan badannya melihat Sungmin yang sudah berganti pakaian dan wajahnya yang terlihat segar. Sungmin menatap sangsi pada Ryeowook, ia melirik benda apa yang sedang di pegang Ryeowook.

"Kau.. ketika aku mengizinkanmu untuk menginap disini, bukan berarti kau berhak menyentuh barang-barangku memeriksanya tanpa izin." Geram Sungmin seraya mengambil album itu dengan cepat. Ryeowook menatap Sungmin terkejut dan bersalah setelah melihat Sungmin yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang saling meremas, "Maafkan aku Sungmin-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud lancang.."

Sungmin berdecak pelan kemudian meletakkan album foto itu pada lemari. "Tidurlah." Perintah Sungmin ketika ia sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di tumpukan selimut, bersiap untuk mengarungi mimpinya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari satu lembar foto terjatuh dari album foto saat Sungmin mengambil alih benda itu. Ryeowook menatap selembar foto yang dalam keadaan terbalik. Dia sudah menyadarinya sejak foto itu terjatuh dan memperlihatkan sosok yang ia rasa kenal walau hanya sekilas. Ia dengan cepat meraih foto itu kemudian memasukkannya pada saku celana. Setelah itu ia beranjak menuju ranjang milik Sungmin. Menarik selimut hingga batas dada dan menatap langit-langit kamar Sungmin.

Rasa penasaran menghantui benak Ryeowook. _Kemana keluarga Sungmin-ssi? Apakah mereka sudah tiada? Atau... Argh! Molla! Aku sangat penasaran!_ Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Dia memiringkan badannya menghadap Sungmin yang tertidur membelakangi Ryeowook. Matanya menatap sendu pada Sungmin. Ada sesuatu pada diri Sungmin yang ingin ia ketahui dan instingnya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengenal Sungmin lebih jauh.

"Sungmin-ssi? Kau sudah tidur?"

"..."

"Mengapa kau terlihat begitu menderita? Apa kau... kehilangan orang tuamu?" Ragu-ragu Ryeowook bertanya lirih. Walaupun ia tahu mungkin Sungmin sudah tertidur dan tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kumohon... apapun yang terjadi padamu dimasa lampau, lupakanlah.. tersenyumlah Sungmin-ssi." ucap Ryeowook pelan masih terus menatap punggung Sungmin. "Jaljayo." Lanjutnya sebelum terjatuh ke alam mimpi.

Di sisi lain Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakan yang mendesak keluar. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Sungmin tidak tidur, dia mendengarkan apa yang semua Ryeowook katakan untuknya. Betapa hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Sungmin meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia memang kehilangan orang tuanya. Orang tua yang membuangnya dan mencampakkannya. Ya Tuhan bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum kembali. Sungmin hanyalah gadis biasa yang bisa merasakan apa itu sakit. Dia bukan seorang karakter yang ada dalam drama, karakter yang kuat dan memaafkan segalanya.

 _Ryeowook-ssi, jika melupakan adalah hal yang mudah, aku juga ingin segera melupakannya.. namun, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan masa laluku? Masa lalu yang menghancurkan hidupku? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Bagaimana caranya... Ryeowook-ssi?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Drrt drrt

Getaran diiringi _ringtone_ ponsel membangunkan Sungmin dari tidurnya. Matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka, tak hanya terasa berat namun terlihat membengkak dan memerah. _Berapa lama tadi malam aku menangis_? Tanyanya dalam hati. Sungmin meraih ponselnya di atas meja tak jauh darinya, kemudian memandang layar ponsel. Sungmin berdeham kecil lalu menekan tombol pada ponsel.

"Hallo?"

"Sungmin? Kau baru bangun?" suara lembut wanita menyapu pendengaran Sungmin.

"Eumm" Sungmin bergumam, kepalanya ikut mengangguk walaupun ia tahu seseorang di sebrang telepon tak akan melihatnya. Ia melihat ranjang miliknya yang ternyata sudah kosong. Dia mengernyit heran kemudian mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. _Mungkin dia sudah pulang,_ pikir Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja di sana, Minnie?" terdengar suara wanita itu menanyakan keadaan Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu khawatir Leeteuk Ahjumma." Helaan napas terdengar dari ujung telepon.

"Minnie.. lebih baik kau pulang ke Busan. Tinggal bersama kami di sini. Kau tahu? Kami mengkhawatirkan mu di sini."

"Sudah seperti yang ku putuskan sebelumnya ahjumma. Aku tak bisa tinggal bersama kalian terus menerus." Ucap Sungmin lemah. "Aku hanya... merasa tidak pantas mendapat kebaikan dari kalian." Lanjutnya pelan sangat pelan.

"Minnie.." Leeteuk menarik napasnya terlebih dahulu kemudian mengeluarkannya. "Semua keputusan yang kau buat kami akan mendukungnya, tapi kau harus tahu... kami selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Ne, terima kasih." Balas Sungmin tulus kemudian menutup teleponnya. Sungmin menerawang kedepan. Leeteuk ahjumma dan Kangin ahjusi adalah sepasang suami istri yang selalu memberikan kehangatan dan pertolongan pada Sungmin setelah peristiwa itu terjadi. Mereka satu-satunya orang yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Walaupun demikian Sungmin selalu menjaga jarak pada sepasang suami-istri itu. Sejak 6 bulan yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah Leeteuk dan Kangin. Dia tak ingin memberikan beban lagi pada keduanya yang selalu menganggap Sungmin sebagai anaknya sendiri. Bukannnya tak tahu diri atas bantuan yang mereka berikan padanya, namun Sungmin terlalu takut untuk menjalani suatu hubungan. Takut rasa sakit dari putusnya suatu hubungan kembali menderanya.

Sungmin memandang ranjang kasurnya yang telah rapih kembali, dan menemukan sebuah _post it_ yang tergeletak. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih kertas itu.

 **Terima kasih atas tumpangan menginapnya. ^^**

 **Maaf aku tidak sempat berpamitan. Ketika aku hendak pergi kau tertidur begitu pulas, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu.**

 **Note: aku membuatkanmu sarapan yang sederhana sebagai tanda terimakasih. Kau tahu? Kau harus segera ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan. Kulkasmu begitu kosong.**

Sungmin melihat kompor yang diatasnya terdapat panci. Ia berjalan menghampiri kompor dan mengecek apa yang dibuatkan Ryeowook dalam panci. Asap mengepul dari dalam panci begitu Sungmin membuka tutup panci tersebut. Bubur hangat menggoda perut Sungmin untuk segera memakannya. Dia melirik selembar _post it_ yang tertempel di samping panci.

 **Kau harus memakannya dengan kimchi. Aku jamin pasti akan lebih enak.**

Sungmin mendengus lalu tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar. _Tsk, membuang-buang kertas post it,_ dumal Sungmin. Dia kemudian memindahkan buburnya ke dalam mangkuk dan menambahkan kimchi seperti yang di sarankan Ryeowook.

"Enak.." gumam Sungmin begitu memasukkan suapan pertamanya. Perut Sungmin bersorak kegirangan begitu mendapat asupan yang menyehatkan, pasalnya Sungmin selalu memakan makanan instant dan makanan yang bergizi rendah. Salahkan keadaan uangnya yang benar-benar pas-pasan. Dalam hening Sungmin menikmati sarapannya yang terasa mewah untuknya seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Wookie." Eunhyuk berjalan mengahampiri Ryeowook yang sedang terduduk di salah satu kantin kampus. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dimana si kepala kura-kura itu?" Eunhyuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi depan Ryeowook.

"Dia sedang memberikan berkas kepindahan Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menjawab Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada selembar foto seraya tampak berfikir. Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya bingung, melihat Ryeowook yang fokus terhadap benda di depannya. Sukses mengacuhkan Eunhyuk yang notabenenya tidak suka diabaikan. 

"Ya! Apa yang kau lihat itu hingga kau mengacuhkanku!" Eunhyuk merampas selembar foto yang sedari tadi di pandangi Ryeowook.

"Ya!" teriak Ryeowook kesal mendapati kelakuan Eunhyuk yang seperti anak kecil.

"Aish, jinjja! Foto si setan kecil itu? Buat apa kau memandangi bocah ini?" Eunhyuk menatap heran foto tersebut, sedetik kemudian ia memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kau?!" Eunhyuk menujuk Ryeowook tepat di wajahnya, membuat Ryeowook mengernyit bingung. "Kau.. jangan-jangan menyukai si setan ini?! Kau berniat selingkuh di belakang Yesung? Oh tidak! Sadarlah Ryeowook! Walaupun si kepala kura-kura itu tidak setampan setan ini, kau harus tahu dia sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu dan kau tega mengkhiana—"

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan? Mana mungkin aku mengkhianati Yesung Oppa demi bocah ini! Pabboya!" Ryeowook memotong perkataan Eunhyuk yang melantur aneh dengan kesal. "Ini bukan milikku." Lanjut Ryeowook merebut kembali selembar foto yang dapat menimbulkan kesalah pahaman itu.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu cafe yang sering kudatangi?" Eunhyuk mengangguk bingung. "Kau tahu pelayan wanita satu-satunya di cafe itu yang berwajah dingin?" Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mengangguk. Dia menatap Ryeowook bingung. _Apa hubungannya foto ini dengan pelayan cafe itu?_ Pikir Eunhyuk.

"Aku memutuskan berkenalan dengannya. Kau tahu? Aku sangat penasaran terhadap dirinya. Dua hari yang lalu setelah berkenalan aku menumpang tidur di tempat tinggalnya. Yah, walaupun dia masih mengabaikanku."

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan foto itu Wookie?" sergah Eunhyuk cepat. Ia semakin bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Ryeowook.

"Huh, sabar Hyukkie." Ryeowook menatap gemas Eunhyuk yang komat-kamit tak jelas. "Saat aku di rumahnya, aku menemukan foto Kyuhyun dalam album foto. Aneh bukan? Bagaimana bisa? Ketika aku ketahuan membuka album itu ia terlihat sangat marah. Semakin aneh bukan?" tandas Ryeowook menjelaskan asal usul foto tersebut.

"Dia mengenal Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa?" Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook intens. Ryeowook mengehela napas dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hyukkie.. aku baru mengenalnya kemarin." Ryeowook menatap foto Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya. Di lihat dari latar foto itu, Ryeowook yakin bahwa foto itu diambil di New York. Ryeowook membalikkan foto itu. Ada sebuah tulisan di pojok kanan bawah. Matanya menyipit guna membaca tulisan yang sudah memudar.

 **2010, January .**

Hanya itu yang bisa Ryeowook baca. _Berarti ini 5 tahun yang lalu? berarti Sungminberada di New York 5 tahun yang lalu?_ Pikir Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Hyukkie.. bukankah kau 5 tahun yang lalu masih berada di New York bersama Donghae dan Kyuhyun? Kau bersekolah di SMA yang sama bukan?"

"Huh? Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kau mengenal nama Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook penuh harapan.

"Sungmin? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu.." Eunhyuk tampak berpikir keras. "Setahuku warga negara Korea yang bersekolah di sekolahku hanya aku, Donghae dan bocah setan itu." Eunhyuk mengangguk memantapkan penyataannya.

"Siapa Sungmin itu?"

"Dia wanita si pelayan itu. Yang mempunyai foto Kyuhyun." Ucap Ryeowook. "Benar kau tidak mengingat nama ini? Apa Kyuhyun pernah bercerita padamu?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Kau tahu bukan? Kyuhyun selalu ganti-ganti pasangan."

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Suara Yesung membuat kedua wanita itu menatap namja sipit itu. Yesung melihat keduanya dengan heran. _Mengapa mereka kelihatan lesu begitu,_ batin Yesung.

"ini tentang Pelayan itu Oppa. Sungmin-ssi sepertinya mengenal Kyuhyun."

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu hal bagus?"

"Benar juga. Mungkin kita jadi bisa berteman dengannya bukan?" timpal Eunhyuk seraya menepuk tangannya.

"Iya juga sih. Hanya... ada sedikit yang mengganjal." Balas Ryeowook gusar.

"Jangan terlalu berpikir jauh. Siapa tahu dia memang kenalan Kyuhyun?" Ujar Yesung mencoba bersikap positif. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun, kita harus menjemput Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kita hampir terlamabat." Ingat Yesung menyadarkan kedua wanita tersebut.

Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya pelan, "Aish jinjja! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan ikan kesayangan ku. Kajja!" Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik Ryeowook untuk berjalan. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memeluknya."

"Dasar mesum! Padahal bulan lalu kau baru mengunjunginya di New York." Ryeowook menempeleng kepala Eunhyuk pelan.

"Sudahlah sayang. Dia memang tak tahan jika harus berpisah dengan namja ikan itu. Untunglah Donghae dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea." Yesung menengahi kedua wanita yang memang sering beradu mulut. Salahkan mulut mereka yang susah berhenti jika sedang berbicara.

"Bagaimana jika kita merayakan kembalinya Donghae dan Kyuhyun ke De' floral? Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga bisa bertemu. Dan kalian bisa berkenalan dengan Sungmin." Saran Ryeowook dengan semangat. "Bagaimana? Kalian setuju? Nanti sehabis dari bandara kita langsung meluncur kesana?"

"Deal! Aku setuju!" Eunhyuk menanggapi ide Ryeowook tak kalah semangat.

.

.

.

Aku menatap pintu cafe setiap ada gemericing lonceng yang berbunyi. Aku mendesah ketika orang yang kutunggu bukanlah yang membuka pintu. Ya memang aku menunggu yeoja yang dua hari lalu menginap di flat ku. Sejak kemarin ia belum datang ke cafe ini, membuatku mendadak gusar. Pasalnya ia selalu datang ke cafe ini walaupun hanya memesan minuman. Apa aku terlalu kasar dan dingin padanya? Ah mengapa aku begitu peduli pada wanita itu. Yah, jika ia datang, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas sarapan yang ia buat untukku. Hanya itu saja, tak lebih.

Aku kembali ke dapur dan mencoba mengepel lantai dapur yang sudah kotor. Changmin-ssi yang notabenenya sebagai koki selalu menjatuhkan remeh-remeh masakannya, karena ia selalu menyisihkan masakan yang dibuat untuk dirinya nanti. Aku yang tidak bisa mellihat sesuatu yang kotor, selalu mengepel akibat kelakuan Changmin-ssi, membuatku sedikit jengkel.

"Maaf aku jadi selalu membuatmu mengepel lantai dapur." Perminta maafan Changmin sudah beribu-ribu kali kudengar, seperti halnya sekarang. Ia mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang tak berdosa. Aku menghela napas lalu kembali melanjutkan acara mengepel.

"Bukan Masalah." Jawabku tenang.

"Sungmin Noona! Antarkan pesanan ini. Aku harus membuang sampah ke belakang." Minho memberikan satu nampan penuh makanan padaku secara paksa sehingga aku harus menyudahi acara mengepel. "Tolong ya." Ucapnya sebelum keluar seraya membawa kantong sampah.

"Tsk." Aku berdecak kesal. Aku tahu pasti Minho hanya memakai alibi membuang sampah untuk bertemu denan kekasihnya. Aku pernah memergokinya di belakang cafe. Di cafe ini memang ada aturan tidak boleh keluar cafe saat jam bekerja kecuali ada urusan pekerjaan. Aku yang memang tidak peduli dari awal, tidak melaporkannya pada Shindong ahjussi—pemilik cafe. Toh, bukan urusanku dan aku tidak mau ikut campur.

Aku keluar memberikan pesanan pada tamu yang masih memakai seragam SMA. Bersamaan saat itu terdengar gemerincing lonceng menandakan ada tamu yang mengunjungi cafe ini. Aku menoleh melihat orang yang kutunggu datang. Ryeowook-ssi datang bersama dengan beberapa temannya. Aku menghampirinya setelah mengambil piring kosong yang kulihat di salah satu meja. Aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi.

"Hei, Sungmin-ssi!" selagi aku berjalan ia sudah melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Ini loh yang kubilang Sungmin-ssi itu!" Ryeowook menunjukku dengan semangat pada kedua temannya dan kekasihnya. "Sungmin-ssi, kenalkan ini kekasihku Yesung, dan kedua temanku Eunhyuk dan Donghae." Sungmin menunjuk satu persatu orang yang di bawanya kesini. Aku hanya menatap datar rombongan itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan menelisik dari teman Ryeowook yang bernama Donghae. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana? Entahlah aku merasa tidak nyaman berlama-lama di sini.

"Ryeowook-ssi, aku kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih padamu atas makanan yang kau buat." Akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya. "Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi. Permisi." Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan. Belum sempat aku berjalan dua langkah Ryeowook menahan lenganku.

"Tunggu aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Mungkin kau juga mengenal dia." Ryeowook tersenyum lebar seraya mengisyaratkan untuk tetap disini. Siapa? Aku mengenalnya? Apakah dia orang dari masa lalu ku? Bagaimana bisa. Mendadak aku merasa panik dan gusar. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun dari masa laluku, apalagi orang itu. Aku mencoba melepaskan tangan Ryeowook pada lenganku, aku tak mau menunggu siapapun itu yang di bawa oleh Ryeowook. Namun, suara dengan tone bass itu menusuk indra pendengaranku. Ya tuhan.. badanku mulai bergetar menahan segala emosi yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku.

"Huh, cafe apa ini? kecil sekali." Ucap orang itu terdengar kesal. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berharap bahwa suara ini hanya suara yang mirip dengan orang itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya." Gerutu Ryeowook. "Nah, Sungmin-ssi. Ini dia sepupuku, mungkin kau juga sudah mengenalnya." Ryeowook menarikku pelan untuk berbalik. "Namanya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

Pegangan pada nampan berisi piring kotor itu terlepas, menimbulkan suara pecahan kaca yang nyaring. Orang-orang menatap kaget padaku dengan lambat. Seolah mempermainkanku, waktu berjalan terasa lambat bagai efek slow motion. Sekujur tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Kilasan peristiwa itu menjejal masuk dalam pikiranku.

"T-tidak... Ja-jangan mendekat!" ucapku terbata melihat lelaki itu hendak menghampiriku dengan wajah kaget. Aku mundur selangkah dan menatap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Tidak! Bagaimana bisa wanita ini...

"Sungmin.. Ming, kau kah itu?" Suara itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding dan kakiku lemas. Dengan cepat aku menutup telingaku seerat mungkin.

 _"Ming, ikutlah denganku malam ini."_

 _"Kau juga pasti akan suka bitch!"_

Suara itu... tidak aku tidak ingin mendegarnya lagi!

"Sungmin-ssi ada apa denganmu?" kulihat Ryeowook menghampiriku namun dengan cepat aku mendorong Ryeowook menjauh.

"Ming.. tolong dengarkan aku..."

"J-jangan! Aku..aku tidak mengenalmu! P-pergi, brengsek!"

Aku berlari keluar dengan ketakutan. Nafasku tercekat karena air mata yang hendak keluar. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Marah, kecewa, benci, takut semua bercampur aduk. Peristiwa itu.. peristiwa paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku.. orang dari peristiwa itu datang kembali. Mungkin dia akan menghancurkanku lagi.. Oh Tuhan tidak.. Kumohon...

 _"to-tolongh..hen-tikan..kumohon! Kyuhyun kumohon_.. arhh ah"

" _Nikmatilah Ming.."_

 _"Kyuh! Kumo-hon..nnh"_

Tuhan aku sangat membencinya. Tolong biarkan aku hidup tanpanya.. Kumohon!

.

.

.

Continue

Hallo!

Apakah ini sudah cukup panjang?

dari beberapa review ada yang menebak masa lalu kyu dan ming, dan tebakannya hampir mendekati benar.

tapi belum 100% bener.

Chapter depan bakalan flashback masalalu kyumin 5 tahun yang lalu, jadi bakal terjawab sudah mengapa ming merasa menjijikan.

oiya disini, sudut pandang hanya ada dua. kalo ga dari sudut pandang author berarti sudut pandang dari Ming.

 **thanks to review:**

 **PaboGirl, Choi Ryeo Hyun, Myidiothaehyuk, Cha Eun Sun, Sifkyumin136, nurichan4, Kim Jihae, TiffiTiffanyLee, dewi. , kyumin, Baby niz 137, Eka Yoon, etc**

 **Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin. Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun**


	4. Chapter 3

**HarinJoy Present**

 **Darkness of Destiny**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A fanficion about Kyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

New York, 2010

Sungmin memandang taman sekolah dengan seksama, meneliti apakah ada tanaman yang mati atau rusak. Dia tersenyum puas ketika tidak mendapati tanaman yang rusak. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman. Ia menengadah ke atas dan merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus pelan. Suasana yang tenang dan cuaca yang mendukung, membuat Sungmin terlihat begitu senang, apalagi ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Jantungnya sedari tadi berdetak antusias mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan seorang yang special baginya.

Sudah setengah jam Sungmin menunggu dengan sabar, namun tak ada seorang pun yang muncul. Batang hidungnya pun tak terlihat. Dengan gusar ia melihat jam tangan miliknya. Lalu ia menghela napas dalam.

Beberapa menit lagi istirahat siang akan habis dan hingga sekarang orang di tunggunya tidak datang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya berharap seseorang itu tiba-tiba muncul. Namun Wanita itu harus kecewa mendapati tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dirinya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Mungkin ada keperluan yang mendesak, pikir Sungmin.

Langkah kakinya dengan pasti menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Kelasnya berada paling ujung di lantai dua gedung sekolah. Sungmin memelankan langkahnya untuk mengintip ke dalam kelas orang yang dari tadi ia tunggu. Hanya untuk memastikan orang itu baik-baik saja.

"You're Stupid, Cho!" seorang laki-laki di dalam kelas itu berteiak di susul dengan tawaan teman-temannya yang lain—yang sedang berkumpul. Sungmin terlihat lega melihat pria bernama Kyuhyun berada di antara gerombolan teman-temannya.

"Syukurlah,ku kira ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Gumam Sungmin dan tersenyum setelahnya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kelasnya. Senyumannya terlihat memudar. Perasaan kecewa menyelinap di dalam dadanya. Kyuhyun melupakan janji dengan Sungmin untuk bertemu di taman sekolah. Sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengingkari janjinya dengan Sungmin, padahal ia adalah kekasih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng kepalanya, menghalau pikiran-pikiran negatif yang menghantui otaknya. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil mengingat jika dia sekarang kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Walaupun itu menjadi rahasia mereka berdua.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu murid yang di kenal semua orang karena ketampanan dan sifatnya yang arogan. Berbanding terbalik dengn Sungmin yang patuh akan aturan dan menjadi sosok murid teladan. Kyuhyun merupakan murid yang sering melanggar aturan, membuat onar, penampilan yang berantakan dan sering melawan guru. Mereka bak minyak dan air yang sulit menyatu. Sungmin tak pernah memikirkan ia bisa berhubungan dengan pria itu.

Namun saat itu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin yang sedang makan di kantin seorang diri—tanpa Victoria, temannya. Awalnya takut menghadapi Kyuhyun yang di kenal akan arogansinya, tapi lambat laun ia bisa berteman dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun berhasil menghapus image buruknya di mata Sungmin.

Dan mereka sekarang sudah berkencan selama satu bulan. Ia yakin Kyuhyun mencintai dia seperti ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungmin percaya ini cinta sejatinya.

Sungmin duduk di bangkunya dekat dengan jendela. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku untuk segera dia pelajari. Victoria terlihat menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk di bangkunya. Ia menutup buku yang di baca oleh Sungmin. Lalu duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Ya!" protes Sungmin mendapati bukunya sudah tertutup karena ulah Victoria.

"Habis darimana?" Tanya Victoria mengabaikan tatapan Sungmin yang protes. Sungmin tersenyum malu mendapatkan pertanyaan tersebut. Victoria mendelikkan matanya.

"Bertemu Kyuhyun? Sudah kuduga." Kata Victoria dengan nada kesal. Hanya Vctoria yang mengetahui hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" kau terlihat kesal." Sungmin menatap Victoria bingung dengan mata polosnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak kesal. Untuk apa aku kesal?"

"tapi, kau terdengar kesal tadi. Apa karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu di kantin?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Aku tidak kesal, oke?" Victoria memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi kepolosan gadis di depannya. "Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari ? aku ingin meminjamnya. Please.. aku lupa mengerjakannya." Lanjut Victoria dengan puppy eye-nya.

"Ya ampun, Vic! Ini, cepat kerjakan. Sebentar lagi akan masuk kelas." Tanpa berpikir panjang Sungmin memberikan buku catatannya. "Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi." Lanjut Sungmin khawatir. Victoria hanya meringis dan menerima buku itu.

"Aku sangat tertolong! Thank yiu, Sungminku sayang." Victoria berlari menuju bangkunya yang cukupo jauh dengan bangku Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Victoria sembari menggelengkan kepala. Bisa-bisanya ia mengerjakan tugas di detik-detik terakhir, pikir Sungmin heran.

Drrt drtt

Sungmin meraih ponselnya dalam tas ketika merasakan getaran di dalam tasnya. Ia mengulum senyum, melihat satu pesan masuk dari Cho Kyuhyun.

From: Kyuhyunnie

Pulang sekolah tunggu aku di gerbang. Kita pulang bersama.

Tangan Sungmin dengan cepat membalas pesan singkat Kyuhyun. Wajahnya cerah menahan senyuman. Kyuhyun-nya mengajak pulang bersama. Suatu hal kegiatan yang langka. Sungmin tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, bahkan Sungmin tak menyadari kedatangan Mr. Will yang sudah erdiri di depan kelas. Ia hanya membayangkan bagaimana ia akan pulang dengan Kyuhyun nanti. Tak lupa ia berharap agar waktu bergerak dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang. Keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sepi, mengingat Sungmin sudah menunggu satu jam sesuai bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Taka pa. aku tahu kau menunggu situasi lebih sepi dulu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia mengulum senyum terbaiknya untuk sang pujan hati. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Terlalu dalam hingga membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh dengeanku?" Tanya Sungmin panik.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terlalu lelah." Kyuhyun menghela napas kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Pelajaran hari ini begitu berat ya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "KAlau begitu aku bisa mengerjakan tugas milikmu untuk besok. Kau terlihat begitu lelah." Lanjut Sungmin cemas.

"Kau terlalu baik Sungin-ah." Desis Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini. Lelaki itu terlihat frustasi dan lelah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. "Kau juga sudah sangat baik padaku. Ingat waktu itu kau menemaniku makan di kantin yang tadinya makan sendirian. Kau juga selalu entraktirku ice cream. Kau juga selalu membuatku… bahagia."

"Aku tak sebaik itu Ming." Balas Kyuhyun pelan hingga tak terdengar.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapanmu."

"Tidak lupakan saja. Bukan hal penting." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. "Kau selalu terasa hangat." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Dan kulitmu selalu terasa dingin." TImpal Sungmin sambil terkekeh. "Kurasa Tuhan memang menakdirkan umatnya untuk saling bersama dan saling berbagi kelebihan dan kekurangan kita."

Kyuhyun terdiam menedngar ucapan Sungmin.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Kau melengkapi kehidupanku sepenuhnya. Aku mencintaimu Kyu, sangat." Sungmin memandang kedepan dengan mata yang berbinar. Kyuhyun di buat termangu sesaat.

"Ming, maaf aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai ke halte bus. Aku ada urusan mendadak." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak enak.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat pergi. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula lagit belum gelap."

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu hari minggu besok, oke?" Ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Sungmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya lalu berbalik pergi.

"Bodoh!" umpat KYuhyun setelah Kyuhyun cukup jauh dari Sungmin. Ia menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Ponselnya berdering meminta untuk segera di angkat. Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya lama kemudian memilih untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kau sudah membuat janji dengannya?" Suara di ujung sana terdengar antusias. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu mengangguk.

"Sudah. Hari minggu."

"Wah! Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu, Kyu. Benar-benar seorang Bad Boy!" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Dalam hatinya berkecamuk berbagai hal, membuatnya benci pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, Kyu! Pastikan dia datang hari minggu. Kita akan bersenang-senang!" Suara pria di ujung telepn terngiang-ngiang di benak Kyuhyun.

"Bersenag-senang?" gumam Kyuhyun setelah menutup telepon. Wajahnya menunjukan kebimbangan. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang di keluarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Sial." Umpatnya kasar.

.

.

.

Korea,

Suasana dalam cafe itu mendadak hening kemudian terdengat bisik-bisik pengunjung lainnya yang penasaran. Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya semula. Otaknya seolah-olah berhenti seketika. Matanya menyiratkan berbagai emosi yang bercampur. Sedangkan Ryeowook menatap bingung kepergian Sungmin dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang sudah terjadi di sini?" Changmin muncul dari balik pintu dapur bersamaan dengan seorang pria tambun. Changmin menggelengkan kepala melihat pecahan kaca yang berserakan.

"pantas saja terdengar gaduh hingga dapur." komentar changmin tanpa henti.

"Bos! Hyung! Apa yang terjadi? Aku tadi melihat Noona berlari sambil menangis, ada apa dengannya?" Minho datang dengan cemas sembari memberi informasi yang ia dapatkan.

Shindong menghela napas. Ia mengintruksikan minho untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang di perbuat Sungmin tanpa kata.

"saya selaku pemilik cafe ini meminta maaf atas kenyamanan anda yang terganggu. Silahkan kembali di nikmati hidangannya." Shindong membungkuk meminta maaf pada para pengunjung yang berbisik2 penasaran.

" saya juga minta maaf pada anda, wookie-ssi. Padahal anda pelanggan cafe ini tapi karyawan saya tidak melayani anda dengan baik, malah membuat kekacauan." Shindong membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf untuk kedua kalinya. Ryeowook menatap Shindong tidak enak. Ini bukan hanya salah Sungmin, Ryeowook rasa kekacauan ini di sebabkan olehnya dan juga Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil kemudian mengibas2kan tangannya.

"Bukan ahjussi. Ini bukan kesalahan sungmin eonni sepenuhnya. Aku juga ikut andil sepertinya. Jadi ahjussi tidak usah meminta maaf."

"Tetap saja, saya harus meminta maaf. Silahkan di nikmati kembali. Saya akan urus masalah ini. Permisi." Shindong berjalan kembali ke dapur diikuti Changmin yang sesekali membungkuk pada pengunjung.

Ryeowook menghela napas kemudian menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Wanita itu menyadarkan kyuhyun dengan satu tepukan di bahunya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Ryeowook kembali duduk di bangkunya. Tak ada selera makan di meja tersebut. Semuanya hening, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Donghae menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun belum beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Hanya sekarang kepalanya dalam posisi tertunduk.

"Kyu duduklah. Kau bisa menghalangi jalan orang jika di situ terus menerus." ujar Donghae lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Hyung.. Aku menemukannya." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

"iya aku melihatnya kyu. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dulu." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan duduk diantara 4 kepala yang sekarang menatap dirinya penasaran.

"apa yang terjadi tadi? Ada yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" sembur Eunhyuk. Ia dari tadi hanya menatap semuanya dalam kebingungan.

"Hyukkie." Tegur Donghae menghadapi sikap Eunhyuk.

"Wae? Aku hanya bertanya Hae." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk tidak membahasnya dulu.

Eunhyuk berdecak kesal dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa di sini."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apapun." Yesung akhirnya angkat bicara. "Lebih baik kita pesan makanan kemudian makan dengan tenang. Baru kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti." lanjutnya yang di balas anggukan Ryeowook yang menyetujui saran kekasihnya.

"Hyung, Noona.. Aku ingin pulang dan beristirahat lebih awal." Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Biar aku antar." Donghae menyambut perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu kondisi Kyuhyun amat sangat tidak baik membuatnya sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "tidak Hyung. Kalian lanjutkan makan saja, lagipula jika Hyung mengantarku Hyukkie noona akan menghajarku, betul 'kan noona?"

Eunhyuk berdecak, "Dari dulu aku sudah ingin menghajarmu karena kau selalu mengganggu waktuku dengan Hae!" gerutu Eunhyuk menampilkan tatapan menegur Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin istrirahat. Lagipula Heechul ahjumma dan hangeng ahjussi pasti sudah menunggumu." Ryeowook memberikan kunci mobil milik Yesung. "Pakai mobil Yesung oppa dulu, nanti aku dan Oppa akan menumpang di mobil Donghae. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Oppa?"

"tidak, pakai saja dulu. Hati-hati dijalan Kyu."

"terimakasih Hyung Noona. Aku pergi." pamit Kyuhyun setelah mengambil kunci mobil dan beranjak pergi. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesekali. Mendadak ia merasa lemas dan lelah. Setelah pencarian yang dilakukannya bertahun-tahun sekarang telah berbuah hasil, tapi ia juga merasa bingung. Apa yang akan diperbuatnya pada wanita itu? ia tak begitu paham dengan kemauan hatinya sendiri, terlalu banyak pertentangan di hati dan pikirannya.  
"Sungmin..." gumamnya

.  
.

Ryeowook menatap Donghae penuh pertanyaan. Kini mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Ryeowook. Di antara mereka kandidat yang mengetahui masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanyalah Donghae.

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Dan menatap balas Ryeowook dan yang lainnya. "Jangan mengintimidasi aku dengan tatapan-tatapan kalian itu!" dengus Donghae.

"Hanya kau yang bersama dengan Kyuhyun di Amerika dan sepertinya kau mengetahui masalahnya." Balas Ryeowook.

"Oke. Akan kujawab semua pertanyaan kalian. Beri aku pertanyaan, karena aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana."

"Apa hubungan si setan kecil itu dengan kenalan Wookie itu? Siapa namanya tadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk cepat. Ia menatap Ryeowook dan Donghae bergantian.

"Sungmin." Kata Donghae pendek. "Mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun sekarang. Tapi, lima tahun yang lalu mereka sepasang kekasih."

"Lalu? Mengapa Sungmin-ssi seperti melihat setan sungguhan setelah melihat Kyuhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak sabar. "yah, walaupun Kyuhyun memang jelmaan setan." Tambah Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan Eunhyuk, "Apa hubungan mereka berakhir dengan pertengkaran?"

Donghae menggeleng. Ia menatap tiga kepala lainnya dengan serius sekaligus prihatin. "Lebih buruk dari itu,"

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk saling pandang tak mengerti. Namun mereka yakin ini adalah hal buruk yang tak mengenakkan hingga membuat ekspresi Sungmin ketakutan seperti tadi. Yesung meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut pada Donghae yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya, "Mungkinkah? Hae, ini hanya tebakanku saja, jadi kuharap ini tidak benar. Apa Kyuhyun….Memperkosa Sungmin-ssi?"

"Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak memperkosa Sungmin." Donghae menggeleng pelan. Serentak yang lainnya bernapas lega, mendengar jawaban Donghae lagi.

"Tapi bisa di bilang Kyuhyun sebagai dalang di balik pemerkosaan Sungmin." Jawab Donghae pelan.

.

.

.

2010, New York

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya di halte bus. Ia memanggil Kyuhyun dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kau datang lebih cepat?" Tanya Sungmin heran melihat Kyuhyun sudah datang dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Ya, ada urusan lain sebelum kesini. Dan urusannya lebih cepat dari perkiraanku." Jawab Kyuhyun. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum kecil melihat penampilan Sungmin yang berbeda daripada biasanya, lebih manis. "Kau terlihat cantik." Kata Kyuhyun begitu pelan.

"Apa? Suaramu terlalu kecil Kyu, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnnya dan mengulangi perkataannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sungmin tertegun dan kaget dalam sekaligus. Wajahnya mendadak merona mendengar tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"B-benar—" belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dalam genggamannya. Sungmin gelagapan dengan muka yang memerah. Ia mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya. Kyuhyun tidak seperti biasanya, pikirnya. Dua serangan membuat jantungnya berdentum-dentum cepat.

Ia memandang tangannya yang saling bertautan dengan Kyuhyun. "Terima Kasih." Ujar Sungmin pada akhirnya. Entah Kyuhyun mendengarnya atau tidak, ia tetap berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kyu, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kita akan ke tempatku, Ming." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ke tempatmu?" Sungmin menatap bingung Kyuhyun. "Kukira kita akan makan malam di luar bersama."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam di rumahku, Ming. Hanya kita berdua."

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Apa kau keberatan? Jika keberatan aku akan membawamu ke restoran. Tak apa jika kau keberatan."

Sungmin menggeleng kemudian tersenyum, "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Asal kita bersama, dimanapun tak masalah. Lagipula kau sudah menyiapkan ini semua." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kecewa.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku yakin." Kata Sungmin. "Kau kenapa Kyu? Kau tampak aneh."

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku akan menyetop taksi. Tunggulah di sini." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tepi jalan raya kemudian menyetop taksi yang terlihat dalam pandangannya. Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dan gusar menanti taksi yang bergerak maju menujunya. Taksi berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dan mepersilahkan Sungmin untuk memasuki mobil.

Lama mereka terdiam. Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Memang Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara atau lebih tepatnya dingin jika bersama Sungmin. Tapi, Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun sedang gelisah. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, hati Sungmin ikut gelisah melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Kyu, Ada apa? Pikir Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendesah dan menatap ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya, Kyu?"

"Apa?"

Sungmin menatap ponsel Kyuhyun yang menyala tanda panggilan masuk. "Kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu?" ulang Sungmin.

"Oh, tidak. Ini bukan seseorang yang penting." Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Kyu, ada yang terjadi hari ini?" Tanya Sungmin. "Sebelum kita bertemu?"

"Terjadi apa?"

"Kau terlihat aneh dan gelisah. Apa ada yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tidak gelisah, Ming." Kata Kyuhyun tenang. "Untuk apa aku gelisah. Tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi padaku."

Sungmin menatap sanksi Kyuhyun. "Oh, ayolah Ming. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk. Toh dipaksa pun Kyuhyun tidak akan menceritakannya, jika ia tidak ingin. Ia tidak ingin memicu pertengkaran di hari kencan mereka. Masalah ini bisa di bicarakan nanti, pikir Sungmin.

"Ming." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin bergumam menandakan ia mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku menyakitimu, apa kau akan memaafkanku?"

"Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun semakin heran.

"Hanya.—ingin bertannya."

Sungmin terdiam. Tampak berpikir, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "JIka kau menyakitiku, aku tidak tahu harus memaafkanmu atau tidak. Aku tidak berani membayangkan hal seperti itu." Kata Sungmin. "Mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu setelah sedikit merajuk?"

"Kuharap kau memaafkanku walaupun kau membenciku." Gumam Kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau gemar bergumam kecil ya? Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan." Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Tapi, kau tidak akan menyakitikukan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke jendela, menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di New York. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sungmin memilih bersenadung kecil pada akhirnya untuk memecah keheningan dalam mobil.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan." Sopir taksi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung apartement mewah. Kyuhyun memberi uang pada sopir taksi lalu turun di ikuti oleh Sungmin. Sungmin mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun di New York hanya seorang diri tanpa orang tua. Sungmin juga mengetahui bahwa sepupu Kyuhyun tinggal untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tinggal di lantai 12 gedung ini. Jantung Sungmin berdegub kencang mengetahui bahwa ia akan makan malam di apartement seorang laki-laki populer di sekolahnya. Mungkin hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana isi kamar apartement Kyuhyun, pikir Sungmin malu.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kata sandi apartementnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap Sungmin yang balas menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan menekan handle pintu. Pintu melayang terbuka, Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk di ikuti oleh dirinya.

"Hai, Kyu. Kau datang terlambat." Seseorang menyapa dari arah ruang tv apartement itu. Sungmin terkejut melihat beberapa teman Kyuhyun di sana. Ada tiga orang yang memenuhi ruang tv Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunduk sekilas menunjukan rasa sopannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati mereka semua menuju kamarnya. "Aku sudah menepati taruhan kita. Tugasku sudah beres. Jika sudah selesai simpan kunci mobilmu di atas meja." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sungmin berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki kamar dengan kebingungan. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Mengapa Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya?

Belum sempat Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Jungmo—teman Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin tanpa canggung. Sungmin terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Jungmo terhadapnya.

"P-permisi." Sungmin menarik badannya menjauh dari Jungmo. Jungmo tertawa lucu. Ia kembali mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap pipi Sungmin perlahan.

"Ming… Apa itu panggilan Kyuhyun untukmu?" Tanya Jungmo geli. "Sangat manis."

Sungmin mengernyit tidak suka dengan kata-kata Jungmo. Peringatan dalam diri Sungmin muncul. Ia menatap Jungmo tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Permisi aku harus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun belum mengatakannya padamu?" Jungmo memasang ekspresi pura-pura terkejut. "Wah, jahat sekali dia padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin galak. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan dari tadi."

Jungmo mengusap bahu Sungmin yang tertutup dress putih selutut. "Kami taruhan, sayang. Jika Kyuhyun dapat membawa putri seksi nan polos sepertimu kemari tanpa paksaan, ia akan mendapatkan mobil keluaran terbaru milikku."

"A-apa?" Hati Sungmin berdenyut sakit. Otaknya mencerna apa yang di bicarakan Jungmo terhadapnya. "Kau bohong!"

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bohong. Kau dengar apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi sewaktu datang?" Jungmo tertawa mengasihani si polos yang terjebak oleh serigala di depanya ini.

Sungmin memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Kenangan-kenangannya dengan Kyuhyun membuat hatinya semakin berdenyut nyeri. Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia ingin segera pergi dan meringkuk di atas kasur miliknya.

"Jika memang seperti ini…" ucap Sungmin bergetar. "Kalian sudah mendapat taruhannya. Dan aku sudah tidak berguna lagi di sini. Permisi." Lanjutnya dengan suara tertahan.

Jungmo menahan langkah Sungmin dengan merangkul pinggangnya lagi. Laki-laki itu terkikik pelan. Ia berbisik di telinga Sungmin, "Apa kau pikir aku rela memberikan mobil Porsche keluaran terbaru dengan mudah?"

Sungmin merinding merasakan nafas Jungmo di telinganya. Badannya bergetar ketika Jungmo mengecup leher halus Sungmin.

"Hey, cepatlah bawa dia ke sini!" teriak salah satu pria yang Sungmin ketahu bernama Daniel. Di sebelahnya Roy menyeringai menatap Sungmin.

"Hahaha! Aku terlalu senang menggoda dia. Dia terlalu polos dan dan manis!" tawa Jungmo menggelegar memenuhi indra pendengaran Sungmin. Tangis Sungmin berganti dengan wajah ketakutan. Ia merasa dalam bahaya. Namun Jungmo telah menariknya menuju ruang tv dimana dua pria lainnya menunggu.

CONTINUE

Haloo~ pertama saya pengen bilang makasih banget yang udah mau nungguin FF ini. saya juga minta maaf jika update FF ini lama. Semoga kalian masih mau baca dan terhibur dengan cerita saya ini.

Regards,

HarinJoy


	5. Chapter 4

**HarinJoy Present**

 **Darkness of Destiny**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A fanficion about Kyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi tergeletak di lantai flatnya. Ia merasakan haus yang luar biasa dan tenggorokannya kering. Dengan kepalanya yang terasa berat, Sungmin beranjak menuju dapur dan mengambil air minum. Ia melihat ke luar jendela yang memancarkan sinar matahari pagi.

Pagi? Sungmin tersadar bahwa ia sudah terlambat masuk kerja. Terburu-buru, Sungmin memasuki kamar mandi dan mendapati wajahnya yang sembab dan bengkak. Wanita itu tertegun menatap wajahnya sendiri. Memori kejadian kemarin dan setelahnya, dimana ia hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan di kamar flatnya melintas di pikirannya. Seketika tubuh Sungmin bergetar pelan. Ia merasa takut, tangannya mencengkram pinggiran wastafel usang dengan erat.

TIdak! Jangan biarkan dirimu dipermainkan. Tidak olehnya atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengannya! Gertak Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka akan tertawa melihat aku yang seperti ini. Aku bukan lagi Sungmin yang dulu. Bersikaplah kuat.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menarik-mengeluarkan napas dengan pelan dan teratur. Tubuh Sungmin berangsur rileks. Sungmin melepaskan cengkraman di wastafel. Ia mengernyit pelan ketika merasakan linu di telapak tangannya. Tangannya memerah dan berdenyut linu. Sungmin terlalu erat mencengkram wastafel tersebut tanpa di sadarinya.

Ia menyalakan keran air kemudian membasuh wajahnya dan matanya yang terasa perih. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sungmin membersihkan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh terlambat bekerja. Dan yang pasti rekan kerjanya termasuk bos-nya butuh penjelasan tentang kegaduhan kemarin. Dia tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk dipecat karena hal ini.

Bagaimana jika orang itu kembali muncul? Pikir Sungmin muram. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan pekerjaan yang sudah menguntungkan untukku hanya… karena orang itu.

Tapi orang itu bukan hanya! Ia berbahaya kau ingat? Suara dalam hatinya meraung meminta untuk di dengarkan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sembari memakai pakaiannya. Dia jelas kebingungan, ketakutan, dan merasa cemas. Di saat seperti ini dia tidak punya seseorang untuk bersandar—sekadar untuk teman berbicara pun ia tak punya.

.

Sungmin memasuki bangunan De' Floral lewat pintu belakang. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk bekerja dan melupakan kejadian kemarin seakan tak terjadi apapun. Ia hanya perlu bersikap tenang seperti tak terjadi apapun, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia mengganti bajunya menjadi baju seragam. Setelah ini ia harus menemui Shindong Ahjussi untuk menjelaskan peristiwa kemarin. Ia melangkah keluar ruang ganti. Mendadak kepala Sungmin terasa pening dan berputar. Kakinya mendadak lemas dan ia merasa tubuhnya melayang.

"Noona!" MInHo dengan sigap menopang tubuh Sungmin yang hendak terjatuh. Sungmin mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut.

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, ne. Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan memaksakan senyum kecil.

Minho menatap Sungmin ragu, "Kau terlihat pucat, Noona."

"Benarkah?" kata Sungmin pelan. Minho mengangguk dengan yakin. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku perlu bertemu dengan Shindong Ahjussi." Lanjut Sungmin mengabaikan MinHo di belakangnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan bosnya sambil memeijat kepalanya pelan.

Ia mengetuk lalu menekan handle dan mendorong pintu agar terbuka. Sungmin menatap Changmin dan Shindong sedang berbicara namun langsung terdiam begitu melihat Sungmin berada di ambang pintu.

Sungmin menunduk sopan, kemudian menghampiri meja Shindong. Pria tambun yang tengah duduk di kursi kebanggaanya melihat Sungmin dengan seksama.

"Ahjussi.. soal kema—"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin?" Tanya Changmin menyela perkataan Sungmin. Sungmin melirik Changmin dan menghela napas. Wanita itu sudah memprediksi reaksi orang-orang ketika melihatnya hari ini, dan ia memaklumi situasi ini.

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas.

"Benar Sungmin. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Kali ini Shindong yang bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Soal kemarin. Aku minta maaf atas kekacauan yang ku perbuat." Kata Sungmin. "Aku akan menerima hukuman apapun. Tapi tolong jangan pecat aku, ahjussi."

Shindong tertawa kecil begitu pula pria jangkung di sebelah Sungmin. Mereka menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin menatap keduanya bingung. Ia berbicara serius dan keduanya mendadak tertawa. Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Pikir Sungmin.

Shindong berdeham, "Aku tidak akan memecatmu, Sungmin. Percayalah, kau adalah karyawan terbaikku, meski kekuranganmu adalah tersenyum pada pelanggan. Tapi itu tidak membuatmu menjadi karyawan mudah dipecat."

"B-benarkah?"

"Ne, aku sudah mempertimbangkannya. Aku tahu situasi kemarin bukanlah situasi yang kau inginkan terjadi. Lagipula itu bukan masalah besar dan berdampak bagi café ini. Jadi, lupakan saja apa yang terjadi kemarin." Ucap Shindong bijaksana.

Sungmin merasakan kelegaan dalam dirinya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana kalau dirinya di pecat. Ia hanya mempunyai ijazah SMA, itupun ia mendapatkannya dari ujian kesetaraan. Tidak mudah mendapat pekerjaan di Seoul dengan bermodal ijazah SMA. Ia sudah sangat beruntung Shindong tidak mempermasalahkan tentang pendidikannya.

"Terima kasih, Ahjussi." Sungmin membungkuk dalam guna menghormati atasannya yang begitu bijaksana menyikapi persoalan ini.

Shindong tersenyum, "Nah, kembalilah bekerja. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali bekerja." Sungmin menunduk sekali lagi dan berjalan keluar.

"Changmin." Panggil Shindong setelah Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ya?"

"Awasi Sungmin seperti yang kita bicarakan tadi. Kupikir ia masih dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil. Kau lihat bagaimana wajah pucatnya tadi?" kata Shindong memandangi pintu dimana Sungmin keluar. "Bagaimana pun aku sudah berjanji pada Leeteuk dan KangIn untuk menjaga Sungmin di Seoul."

Changmin mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya layaknya tentara sedang hormat. "Siap, bos! Aku akan mengawasinya dan menjaganya."

"Kupercayakan masalah ini kepadamu. Kembalilah bekerja."

Changmin membungkuk dan melangkah keluar. Changmin kembali mengingat peristiwa kemarin. Sebenarnya kemarin ia melihat apa yang terjadi dari kaca dapur yang menghadap tempat pengunjung. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana ketika pria—entah siapa namanya menghampiri Sungmin. Setelahnya kejadian itu berlangsung cepat dan gaduh. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Sungmin—rekan kerjanya itu dengan pria kemarin. Tapi, ia penasaran sekaligus prihatin.

Changmin kembali ke dapur dan bersiap membuat pesanan pengunjung café. Sebelumnya ia melihat Sungmin yang sesekali memjiat kepalanya sambil melayani pesanan pungunjung. Sungmin tidak baik-baik saja, pikirnya sembari menggelengkan kepala, takjub dengan kekeras kepalaan Sungmin.

"Hyung! Sepertinya Sungmin Noona sedang tidak sehat." MinHo muncul dari ruangan penyimpanan dengan setumpuk bahan makanan.

"Yeah, aku sudah melihatnya. Dia terlihat pucat." Changmin melirik kekaca dan melihat Sungmin sedang membereskan meja.

"Sepertinya Noona juga menangis semalaman. Matanya bengkak dan sembab."

"Mungkin. Tapi dia masih bersih keras untuk tetap bekerja." Kata Changmin. "Hei, sudahlah jangan bicarakan itu terus. Lebih baik kau bantu aku." Changmin menjitak kepala MinHo melihat MinHo yang tak melakukan apapun setelah membawa bahan makanan.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar tidak memberikanku waktu untuk istirahat sebentar." MinHo mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran Changmin.

"Hei, beraninya kau bicara informal padaku, bocah. Sini bantu aku. Jika tidak aku akan mengadu pada Shindong Ahjussi bahwa kau suka menyelinap keluar menemui pacarmu."

"Ya! Hyung! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" gerutu MinHo lalu beranjak membantu Changmin membersihkan sayuran.

Changmin tertawa puas, "Tentu saja. Aku mengetahui kelemahan karyawan yang bekerja di sini."

"Eih, kau orang yang menyeramkan Hyung." MinHo bergidik ngeri melihat Changmin tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya yang sepi. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan wajahnya terlihat lelah. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Rasa cemas mengalahkan rasa capek sehabis perjalanan dari New York ke Korea. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tindakan apa yang pantas untuk di lakukannya? Bagaimana keadaan wanita itu? Apakah wanita itu membencinya? Dimana selama ini ia tinggal? Maukah dia memaafkannya? Semua pertanyaan ini muncul dipikirannya silih berganti hingga pagi ini.

Tak ada satupun pertanyaan itu terjawab.

Selama ini ia berpikir jika bertemu dengan Sungmin, ia akan mengucapkan beribu-ribu maaf jika perlu ia akan berlutut. Namun, kenyataannya ia tak bisa bergeming saat melihat wanita itu menatapnya seperti hantu. Detik tiap detik yang terjadi kemarin membuat ia sadar bahwa meminta maaf tidaklah cukup. Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal fatal dan dosa besar. Ia sudah menghancur hidup seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak di sadarinya sangat berarti—sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun menuangkan air mineral ke gelas di atas meja makan. Ia menatap meja makan besar yang kosong. Ia mendengus. Orang tuanya hanya menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun sebentar. Hanya beberapa jam di malam hari. Kyuhyun yakin mereka sudah berangkat ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri untuk perjalanan bisnis. Tidak mempedulikan anaknya.

"Tuan Kyuhyun, anda ingin sarapan?" Park Ahjumma menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Tuan Hangeng dan Nyonya Heechul sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu menuju China." Seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun Park Ahjumma melanjutkan katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku tahu." Kata Kyuhyun acuh. "TIdak usah menyiapkan lagi untuk sarapan." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, Tuan!" panggil Park Ahjumma saat Kyuhyun sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Nona Ryeowook, Tuan Donghae dan Tuan Yesung sudah menunggu anda di ruang keluarga."

"Sejak kapan?" alis Kyuhyun terangkat.

"Mereka datang tepat setelah Tuan Hangeng dan Nyonya Heechul pergi. Pukul delapan, kurang lebih." Kata Park Ahjumma. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang keluarga.

Di ruang keluarga mereka duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang pertama menyadari Kyuhyun datang segera berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Noo—"

PLAK.

Ryeowook menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang meluap. Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa nyeri seketika. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan bingung namun berubah dengan tatapan marah. Kyuhyun tak terima dengan apa yang di perbuat Ryeowook padanya.

Donghae dan Yesung memandangi mereka dengan serba salah. Di satu sisi apa yang di lakukan Ryeowook adalah tindakan yang gegabah, namun di satu sisi yang lain Kyuhyun pantas mendapatkannya.

"Noona! Apa—"

"Kenapa Kyu? Apa kau akan marah? Apa kau merasa tidak pantas di perlakukan seperti ini?!" Tanya Ryeowook geram.

Kyuhyun mengernyit kesal, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, sih? Kenapa Noona berbicara seperti ini padaku?"

"Jika kau merasa apa yang dilakukan ku tidak pantas, lantas apa yang kau perbuat pada Sungmin Eonni itu apa?!" Teriak Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mata Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook kaget. Gurat-gurat kemarahan di wajahnya berubah kendur dan lesu. Hanya mendengar namanya saja bisa membuat hidup Kyuhyun berhenti berputar. Seakan takdir mengejeknya dalam kubangan penyesalan.

"Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang telah kau perbuat?! Hah? Apa yang merasukimu saat itu, hah?!" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Ia sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin dari Donghae. Ia sudah tak punya muka lagi bertemu Sungmin. Ia ingin merubah Sungmin menjadi wanita yang ceria dan positif kembali. Namun, akar dari perilaku Sungmin sekarang ini adalah adik sepupunya sendiri. Ia merasa malu pada Sungmin dan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhae, Noona." Kata Kyuhyun pelan. ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Untuk apa kau memita maaf padaku? Harusnya kau mencari Sungmin Eonni dan meminta maaf padanya dari dulu."

"Dia sudah melakukannya, Wook." Akhirnya Donghae angkat bicara. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tidak enak karena ia telah menceritakan semuanya tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, tenanglah dulu. Kita kesini untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Kyuhyun. Kita harus mendengar pendapat Kyuhyun tentang hal ini." Yesung menggiring Ryeowook untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang kemudian mengikuti Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk. Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun duduk. Ia melayangkan tatapan minta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Pria rambut ikal itu hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak menyangka Ryeowook mengenal Sungmin, dan semuanya menjadi rumit. Tapi ia bersyukur sudah menemukan gadis yang selama ini ia cari.

"Kyu, apa yang kauperbuat itu sungguh mengecewakan kami." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun serius. Sebagai yang tertua di antara mereka, Yesung harus menyikapi masalah ini dengan dewasa. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas hidup wanita itu." Lanjut Yesung.

"Aku tahu Hyung, perbuatanku tidak bisa begitu saja dimaafkan. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Tidak, aku sudah menyesal setelah aku memasuki kamar dan membiarkan Sungmin sendiri."

"Aku saksinya bahwa ia telah menyesal." Donghae menambahkan. "Kyuhyun sudah berusaha untuk mencari Sungmin semampu dia. Tapi keluarga Sungmin tidak pernah mau membahas Sungmin. Sahabatnya pun seperti tidak mengenal Sungmin setelah peristiwa itu."

"Dia seperti hilang di telan bumi. Seakan dunia pun tidak mau mempertemukan aku dengan Sungmin." Sambung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau sungguh kejam, Kyu." Ryeowook membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Sudahlah. Kyuhyun juga ingin memperbaiki ini semua. Aku tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun menderita juga setelah peristiwa itu." Donghae membela Kyuhyun yang terpojok oleh Ryeowook.

"Oke, bagus jika kau menyesal, Kyu." Kata Yesung. "Lalu apa tindakanmu selanjutnya? Kau sudah menemukannya, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada Sungmin, Kyu. Sekarang!" sambar Ryeowook sengit. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ada dijalan pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Kau melihatnya kemarin kan, Noona?! Dia ketakutan melihatku! Bagaimana aku tega muncul di hadapannya dan membuatnya ketakutan? Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu." Balas Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya meningkat, menyalurkan beban di hatinya.

"Yah, reaksi Sungmin kemarin cukup mengejutkan." Sahut Donghae prihatin.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang begitu pula dengan Yesung. Ryeowook tidak bisa menuntut Kyuhyun atau memaksanya untuk segera bertindak. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun kacau sekarang.

Wanita satu-satunya di ruangan itu menunduk sedih.

"Kyu, setidaknya datanglah menemui dia secara perlahan." Kata Ryeowook. "Aku tahu dia begitu kesepian." Lanjutnya perlahan.

.

.

.

"Sungmin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Changmin menatap Sungmin di sebrang meja yang sedang ia bersihakan.

Sungmin menatap Changmin bingung lalu kembali membersihkan meja di depannya. Wanita itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Hari ini aku melihatmu hampir terjatuh beberapa kali."

"Aku hanya sedikit tersandung. Selebihnya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau hampir terjatuh di tempat yang tak mungkin kau tersandung." Balas Changmin penuh kemenangan.

Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Ia mendesah kesal mendengar perkataan Changmin. Tidak biasanya laki-laki dihadapannya ini begitu peduli. Tapi Sungmin merasa jengkel mendengar perkataannya yang bersifat memaksa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Walaupun aku merasa tidak enak badan, apa pedulimu?" Ucap Sungmin sinis.

"Hei, bukankah kita teman? Itu cukup untuk mengkhawatirkanmu." Changmin menatap Sungmin jengkel. Ia meletakkan kain lapnya di meja begitu saja kemudian tangannya melipat di depan perut atas.

"Aku bukan temanmu." Sergah Sungmin singkat. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan Changmin. Tidak melihat wajah laki-laki tinggi di depannya.

"Aku partner kerjamu."

"Aku bukan partner kerjamu."

"Baiklah. Kita rekan kerja yang saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Aku tidak merasa kita cukup mengenal satu sama lain."

"Oke. Kita adalah orang yang keduanya menerima gaji dari Shindong Ahjussi. Puas?"

Sungmin berdecak kesal menghadapi Changmin. Ia menatap tajam Changmin. Kepalanya yang sudah berdenyut semakin berdenyut. "Sebenarnya kau mau aku berbuat apa?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin kau berkata jujur. Jujur pada oranglain. Jujur pada dirimu sendiri."

Sungmin terdiam. Kepalanya semakin pening memikirkan perkataan Changmin. Ia ingin sekali memijat kepalanya agar pening di kepalanya sedikit menghilang. Tapi, Changmin ada di depannya. Ia belum bisa berkata jujur pada siapapun. Ia terbiasa membohongi orang lain dan dirinya sendiri.

Suara lonceng di depan pintu menandakan pengunjung masuk. Changmin menoleh ke arah pintu dan menyambut tamu yang datang. Sungmin cepat-cepat memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri seakan mau pecah. Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi jam kerja akan habis, pikir Sungmin.

"Silahkan duduk." Suara Changmin mempersilahkan tamu terdengar kecil di belakangnya. Sungmin membalikkan badannya menuju dapur. Ia berniat untuk duduk sebentar di ruang istirahat.

Badan Sungmin menegang dalam beberapa detik melihat Kyuhyun yang menjadi pengunjung tadi. Changmin terlihat memberikan daftar menu pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia menatap Sungmin. Ia mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa pembicaraan dengannya tadi belum selesai tanpa bersuara. Namun, Sungmin tidak benar-benar memperhatikan Changmin. Ia sibuk dengan usahanya menenangkan diri. Sungmin tidak boleh hilang kontrol seperti kemarin dan menyebabkan kekacauan.

Pura-pura tidak lihat. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Jalan seperti biasanya seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Sebelum Kyuhyun menyadari ada aku di sini, pikir Sungmin. Wanita itu menarik nafasnya dalam dan melangkahkan kaki.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Sungmin hampir melewati Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat daftar menu. Jantung Sungmin berdegub tidak normal seiring langkahnya yang semakin banyak.

"Kau harus istirahat dulu, Min." kata Changmin saat Sungmin melewati Changmin.

Sial, pekik Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ming." Kyuhyun yang mendengar Changmin langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang berjalan hendak melewatinya.

Sungmin mengabaikan panggilan Kyuhyun dan terus berjalan. Kyuhyun bangkit dan menahan lengan Sungmin.

"Ming. Kau….mengingatku?"

"Maaf tuan sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku tidak merasa mengenalmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Sungmin tidak ingin mengingat apapun tentang dirinya. Namun, hati Kyuhyun tetap merasakan denyutan sakit saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang begitu dingin.

"Tolong lepaskan tanganmu, tuan." Ucap Sungmin tanpa membalikkan badannya. Lengan wanita itu bergerak risih dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun refleks melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam lengan Sungmin. Telapaknya terasa kosong. Ia menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Beberapa langkah Sungmin berjalan, tiba-tiba Sungmin berhenti dan badannya melayang jatuh. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyadari apa yang akan terjadi beberapa detik kemudian. Ia berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan menangkap Sungmin yang nyaris membentur lantai.

"Ming!" Kyuhyun mengguncang badan Sungmin.

"Ya! Benar dugaanku ada yang tidak beres dengannya." Changmin berlari memanggil Shindong di ruangannya melihat Sungmin pingsan.

Kyuhyun memegang dahi Sungmin yang ternyata panas. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan panik. Badan Sungmin terasa sangat panas di lengannya. Ia belum pernah menemukan seseorang yang badannya panas sekali seperti Sungmin.

"Rumah," gumam Sungmin lemah dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Ming? Kau dengar aku?"

"Pulang…. Rumah.." Sungmin bergerak gelisah dan berkeringat. Melihatnya seperti ini Kyuhyun bertambah panik. Ia bukanlah seorang dokter, wajar ia panik melihat Sungmin seperti ini. Terlebih karena yang di gendongannya adalah Sungmin. Wanita yang berharga baginya.

Beruntung, Changmin datang segera dengan Shindong yang berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Astaga, ada apa ini?" Shindong menatap Sungmin sama hal nya dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin, panik.

"Rumah. Rumah Sungmin dimana? Dia mengigau rumah." Sergah Kyuhyun cepat sembari menatap Shindong dan Changmin menuntut.

"Rumah? Kita harus bawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit." Protes Changmin.

"Dia ingin pulang ke rumah! Aku akan menelepon dokter pribadiku untuk memeriksanya." Bantah Kyuhyun tidak sabar. "Cepatlah! Siapapun yang tahu rumah Sungmin, tolong ikut aku. Sekarang juga! Siapapun itu!"

Changmin memandang jengah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak terima di bentak dan di perintah oleh orang asing seperti Kyuhyun. Dia bukanlah bos bagi Changmin, jadi untuk apa mengikuti perintahnya yang arogan. Changmin hendak menahan langkah Kyuhyun untuk membantah pendapat arogan pria di depannya, namun ia sudah lebih dahulu tertahan oleh Shindong.

"Kita ikuti saja perkataannya. Mungkin memang Sungmin lebih senang di bawa pulang ke rumahnya." Shindong menepuk bahu Changmin dan berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita tunjukan jalan untuknya."

Continue

Thanks semuanya yang udah review ataupun yang menikmati FF saya ini. Baca Review kalian buat aku semnagat lanjutin FF ini, gomawo.

Menurut readers apakah adegan Sungmin di perkosa jungmo lebih baik di ceritakan secara detail atau hanya kilasan-kilasan samar aja? Habisnya, menurut saya pribadi agak ga tega nulis Ming di perkosa rame-rame… tapi ini tuntutan cerita makanya ming harus menderita dulu. Tapi, saya akan mengikuti keinginan terbanyak readers tentang masalah ini.

Karena saya ingin para reader menikmati cerita saya. Jadi di mohon masukannya ya~

Terima kasih.

Cho Kyumin 137 | Cho MeiHwa | danactebh | inyezreceel92 | ovallea| abilhikmah| orange girls| Baby nizz 137| ichadkelpeu |Michiko Haru |d14pink|SuniaSunkyu137|ratu kyuhae| kyumin1001| Hanifaaf| Wiprastyalee| Rly. | dewi. |pabogirl| Michiko Haru | Frostbee| TiffyTiffanyLee| Kim Jihae| sifkyumin136

Regards,

HarinJoy


	6. Chapter 5

**HarinJoy Present**

 **Darkness of Destiny**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A fanficion about Kyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Sungmin yang sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh dari café milik Shindong. Namun akan menempuh waktu kurang lebih setengah jam jika mengendarai kendaraan karena jalanan yang memutar.

Sesekali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang berada di jok belakang bersama Changmin lewat kaca spion dalam mobil. Ia melihat nafas Sungmin yang tidak beraturan. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Sungmin menyandar lemah pada bahu Changmin. Dan juga melihat Changmin yang merangkul bahu Sungmin agar tidak terjatuh. Hatinya berdebar keras melihat pemandangan itu. Entah berdebar karena panik atau berdebar karena hatinya marah melihat pemandangan Sungmin dan Changmin. Entahlah.

"Depan belok kiri. Mobil hanya bisa sampai di sini. Selebihnya kita harus menggendong Sungmin." Suara Shindong menyentak Kyuhyun untuk kembali fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah lapangan luas.

"Apa masih jauh?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mematikan mesin mobil dan menarik rem tangan.

"Tidak, hanya beberapa meter dari sini."

Changmin membawa Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Sungmin prihatin dan sedih. Ia berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dan Shindong yang masih berada di mobil. Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin menggendong Sungmin langsung membuka pintu dan menutup pintu mobil kasar.

"Aku yang akan membawa Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengambil alih Sungmin dalam gendongannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Changmin takut Sungmin terjatuh.

"Tunjukan saja jalannya" Lanjut Kyuhyun tidak peduli pada protesan Changmin. "Itu tugasmu." Ia tahu tindakanya tadi dapat membahayakan Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak tahan melihat Changmin menggendongnya ala pengantin seperti itu.

"Aku bukan pesuruhmu." Ucap Changmin kesal. Ia ingin sekali menutup mulut Kyuhyun yang seenak jidatnya.

"Sudahlah. Apa yang kalian ributkan?" Shindong melerai mereka dan lanjut berjalan. "Ikuti aku."

Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Shindong begitupula dengan Changmin sambil mendumal kesal.

"Di sini rumah Sungmin? Daerah seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Memangnya kita sedang menipumu?" balas Changmin sinis. "Dilihat dari mobilmu mungkin kau orang besar. Jadi, apa kau merasa tidak nyaman datang ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Ini gedung flat Sungmin." Shindong menunjuk gedung di depannya. "Ayo kita naik ke atas. Kamar Sungmin di lantai paling atas."

Kyuhyun menatap ngeri sekaligus tidak percaya Sungmin tinggal di tempat ini. Dia juga meringis mengingat mengapa Sungmin bisa tinggal di sini. Mungkin ini semua salah satu dampak apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Sungmin. Kehidupan Sungmin berubah drastis, seratus delapan puluh derajat dari hidup Sungmin sebelumnya, itu kesimpulan Kyuhyun setelah melihat gedung tempat Sungmin tinggal.

Dari luar, gedung ini tampak menyeramkan dan kumuh, begitupula keadaan di dalam gedung. Lorong-lorongnya tak layak dan kotor. Di ujung lorong Kyuhyun beberapa kali mendapati pasangan yang sedang bercumbu.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak begitu kaget melihat pemandangan itu. Ia biasa melihat pemandangan itu di club yang ia datangi. Tapi, ini adalah lingkungan tempat tinggal Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan wanita berharganya tinggal di lingkungan kotor seperti ini.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu flat Sungmin. Changmin bertugas menggeledah tas Sungmin untuk mencari kunci flatnya. Setelah mereka mendapatkan kunci flat, Kyuhyun bergegas masuk dan menidurkan Kyuhyun di atas kasur Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat gelisah. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Changmin mengambil handuk dan membasahi handuk tersebut dari kamar mandi. Ia mengelap dahi Sungmin yang penuh keringat.

"Kau—penyebab Sungmin kacau kemarin, kan?" Tanya Changmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. Ia sibuk mengkompres Sungmin setelah mengelap keringat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Seharusnya jika kau pintar, kau tak usah datang hari ini. kau tahu dia belum stabil setelah kejadian kemarin. Dan sekarang kau membuatnya—"

"Aku tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Changmin. "Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku harus menemuinya. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya."

"Apa yang sudah kau la—"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Changmin menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Lagipula apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin? Tidak usah ikut campur urusanku dengan Sungmin."

"Hubungan? Untungnya, hubunganku masih lebih baik daripada hubunganmu dengan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menatap jengkel laki-laki di sampingnya. Perkataanya membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dengan hubungan Sungmin dan laki-laki di sampingnya. Kyuhyun juga merasakan adanya sinyal perang dari Changmin.

"Tahu apa kau tentang—"

"Permisi?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong dengan suara dari arah pintu flat Sungmin. Sosok wanita berkemeja putih dan rok span hitam memenuhi pintu, di belakangnya ada Shindong yang memang sejak tadi menunggu di luar.

Kyuhyun mengenali sosok itu dan segera berdiri. Ia mendapat tatapan mematikan dari sosok wanita berkulit putih dan berambut hitam itu.

"Kibum, tolong periksa keadaan wanita ini." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan wanita bernama Kibum. Kibum menghela napas panjang, kemudian beranjak mendekati Sungmin.

"Begitu kau telepon, aku langsung bergegas ke sini dan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kau harus membayar itu, tuan Cho."

"Aku akan bayar semaumu, asal kau buat dia siuman."

"Baiklah Tuan Cho. Permisi tuan." Kibum mengambil tempat Changmin duduk tadi. Ia memeriksa dahi Sungmin, perutnya dan segala hal yang diperlukan wanita itu untuk mendiagnosa.

Kibum mengambil jarum suntik dalam tas dokternya. Dan mengisinya dengan sesuatu berbentuk cairan bening.

"Dia hanya kekurangan asupan nutrisi, masuk angin, dan gejala syok ringan. Aku memberinya vitamin nutrisi dan selebihnya ia baik-baik saja." Ucap Kibum sembari menyuntikkan vitamin itu. Ia juga memberikan plaster penurun panas untuk Sungmin.

"Biarkan dia istirahat penuh. Tubuhnya mengalami ketegangan yang bisa menimbulkan stress. Jadi, ia harus benar-benar relaks untuk mencegah stress berlebih." Kibum membenahi posisi tidur Sungmin dan menyelimutinya.

"Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?" Suara Changmin terlihat ragu.

"Ya, aku yakin. Selama saran-saranku di laksanakan dengan baik." Kibum tersenyum sopan pada Changmin.

"Percaya saja pada dia." Tambah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil merasa lega dengan keadaan Sungmin. Namun terselip rasa bersalah. Sungmin seperti ini karena kemunculan dirinya kemarin. Ia merasa ragu dengan tindakannya menemui Sungmin seperti ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Tuan Cho kita harus bicara sebentar. Bisa kita keluar?" Kibum menarik Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari flat Sungmin. Kibum membungkuk pada Shindong yang hendak memasuki flat Sungmin sambil menelepon.

"Kyu, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kibum dengan bahasa non-formal pada Kyuhyun. "Siwon akan marah jika tahu aku meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa izin darinya. Kau tahu bukan? Dia sangat protektif." Keluh Kibum pada situasi yang di alaminya sekarang.

"Jangan bilang kau habis tidur dengannya semalam? Ya! Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu!"

"Bukan seperti itu, Noona!" kesal Kyuhyun menanggapi tuduhan-tuduhan Kibum. "Dia wanita itu."

"Wanita itu apanya?" Kibum mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Yang di New York. Tahun 2010."

"APA!?" teriak Kibum kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Ya! Jangan keras-keras Noona!" Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Kibum untuk memelankan suaranya.

"Kau baru kembali dari New York, dan kau langsung menemukannya." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun antusias kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Ini kesempatan untukmu, Kyu."

"Tapi kau lihat kondisinya sekarang?" ucap Kyuhyun frustasi. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang arogan dan angkuh itu sekarang tak berdaya dan bimbang. "Dia seperti itu karena aku! Aku memang brengsek, Noona." Lanjut Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kasar.

"Hey tenanglah, Kyu." Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau harus tenang. Ingat konsultasi terakhir kita? Kau harus berpikir jernih dalam menghadapi masalah ini."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum putus asa lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Aku hanya merasa takdir ini sedang mengejekku, Noona. Semua rasa penyesalan dan bersalah ini memenuhi dadaku sampai-sampai aku tidak sanggup untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi, aku harus Noona. Hatiku mengatakan aku harus menebus semuanya."

Kibum mengangguk mengerti, "Aku mengerti. Kau sudah berusaha keras. Ikuti kata hatimu, oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menghela napasnya panjang. Ia harus memulai lagi dari awal. Menebus dosanya walaupun berarti itu nyawanya, ia akan bersedia.

"Donghae sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Wookie Noona dan yang lainnya pun sudah mengetahui semua yang kuperbuat lima tahun yang lalu." Pria itu menatap Kibum serius. "Noona—"

"Ya?"

"Jangan beritahu yang lain tentang konsultasiku denganmu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Itu adalah hakmu sebagai pasienku."

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega lalu mengusap wajahnya. Ia melirik ke dalam flat Sungmin memastikan keadaan Sungmin. Di dalam Changmin dan Shindong sedang berbicara. Kyuhyun tidak begitu peduli dengan kedua orang itu. Ia hanya fokus pada Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit. Kau mau ikut?" kata Kibum sembari sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

"Tidak, Noona. Aku akan menunggu Sungmin di sini."

"Baiklah. Aku duluan." Kibum berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Hati-Hati. Sampaikan salam pada Siwon Hyung." Kibum mengacungkan jempolnya dan kembali berjalan sampai hilang di tikungan lorong.

Kyuhyun melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul empat sore. Ia menatap hamparan bangunan-bangunan dari balik kaca. Ia membuka pengait jendela dan menggesernya hingga setengah dari kaca terbuka. Angin sore langsung menabrak wajahnya, membuatnya merasa tenang. Hal yang sangat di sukai Kyuhyun adalah menikmati angin sore yang lembut seperti sekarang.

"Permisi." Shindong menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat pria paruh baya itu di depannya.

"Saya akan kembali ke café." Kata Shindong.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya sopan. "Ne, hati-hati di jalan."

"Hmm—melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang yang sudah membaik—" Shindong menatap Kyuhyun ragu. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar dan menghela napas. "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Sungmin sudah telihat baik-baik saja, lagipula Changmin yang akan mejaga Sungmin di sini." Lanjut Shindong.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan pasti. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Changmin menjaga Sungmin berduaan saja. "Tidak. Aku akan menunggu Sungmin di sini."

Shindong menghela napas pasrah. Ia tahu pria di depannya—yang ia pun tak tahu namanya tidak akan pulang. "Baiklah." Ucap Shindong dengan matanya yang berubah tegas. "Tapi saya harap anda tidak membuat kondisi Sungmin memburuk. Saya tidak tahu apapun masalah anda dengan Sungmin di masa lalu. Tapi saya sudah berjanji pada orang tua Sungmin untuk menjaganya." Lanjut Shindong dengan penuh penekanan setiap katanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk sekilas. Ia pun ragu apakah ia bisa memegang kata-kata Shindong. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Sungmin bisa memaafkannya. Setelah Sungmin menerima permohonan maafnya, ia tidak akan meminta lebih. Jika Sungmin menginginkan Kyuhyun pergi dari hidupnya. Ia akan pergi. Jika Sungmin ingin ia tidak pernah ada di dunia ini lagi, Kyuhyun akan memberikan nyawanya. Sebisa mungkin ia akan memenuhi keinginan Sungmin setelah dia memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Shindong pergi membalikkan badannya setelah mengucapkan kata pamit pada Changmin yang masih setia di dalam. Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan pada Shindong meskipun Shindong sudah pergi melangkahkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam flat Sungmin. Ia melihat Changmin yang sedang duduk menghadap Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri sudah bernafas dengan teratur. Wajah wanita itu terlihat lelah dalam tidurnya.

"Kau tidak kembali ke tempatmu?" suara Changmin memenuhi flat Sungmin yang kecil.

Kyuhyun bersandar di pinggir lemari pakaian milik Sungmin. Tak jauh dari kasur dimana Sungmin tertidur. Dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun, ia bisa melihat wajah Sungmin dengan jelas. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wanita yang tanpa ia sadari sudah mengambil hatinya saat pertama kali Kyuhyun melihatnya di New York.

"Tidak. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang kembali ke café? Bukankah kau harus bekerja?" Tantang Kyuhyun tak mau kalah dari saingannya itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggap Changmin sebagai rivalnya saat ini.

Changmin mendengus, "Bahkan kehadiranmu tidak diinginkan oleh Sungmin. Lebih baik kau pulang."

"Kau bukan Sungmin. Tak ada yang tahu keinginan Sungmin saat ini. Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu itu."

"Aku sudah tahu pasti keinginan Sungmin saat ini."

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal. Laki-laki di depannya mengganggu emosi Kyuhyun dengan baik. Harga dirinya yang enggan terusik itu meronta-ronta untuk memberikan perlawanan. Tapi Kyuhyun menahan segala bentuk amarahnya. Ia tahu melawan perkataan Changmin tak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Ponsel seseorang bergetar. Suara getarannya memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi tersebut. Kyuhyun memeriksa ponselnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan pada ponselnya. Ia melirik Changmin yang masih terdiam duduk, sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ponselmu bergetar." Kata Kyuhyun singkat.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Changmin.

"Kurasa itu panggilan yang sangat penting. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya tak terjawab?" sindir Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya kasar kemudian mengambil ponselnya di saku celana. Ia melihat layar ponselnya kemudian berdecak kesal.

"Aku akan mengangkat panggilan di luar. Jika kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sungmin, aku akan menghajar kau hingga babak belur." Changmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam kemudian beranjak keluar flat Sungmin.

"Cih, aku yang akan menghajar dia bukan dia yang menghajar aku." Gerutu Kyuhyun setelah suara pintu flat tertutup rapat.

Kyuhyun menempati tempat Changmin tadi. Ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sedang tertidur tenang. Wajahnya cantik walaupun terlihat bayang hitam di bawah matanya. Wajahnya tetap mempesona walaupun pipinya sedikit cekung. Bibirnya tetap indah walaupun terlihat pucat. Di mata Kyuhyun Sungmin tak berubah. Tetap cantik atau mungkin lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Ming... apa kau benar tak menginginkan kehadiranku di kehidupanmu?" Kyuhyun merapihkan rambut Sungmin yang terjatuh di wajahnya.

"Ming.. maafkan aku. Kumohon." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Ia membawa tangan Sungmin mendekati bibirnya kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku sangat...sangat merindukanmu, Ming." Air mata seorang Kyuhyun turun mengalir dari matanya. Hatinya sesak karena wanita yang berbaring di depannya. "Kumohon maafkan aku, Ming.."

.

.

.

"Ya! Kukira ada suatu hal yang penting." Teriak Changmin dengan kesal.

"Ya! Hyung! Aku juga ingin mengetahui keadaan Sungmin Noona. Bagaimana keadaannya, Hyung?"

Changmin menghela napas panjang, "Sekarang dia sedang istirahat. Dan gara-gara kau menelepon aku harus meninggalkannya dengan pria itu."

"Pria itu? Yang tadi teriak-teriak bertanya rumah Noona ya?"

"Iya. Pria gila itu." Changmin berjalan keluar gedung flat Sungmin. "Kau tahu makanan kesukaan Sungmin? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya setelah dia bangun."

"Kau amnesia, Hyung? Berbicara saja jarang, bagaimana aku tahu makanan kesukaan?" jawab MinHo datar.

"Ah, benar." Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kurasa mulai sekarang kita harus membombardir Sungmin dengan banyak pertanyaan tentang dirinya."

"Ahh, kau saja Hyung. Aku sudah membayangkan wajah Noona yang sedingin es karena menahan marah. Bagaimana kalau ia melaporkanku pada Shindong ahjussi tentang aku dan Taemin?"

"Haish, kau tidak takut padaku? Aku juga bisa melaporkan masalah itu pada Shindong ahjussi." Dengus Changmin. Ia berjalan menuju minimarket yang ia lihat sewaktu datang tadi.

"Kau tidak akan tega mengadukan itu pada ahjussi, ya kan Hyung? Kalau kau mengadukan itu aku juga bisa mengadu tentang kelakuanmu yang memakan makanan persediaan di dapur."

"Ya! Beraninya kau bocah! Besok kau akan habis di tanganku."

"Nanti aku akan mengenalkan salah satu teman Taemin padamu, Hyung." Terdengar suara kekehan di sebrang sambungan telepon.

"Aish, aku tidak selera dengan wanita yang lebih muda." Changmin mendengus sembari mengambil beberapa telur ke dalam keranjang. "Hei, aku matikan teleponnya ya. Hyung-mu ini sedang mempersiapkan makanan sehat untuk Noona-mu yang seperti mayat hidup itu."

"Oke, Hyung. Sisakan makanannya untukku, Hyung!"

"Haish dasar bocah kurang ajar." Desah Changmin saat sambungannya telah di putus oleh Minho.

" Apa yang akan aku belikan untuk Sungmin sekarang." Kaki Changmin bergerak menuju rak sayuran. Tak banyak sayuran yang tersedia dalam rak pendingin tersebut.

Mungkin kimbab cocok untuk perutnya yang sekarang, pikir Changmin. Dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan mengambil dua wortel segar. Lalu ia bergerak mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat kimbap dengan cepat.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin terlalu lama dengan si pria brengsek, pikirnya. Dia tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi pada Sungmin. Ia juga tak ingin Sungmin tersadar dan melihat dia hanya berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin yakin seratus persen Sungmin akan terganggu.

Setelah menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk membeli apa yang ia butuhkan, dia segera memacu kakinya ke gedung flat Sungmin. Selagi kakinya melangkah, ia menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pada masa lalu. Banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Sungmin padahal ia sudah bekerja dengan Sungmin cukup lama. Jika di pikir ulang, pada awalnya Changmin memang tidak begitu peduli dengan kehidupan Sungmin. Tapi kepribadian Sungmin membuat Changmin tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan wanita tersebut. Hingga peristiwa kemarin membuat keinginan Changmin untuk mengetahui kehidupan Sungmin semakin menumpuk. Tak hanya sekedar ingin mengetahui kehidupan Sungmin tetapi ingin memasuki kehidupan Sungmin. Tanpa sadar semua itu sudah menggerogoti Changmin. Aku sudah tidak waras sepertinya, pikir Changmin setelah memikirkan Sungmin.

"Changmin-ssi?" Suara Sungmin memenuhi pendengaran Changmin setelah pria itu memasuki tempat tinggal Sungmin.

"Kau terbangun lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan." Jawab Changmin sambil menyimpan kantong belanjaannya. Dia mengamati ruangan tersebut tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Kemana pria brengsek tadi? Pikir Changmin. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Apa dia sudah pergi? Kenapa? Tanya Changmin dalam kepalanya. Terasa aneh untuk Changmin melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tadi keras kepala untuk tetap di sini tetapi sekarang sudah hilang entah kemana saat Sungmin terbangun.

"Changmin-ssi? Ada apa?" suara serak Sungmin menyadarkan Changmin dari pikirannya. Sungmin mencoba bangun dengan perlahan. Ia mengernyit merasakan denyutan di kepalanya masih terasa.

"Kau pingsan di cafe dan aku membawamu ke sini bersama Shindong Ahjussi." Jelas Changmin. Pria itu mendekati Sungmin dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin menepis tangan Changmin kesal.

"Aku hanya memeriksa suhu tubuhmu nona. Panasnya sudah menurun."kata Changmin tenang. "Istirahatlah kembali. Kau butuh istirahat agar cepat sembuh."

Dengan patuh Sungmin kembali berbaring. Ia melirik Changmin yang beranjak menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong belanjaannya. Sungmin terdiam. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati dan pikirannya. Suatu rangkaian kalimat yang menyedihkan dan membuat hatinya sakit dilontarkan kepadanya saat ia tertidur tadi. Sungmin tidak tahu itu mimpi atau nyata. Ia juga tidak tahu siapa yang melontarkan kata-kata menyedihkan itu. Yang ia tahu saat dia tersadar hanya ada Changmin di kamar flatnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mulai memejamkan matanya yang berat. Entah mengapa ia merasa lelah dengan semuanya dan hatinya semakin sakit setiap harinya. Air mata Sungmin mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Wajah Kyuhyun terlintas di benaknya. Hatinya berdenyut linu. Ia rindu. Rindu pada sosok yang ia cintai dulu. Namun saat memikirkan Kyuhyun rasa benci dan menderita akan datang sebagai pelengkap di akhir kerinduannya. Sungmin meremas baju atasnya tepat di dadanya yang berdenyut tanpa diminta. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya. Takdirnya begitu kejam menorehkan luka setiap saat. Memaafkan Kyuhyun atau membenci Kyuhyun tidak ada yang membuatnya merasa bahagia. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun namun membencinya setengah mati.

"Sakit. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan..." lirihnya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Kyu, ini sungguh menyakitkan..."

.

.

.

Dentuman bass menggema dalam gedung tersebut. Suasana panas tercipta dimana-mana. Lantai dansa menjadi wadah untuk ajang siapa gerakan yang paling menggoda. Salah satu wanita berpakaian ketat di dalam gedung tersebut berjalan dengan hentakan heelsnya yang menggema. Wanita itu menghampiri meja bartender dengan pria yang terduduk di salah satu kursinya. Tangan wanita tersebut menggapai leher sang pria dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Kyu, long time no see." Sapa wanita tersebut di telinga pria yang sedang menenggak minumannya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit lalu menoleh ke belakang. Wajah Victoria memenuhi pandangan Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan tanganmu." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Wow, kasar sekali." Kata Victoria diiringi dengan kekehan. "Sejak kapan kau pulang ke Korea? Apa kau rindu denganku setelah menolakku?" Victoria duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Pahanya terlihat jelas dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Victoria ingin menggodanya dengan posisi kakinya saling tumpang tindih.

"Cih." Dengus Kyuhyun kasar. "Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu."

"Katakan saja. Aku akan menjawabnya."

Kyuhyun menuangkan alkohol miliknya pada gelas dan meminumnya sekali teguk. "Sebenarnya, kau tahu keadaan Sungmin dan kemana ia pergi 5 tahun yang lalu, bukan? Kau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu kemana sahabatmu pergi, bukan?" tuding Kyuhyun.

Wajah Victoria mengeras. "Kau masih membahas tentang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu? Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak tahu mengenai kabar Sungmin sejak saat itu. Anak-anak mengucilkannya, karena.. yah you know what i mean, Sungmin sudah kotor."

 **PRANG**

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja dengan gelas yang ada di tangannya hingga pecah. "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Hah?!"

Victoria mengerjap kaget kemudian wajahnya mendadak marah. "Kau pasti sudah sangat mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, Kyu!" bentak Victoria kesal. "Untuk apa kau masih memikirkan wanita yang keluarganya pun mengusir dia! Aku lebih pantas berada disampingmu, Kyu!"

"Di usir?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin dan keluarganya?"

Wanita itu tersentak dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Emosi membuatnya melontarkan kata yang seharusnya menjadi bagian dari rahasia baginya dan Jungmo.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong tentang keberadaan Sungmin 5 tahun yang lalu. Jika kau tidak berbohong padaku tentang Sungmin saat itu, aku sudah menemukannya dan menemaninya di saat-saat tersulit baginya!"teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Beberapa pengunjung bar tersebut melihat keributan yang diciptakan Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi sahabat Sungmin, Vic. Harusnya kau menemaninya saat dia terpuruk bukan malah meninggalkannya!"

"Aku tak pernah menjadi sahabatnya! Asal kau tahu, aku muak dengan Sungmin. Muak dengan wanita yang berperilaku seolah-olah ia putri polos. Muak dengan kepolosannya yang mengira kau pangeran berkuda putihnya. Cih!"

"Well, Sungmin memang seperti putri dan kau seperti penyihir yang iri padanya." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menatap sinis Victoria dan pergi meninggalkan wanita tersebut.

Victoria menggenggam tangannya geram. Harga dirinya terluka melihat Kyuhyun membela rivalnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya, hah?! Toh, kau juga orang yang termasuk merusak Sungmin!" teriak Victoria melihat Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Kemudian ia berjalan melangkah dengan tangannya yang mencari ponsel dalam tas merah miliknya. Hentakan heelsnya terdengar tajam dan keras. Ia menekannomor yang sudah di hapalnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ada apa?" suara berat di sebrang sambungan telepon terdengar.

"Harusnya kau menghancurkan Sungmin sepenuhnya 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Ada masalah? Kenapa kau membahas masalah lama."

"Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin. Dan ia sepertinya akan kembali pada Sungmin." Geram Victoria. "Aku ingin kau menghancurkan wanita itu seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, Oppa! Hingga Kyuhyun hanya akan melihatku seorang."

"hahaha. Kau memang sudah tidak waras, Vic." Suara di ujung telepon terdengar menggema di telinga Victoria. "Oke. Aku akan membuat Kyuhyun hanya melihat kau. Lagipula aku juga rindu dengan seluk beluk tubuh Sungmin. Sepertinya aku akan bersenang-senang sebentar."

"Cih! Apa yang menarik dari tubuh Sungmin?" tanya Victoria sinis. "Ambil penerbangan malam ini juga. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama."

.

.

Continue

Wah! Akhirnya bisa lanjutin lagi FF ini hehe.

Pertama-tama aku pengen minta maaf sama readers setia DoD ini yang udah nunggu lama buat kelanjutan ff ini. Aku minta maaf karena sempat menelantarkan cerita ini begitu lama karena aku 6 bulan terakhir sibuk dengan acara pameran. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk semuanya.

Kedua, aku juga ingin bilang makasih sama readers yang mendukung cerita ini sepenuh hati walaupun banyak kekurangan dalam FF ini. Aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih dan bersemangat melihat dukungan kalian.

Oke. Udah segini aja cuap-cuapku hoho. Semoga kalian menikmati FF ini dengan sepenuh hati.

Regards,

HarinJoy

 **Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin. Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun**


	7. Chapter 6

**HarinJoy Present**

 **Darkness of Destiny**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A fanficion about Kyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang." Sungmin membungkuk pada pengunjung yang baru saja datang dan menunjukkan meja kosong pada mereka.

Sudah dua hari setelah kejadian Sungmin pingsan dan sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun kembali datang di kehidupannya. Sungmin menuruti apa yang Changmin katakan dua hari yang lalu untuk _bedrest_ minimal satu hari full. Ia memang membutuhkan libur kerja untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah. Hari ini, ia kembali bekerja dengan kondisi tenang. Selama dua hari ini Kyuhyun tidak muncul di hadapannya. Sungmin bersyukur lelaki tersebut tidak datang mengganggunya lagi di saat ia menginginkan ketenangan. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Kyuhyun kembali datang ke tempatnya. Ia masih begitu membenci Kyuhyun atas apa yang ia perbuat.

"Hey." Changmin mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan Sungmin. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin melengos ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil pesanan yang sudah jadi. "Kenapa kau berkeliaran keluar dapur? kau harus kembali bekerja." Tegur Sungmin setelah sampai di dapur cafe.

"Aku sedang mengambil waktu istirahatku." Jawab Changmin santai. "Seharusnya kau yang jangan melamun di saat sedang bekerja, Sungmin-ssi."

"Aku sedang tidak melamun."

"Aku melihatmu dengan jelas. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya dengan ketus. Changmin tertawa mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Sekali-kali jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu kau boleh bercerita pada seseorang. Misalnya Minho, Shindong ahjussi, karyawan lain, atau aku." Saran Changmin sembari menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan. "Semua orang mau mendengarkan keluhan dirimu kok." Lanjutnya.

"Tanganmu lancang, Changmin-ssi." Kata Sungmin setelah sesaat tertegun mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Hahaha. Maafkan tanganku yang berulah." Sungmin membalikkan badannya menuju pintu dapur sembari membawa beberapa pesanan pengunjung.

"Changmin-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk membawaku ke rumah daripada rumah sakit. Terima kasih juga sudah membuatkan makanan untukku." Kata Sungmin tanpa berbalik dan kembali berjalan keluar lalu menghilang dari pandangan Changmin.

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya. Hatinya senang mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Sungmin. Namun, ia merasa ada yang salah. Seharusnya ucapan terima kasih itu tidak semua di ucapkan padanya. Harusnya ia juga mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut pada seseorang lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau kita mendatanginya lagi?" Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ryeowook menghela napas pelan. "Tapi aku ingin meminta maaf dan mengenalkanmu padanya."

Eunhyuk menghela napas pasrah. Ia mengerti keinginan Ryeowook yang merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin. Dirinya sendiri pun ikut merasa bersalah setelah mendengar penuturan kekasihnya kemarin. Mau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah kerabat dekat dengannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Ryeowook.

"Ayo, jika kau mau bertemu dengannya kau harus semangat." Kata Eunhyuk mengingatkan Ryeowook yang terlihat cemas. "Dia terpuruk, masa kau juga ikut murung. Itu tidak akan membantu, tahu?" lanjutnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil kemudian lari mendekati Eunhyuk dan memeluk lengannya. "Terimakasih sudah mengingatkannya, nona Eunhyuk. Kau yang terbaik!" Ryeowook mengacungkan jempolnya tepat di depan wajah wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku memang yang terbaik." Timpal Eunhyuk di lanjut dengan kekehannya. "Lalu, apa rencana yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku masih ragu untuk menemuinya di tempat Shindong Ahjussi atau rumahnya. Menurutmu lebih baik kita menemuinya dimana?"

"Rumah!" jawab Eunhyuk to the point. "Kita tidak bisa membuat keributan untuk kedua kalinya di cafe itu. Seharusnya kau masih ingat itu Wook." Eunhyuk bergidik membayangkan betapa memalukannya mereka jika membuat keributan dua kali di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang berdekatan.

"Kau benar. Lebih baik menunggunya di rumah Sungmin Eonni."

"Menunggu?"

"Dia masih bekerja sampai sore."

"Kau bercanda Wook? Menunggu di depan rumahnya? Itu membosankan." Keluh Eunhyuk. "Lebih baik kita belanja sesuatu untuk Sungmin atau mempersiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Semacam surprise?"

"Surprise?" tanya Wook bingung.

"Datang dengan tangan kosong, lalu kita meminta maaf? Ayolah, aku saja tidak akan luluh dan memaafkan dengan mudah jika seperti itu. Setidaknya kita harus menyiapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang, atau malah nyaman bersama kita."

"Benar juga. Kau memang yang terbaik! Aku mengakui itu." Sahut Ryeowook antusias.

"Kau baru mengakuinya? Kau pasti menyesal baru mengetahui aku yang terbaik." Kekeh Eunhyuk. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Eunhyuk yang terparkir di depan halaman kampus.

"Apa aku mengajak Yesung Oppa untuk bergabung dengan kita?" Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas setelah berada dalam mobil.

Alis mata Eunhyuk berkerut. "Jangan. Lebih baik girl's time, Wook. Lelaki tidak bisa menyelesaikan urusan hati perempuan. Hanya perempuan lagi yang bisa menyelesaikannya." Kata Eunhyuk. Tangannya dengan lihai memutar kemudi agar terbebas dari deretan mobil lainnya. "Terkadang lelaki hanya bisa menimbulkan masalah yang tidak diinginkan. Sungguh merepotkan." Lanjut Eunhyuk setelah terbebas dari tempat parkir dan melaju di jalanan Seoul.

"Kau sedang membicarakan Donghae?" tebak Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk tertawa, "Siapa lagi? Dia begitu ceroboh hingga tidak bisa menjaga setan kecil itu di New York. Untuk apa Hangeng Ahjussi meminta tolong dia untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, jika ternyata terjadi hal seperti ini? Ck, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Ryeowook membenarkan. Bukan hanya kesalahan Kyuhyun seorang mengapa peristiwa ini bisa terjadi. Kyuhyun memang butuh pengawasan, dan mereka sebagai keluarga Kyuhyun lalai dalam hal ini. "Tapi, aku cukup lega."

"Lega? Apa yang membuatmu lega?"

"Ternyata Kyuhyun setidaknya mencintai Sungmin Eonni. Kupikir ia sungguh mempermainkan Sungmin seperti yang diceritakan Donghae. Dan kemarin aku melihat langsung penyesalan yang memenuhi dirinya. Aku cukup lega melihatnya mau bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang diutarakan Ryeowook. Seorang Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya saat berumur tujuh tahun memang condong pada sifat memberontak. Salah satu upaya protesnya pada kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Namun, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengubah apapun. Hangeng dan Heechul tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan yang didirikan dari nol dan jerih payah.

Sifatnya yang pemberontak dan arogan itu mendarah daging pada dirinya. Melekat begitu erat karena telah terbiasa dengan sifat itu bertahun-tahun. Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang buruk dan selalu mempermainkan orang. Jika diingat kembali, ketika kecil mereka sering bermain bersama. Pada saat itu Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang pendiam dan cenderung menjadi anak bawang ketika bermain.

"Aku jadi teringat sifat Kyuhyun saat berumur lima tahun." Ungkap Eunhyuk. "Dia amat sangat berbeda dari sekarang."

Ryeowook menerawang mengingat kenangannya di umur itu kemudian tertawa kecil karena berhasil mengingatnya. "Dia anak baik-baik waktu itu."

"Benar, kan? Aku tak menyangka dia berubah dengan cepat saat umurnya menginjak tujuh tahun. "

Eunhyuk memutar kemudinya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Wanita tersebut dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya pada jasa vallet. Ia turun dari mobilnya begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas vallet dan bergegas masuk kedalam pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kupikir kita harus membelikan beberapa perawatan wajah dan makeup." Usul Ryeowook mengingat ia tidak banyak menemukan perawatan wajah di flat Sungmin.

"Kau yakin ia tidak memiliki make up satu pun?"

"Yah,kupikir begitu. Aku tidak menemukan satupun di rumahnya. Wae?" Mereka melangkah menuju salah satu counter kosmetik terkenal saat ini.

Eunhyuk berpikir sembari menggeleng pelan, "Sulit dipercaya jika ia tidak mempunyai makeup satupun atau perawatan wajah." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan. "Kau lihat wajahnya kemarin?! Kulitnya tampak mulus! Walaupun terlihat sedikit pucat, tapi demi Tuhan ia memiliki kulit putih dan mulus! Dan itu alami!"

Ryeowook melihat Eunhyuk geli. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu saat pertama kali menginap di tempat tinggalnya."

"Daebak! Jika semua wanita korea mengetahui ini, mereka akan iri setengah mati padanya."

"Tolong pilihkan satu set perawatan wajah organik." Ujar Ryeowook pada salah satu karyawan counter tersebut. "Mungkin para selebriti pun akan iri dengan Sungmin Eonni." Lanjut Ryeowook setelah karyawan counter tersebut mencari permintaannya.

"Silahkan, Nona. Ini produk organik terbaik yang kami miliki." Karyawan tersebut menyodorkan produk terbaik milik mereka. "Produk ini limited edition dan nyonya beruntung karena produk ini tersisa hanya satu." Lanjut karyawan tadi.

"Sungmin Eonni sangat beruntung." Ryeowook tersenyum senang sembari menyenggol lengan Eunhyuk beberapa kali.

"Semoga ini pertanda untuk hidupnya lebih baik di masa yang akan datang. " timpal Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum. Kedua wanita tersebut berjalan keluar counter kosmetik tersebut setelah melakukan pembayaran. Sesekali mereka tertawa lebar membayangkan ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukan Sungmin mengetahui mereka membawakan hadiah untuknya. Namun, langkah dan tawa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang seseorang yang terasa familiar baginya, berjalan membelakangi.

"Hyukkie? Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kupikir aku tadi melihat kenalanku." Eunhyuk melanjutkan langkahnya kembali diikuti Ryeowook disampingnya. Otaknya berpikir keras menggeledah memori dalam kepalanya. Entah mengapa, Eunhyuk merasa terganggu setelah melihat seseorang yang dilihatnya sekilas tersebut.

.

.

.

Kata Open berubah menjadi close telah tersemat pada pintu kaca De'Floral. Sungmin menata kursi dan meja menjadi rapih seperti semula dengan cepat. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ia memandang kaca sepanjang tubuhnya yang menampilkan sosoknya.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh segaris hitam kecoklatan yang membekas pada perutnya. Ia menyentuh bekas luka yang sepertinya tidak akan hilang dengan sempurna sama seperti kenangannya yang tidak kunjung hilang. Ia tersenyum lemah. Lalu mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

Tok tok tok

"Noona? Apa aku boleh masuk?" suara MinHo terdengar dari luar ruangan.

"Ya." Jawab Sungmin singkat, ia merapikan lokernya dan menutup loker miliknya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Noona?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Noona, aku ingin meminta saran darimu, boleh?" Ucap MinHo pelan dan terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Saran?" Alis Sungmin mengkerut bingung. "tentang apa?"

"Ini tentang Taemin, Noona. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kumohon, Noona."

Sungmin memandang MinHo yang terlihat putus asa. Akhirnya dengan menghela napas Sungmin mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertengkar dengan Taemin. Kemudian ia memutuskan hubungan kami karena kesalahanku. Memang aku salah karena sulit membagi waktu antara Taemin, kuliah, dan bekerja. Tapi ketiganya menjadi prioritas utamaku jadi aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku untuk Taemin saja." Suara MinHo terdengar putus asa di telinga Sungmin.

"Makanya kau selalu mencuri waktu bekerja untuk bertemu dengan pacarmu itu?" komentar Sungmin.

Minho mengangguk, "Tapi, menurut Taemin aku tidak menyayanginya dan lebih menyayangi pekerjaanku, Noona. Ia merasa aku sering mengabaikannya."

"Lalu? Apa saran yang kau minta dariku?"

"Kami putus setelah bertengkar karena masalah itu. Kemudian, aku melihat ia sekarang akrab dengan salah satu temanku di kampus. Aku melihat Taemin tertawa lebar bersama dengan lelaki tersebut. Aku senang jika Taemin senang, tapi aku merasa terganggu karena laki-laki tersebut terkenal dengan sikapnya yang brengsek." MinHo mengepal tangannya kesal. "Lalu kemarin aku mendengar laki-laki tersebut mengadakan pesta untuk teman-temannya dan mengajak Taemin datang ke pesta tersebut." Lanjut MinHo.

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga mendengar gosip kalau lelaki tersebut hanya mempermainkan Taemin dan akan menyakiti Taemin di pesta tersebut."

Sungmin menatap MinHo dengan tajam, "Kau harus melarang Taemin untuk datang ke pesta itu!" pekik Sungmin. MinHo tersentak kaget melihat respon Sungmin yang diluar dugaannya.

"Tapi, Taemin tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku yang melarangnya. Dia bahkan masih marah denganku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Noona. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Taemin."

"Kau harus menolongnya! Itu satu-satunya saran yang kuberikan! Kau akan menyesal jika tidak berbuat sesuatu pada Taemin! Kau mencintainya,bukan?" Sungmin menarik MinHo keluar dari ruang ganti. MinHo merasakan tangan Sungmin yang bergetar.

"Sekarang kau datang kerumah Taemin dan minta maaflah padanya, jangan biarkan dia datang ke pesta itu."

"Aku juga ingin menolongnya, tapi aku yakin Taemin sudah berada di pesta tersebut. Pestanya hari ini dan aku tidak memiliki akses ke apartemen yang di sewa laki-laki tersebut, Noona. Aku hanya bisa berharap Taemin akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Kau satu-satunya yang bisa menolong Taemin! Mungkin Taemin juga sedang menunggu pertolonganmu!" Sungmin menarik MinHo keluar dari De'floral. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal yang sama pada dirinya terjadi pada diri Taemin. Kejadiannya serupa dengan masa lalunya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu seseorang yang ia cintai untuk menolongnya.

"Ming!" Suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya dari arah samping jalan. Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." Kata Kyuhyun setelah berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang MinHo yang berada di belakang Sungmin dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Alisnya berkerut melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Bukan hanya lelaki berkaki panjang saja yang mencoba mendekati Sungmin ternyata, pikir Kyuhyun kesal dan waspada pada sosok laki-laki di depannya yang terlihat putus asa.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinis pada MinHo.

"Kau membawa mobil?" belum sempat MinHo menjawab Sungmin melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan langsung. Kyuhyun bingung melihat Sungmin yang panik. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Antarkan kami." Kata Sungmin setengah berteriak.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, "Antarkan? Kemana?"

"MinHo katakan pesta itu dimana. Kita harus cepat!" pekik Sungmin lagi, tangannya tergenggam keras pertanda gelisah.

"Cho Tower."

"Cho Tower? Ada apa dengan Cho Tower? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tolong, antarkan saja dulu kami." Balas Sungmin tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menunjukkan mobilnya.

"Noona!" Panggil MinHo. "Tapi, aku tidak mempunyai akses apapun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang dia sewa! Ini percuma saja!" lanjut MinHo benar-benar putus asa. Sungmin memandang MinHo tajam dan berjalan menghampiri MinHo.

PLAK

Tamparan keras tepat mengenai pipinya. "KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI!" teriak Sungmin dengan mata yang nyaris mengeluarkan air mata. "Jika kau mencintainya, kau seharusnya memastikan orang yang kau cintai itu tidak terluka sedikitpun! Fisiknya.. mentalnya.. ataupun hatinya!" punggung Sungmin bergetar menahan amarahnya.

"Noona—"

"Siapa lagi yang akan menolong Taemin jika kau tidak ada di sana! Aku yakin Taemin masih mencintaimu dan menunggu kau menolongnya. setidaknya kau harus berusaha dulu." Lanjut Sungmin dengan air mata yang akhirnya keluar dari matanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan MinHo dengan seksama. Dia bisa memahami sedikit dengan apa yang terjadi pada situasi sekarang. Ia melihat Sungmin yang berusaha menahan tangisnya meledak. Kyuhyun ingin merangkul pundaknya yang bergetar dan mengucapkan kalimat penenang, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Sungmin masih menolaknya dan membencinya.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Kau bisa menggunakanku sebagai akses masuk." Kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Mereka bertiga memasuki mobil Kyuhyun dalam diam. Sungmin menggigiti kukunya cemas sesekali memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Minho yang berada di samping Kyuhyun bergerak dengan gelisah. Terlihat pipinya yang masih memerah bekas tamparan Sungmin.

Sepertinya tamparan Sungmin cukup keras, pikir Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang duduk di belakang mobil. Dari perkataanya tadi, Kyuhyun menangkap itu adalah suara hati Sungmin sendiri. Suara hati Sungmin yang ditujukan untuknya sekarang, ataupun di masa lalu.

Mobil Kyuhyun sampai di lobby Cho Tower. Kyuhyun menyerahkan mobilnya pada jasa vallet yang berada di lobby.

"Tuan Cho, selamat datang. Anda butuh bantuan?" seorang resepsionis menyapa Kyuhyundengan ramah.

"Aku butuh kunci kamar yang di sewa hari ini atas nama—"

"Jonghyun." Sambar MinHo cepat .

"Tunggu sebentar." Resepsionis tersebut mengecek sesuatu pada komputer di hadapannya. "Tapi, status penyewa tersebut private dan tidak bisa masuk tanpa seizinpenyewa." Lanjut resepsionis tersebut. MinHo menghela napas kasar.

Sungmin menggebrak meja resepsionis tersebut,"Izinkan kami masuk! Di dalam sana mungkin ada seorang yeoja yang membutuhkan pertolongan!" pekik Sungmin nyaris berteriak.

"Tapi, nona—"

"Berikan kami kunci tersebut atau aku akan memecatmu dari sini." Potong Kyuhyun dingin pada resepsionis wanita di hadapannya. Resepsionis itu tersentak dan dengan cepat memberikan kunci kamar tersebut kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan di depan yang lainnya menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar tersebut. Pintu silver tertutup yang memiliki nomor 7063 itu berdiri kokoh di depan mereka, sayup-sayup terdengar suara gaduh dentuman musik dari dalam. Kyuhyun menempelkan key card pada gagang pintu dan pintu terbuka.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?! Jangan lakukan ini kumohon!" suara teriakan Taemin dan kencangnya suara musik terdengar menembus indera pendengaran ketiga manusia di depan pintu.

"Sial!" teriak MinHo marah sembari masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen tersebut di susul oleh Kyuhyun yang ikut berlari. Di belakang Sungmin diam mematung, dadanya bergejolak marah, takut, dan kecewa.

Apakah aku terlambat? Ucapnya dalam hati. Apakah Taemin akan menjadi sepertiku? Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat.

Perlahan Sungmin berjalan masuk dan mengikuti sumber suara yang semakin gaduh dengan teriakan marah MinHo. Sungmin memandang ngeri pemandangan di depannya. Berantakan. MinHo sibuk dengan pukulannya dan umpatannya pada sesosok laki-laki bertelanjang dada. Kyuhyun membantu MinHo dengan berkelahi dengan ketiga laki-laki lainnya.

Taemin! Wanita itu dimana sekarang? Pikir Sungmin ketika sadar ia tak melihat Taemin. Mata Sungmin menyusuri ruangan yang terlihat berantakan karena botol minuman beralkohol yang berserakan.

"Taemin?" Sungmin menangkap sesosok wanita yang meringkuk dibelakang kursi dengan baju yang terkoyak. Sungmin mendekati wanita itu perlahan dan memeluknya. Taemin menangis ketakutan dalam pelukan Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin yang bergetar mengelus punggung Taemin dengan lembut.

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Sungmin di telinga Taemin yang masih menangis.

Sungmin tersentak kaget ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya kembali terdorong keluar seakan nyata berada di depannya. Sungmin mendadak lemas dan sesak.

"L-lepaskan aku." Teriak Sungmin lemah. Kyuhyun yang menyadari suara Sungmin menoleh ke belakang. Ia menggeram marah dan melangkah maju.

"Berhenti!" Pria yang menawan Sungmin berteriak kencang. "MinHo! Kau juga berhenti memukuli Jonghyun! Jangan ada yang bergerak! Aku tidak akan segan-segan melukai gadis ini!"

"Lepaskan... jangan sentuh aku." Ucap Sungmin di sela ketakutannya.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, "Lepaskan dia sekarang juga!" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Brengsek! Kalian sudah memukuli kami! Apa yang salah dengan kami? Wanita jalang itu!" laki-laki tersebut menunjuk Taemin yang sedang meringkuk di lantai. "Mendatangi kami dengan sukarela! Apa salahnya kami bersenang-senang sedikit dengannya!"

"Brengsek! Jangan menghina Taemin seperti itu!" Balas MinHo marah. "Kalian duluan yang mendekati Taemin! Sekarang lepaskan Sungmin Noona atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Hajar aku jika berani! Lihat! Aku akan menyentuh gadis ini! Kau lihat?!" tangan pria itu bergerak menyelinap di balik kemeja Sungmin. Mata Sungmin membulat. Ingatan bagaimana tangan Jungmo dan teman-temannya saat menyentuh tubuhnya terlintas begitu nyata. Pikiran Sungmin kacau. Ia bergetar hebat. Air matanya turun dengan cepat, dan nafasnya menjadi cepat.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Sungmin. "Lepaskan!" Sungmin semakin histeris saat tangan itu tak kunjung menjauh dari tubuhnya. Kaki Sungmin menendang-nendang tak tentu arah. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lelaki di belakangnya dengan brutal.

"Jangan sentuh Sungmin, Brengsek!" Kyuhyun menerjang lelaki itu dan membebaskan Sungmin dari kungkungan lelaki bermata sipit itu. Lelaki itu tersungkur jatuh.

Kyuhyun memukuli wajahnya tanpa memberikan lelaki itu kesempatan untuk bergerak, "Aku akan membunuhmu, brengsek! Beraninya kau menyentuh Sungmin! Brengsek!"

"T-tolong, hentikan." Lelaki itu merintih di sela pukulan Kyuhyun. "Aku... hanya bermaksud menggertak saja!"

Kyuhyun terus memukuli lelaki itu tanpa henti. Melihat Kyuhyun yang kalap, membuat MinHo menarik Kyuhyunmenjauh dari lelaki yang sudah tak berdaya tersebut.

"Hyung! Tenanglah! Dia sudah tak mampu bergerak!" MinHo menarik Kyuhyun menjauh kemudian mendekati Taemin dan menyelimutinya. Taemin memeluk erat MinHo dan menangis hebat. MinHo mengelus punggung Taemin dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun melihat Taemin dan MinHo dengan senyum kecil dan menghela napas. Ia berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dengan sedih. Wanitanya meringkuk memeluk lututnya sendiri dan meracau kalimat yang sama berulang kali.

"Lepaskan aku.." racaunya.

"Ming..." panggil Kyuhyun. Tak ada respon yang berarti dari Sungmin. Tidak tahan melihat keadaan Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya. Ia mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut.

"Gwenchana.. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah... tidak akan ada yang meyakitimu lagi. Aku berjanji.. aku akan melindungimu, Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun. Terselip getaran dari setiap katanya. Ia menyadari sepenuhnya. Menyadari betapa beratnya hidup Sungmin setelah kejadian itu. Semuanya adalah ulahnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun duga, Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Aku takut... aku sangat takut, Kyu..." ucap Sungmin pelan dalam tangisnya.

"Aku di sini, Ming.. semua baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

"Ini sudah malam. Kapan dia akan pulang?" Eunhyuk melirik jam tangannya. Mereka berdua sudah menunggu di depan flat Sungmin hampir dua jam. Ryeowook menatap keluar jendela dengan gelisah. Ia tidak mendapati tanda-tanda dari keberadaan Sungmin.

"Apakah ia lembur?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau menanyakannya padaku? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu , Wook." Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Sebaiknya kita kembali saja lagi besok. Ini sudah terlalu lama kita menunggu dia, Wook." Eunhyuk menatap sedih makanan yang mereka beli tadi untuk dimakan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Makanannya jadi sia-sia." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

"Hei, itu mobil Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menunjuk mobil yang baru saja terparkir dengan sempurna di halaman gedung.

"hah? Mobil Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk melihat arah yang di tunjuk oleh Ryeowook. "Omo! Dia datang bersama Sungmin? Bagaimana bisa?" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun kemudian diikuti dengan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Mereka berbaikan?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Ryeowook memandang halaman parkir dimana mobil Kyuhyun terparkir di sana. "Kupikir telah terjadi sesuatu tadi." Lanjut Ryeowook.

"Mungkin saja. Aku juga melihat sekilas mata Sungmin yang sembab." Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Pasti setan kecil itu berbuat ulah lagi." Decak Eunhyuk kesal.

"Tapi, atmosfer yang mereka ciptakan tidak terlihat Kyuhyun berbuat hal buruk." Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Ya, mereka memang terlihat aneh. Suasananya tidak baik, tidak juga buruk."

"Hei, sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?" Suara Kyuhyun mengudara dari ujung lorong lantai flat Sungmin. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tersadar dan melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di lantai yang sama dengan mereka.

"Kami berniat mengunjungi Sungmin-ssi." Akhirnya Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit kacau.

"Dia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja." Bisik Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook.

"Eonni? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Ryeowook mendekati Sungmin yang terlihat kosong dan lelah.

"Bisakah kalian pulang? Aku ingin sendirian." Akhirnya Sungmin berbicara dengan lemah. Ia meraih kunci dari tasnya dan membuka pintu flatnya. Ryeowook memandang tajam Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Apakah Eonni akan baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook memandang Sungmin dengan khawatir. Sungmin tak menjawab dan berjalan masuk ke dalam flatnya. Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin menghela napas kemudian.

"Baiklah kami akan pulang kalau—"

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Kita akan menginap di sini." Potong Eunhyuk sembari menahan pintu flat Sungmin yang hendak tertutup. "Lagipula kalian pasti lapar, bukan?" Eunhyuk mengangkat bungkus ayam goreng yang sudah di beli dirinya dan Ryeowook. Dia menatap Kyuhyun meminta bantuan untuk mendukung pernyataannya.

"Sejujurnya, aku memang sangat lapar." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengerti arti tatapan Eunhyuk.

"Nah, Sungmin-ssi izinkan kami untuk menginap satu malam di sini." Eunhyuk melangkah masuk, mengabaikan tatapan protes dari Sungmin. "Lagipula, selama ini kau selalu sendirian. Aku yakin kau sudah puas dan muak dengan kesendirian. Sekarang saatnya kami menemanimu,oke?" lanjut Eunhyuk sembari mengedipkan matanya pada Sungmin dan mengisyaratkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang terlihat tidak sopan. Namun, apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk benar. Sungmin membutuhkan teman yang menemaninya saat ini, Ryeowook yakin itu. Walaupun Sungmin menyangkal itu, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun yakin bahwa dalam hati kecil Sungmin berteriak menderita karena kesepian.

.

.

.

 **Continue..**

 **Hai, kali ini aku ingin mencoba untuk membalas review kalian, biar bisa lebih dekat dengan kalian hehe**

 **Lee Hye byung: Siapa nih yang brengseknya? Wkwkw abisnya di dalam cerita yangbrengsek banyak bngt.**

 **PumpkinEvil137: karakter mereka emang aku buat jahat bgt di sini haha *evilsmile. Kyuhyun sekarang udah waspada tingkat dewa buat jagain Ming ko sekarang hoho.**

 **Ini sudah update ya.. makasih udah nyemangatin dan doain aku! luv**

 **Lee Kyurah: Kyuhyun mah udah nganggep Sungmin wanitanya hoho jadi pasti dia bakal berusaha buat Sungmin beneran jadi wanitanya wkwkw**

 **Michiko Haruna: nelpon siapa ya? Nanti bakal terjawab kok hehe.**

 **Makasih udah nyemangatin aku ya! Luv**

 **Cho MeiHwa : wah kenapa ga bisa login ya? Aku udah jarang buka dari opera mini klo buka ffn :( bener banget! Klo udah sayang tapi benci jadi serba salah. Tapi klo udah gitu tnggal hati yang jawab apa Kyuhyun pantas menerima maaf dari Sungmin. Hoho.**

 **Kejadian sebenarnya dari masa lalu mereka akan terungkap nanti.. silahkan menebak-nebak dulu hehe ~**

 **Cho Vincelin: bener bngt. Kasian mereka selalu menjadi karakter yang jahat di FF *sungkemsamavicjungmoyangasli. Wah, semoga FF ini menghibur kamu ya~**

 **Terimakasih udah doain aku dan tetap membaca FF kyumin! Luv**

 **Vha137: emang banyak yang niat jahat ke Kyu sama Ming, kayaknya pada iri ngeliat Kyumin bahagia wkwkw. Kyu bakal jagain Ming kok, dia udah taubat hoho**

 **Danactebh: ini udah di update lanjutannya. Sama! Aku juga pengen cakar muka Victoria pas nulis ini hahaha.**

 **Aduh aku masih bisa dibilang pemula bgt untuk menggambar, karena sebenernya aku kuliah desain interior** **pamerannya sih isinya tugas2 aku selama satu tahun kemarin hehe**

 **Makasih udah nyemangatin aku ya! Luv**

 **Orange girls: iya bisa dibilang begitu, malah sudah sejak lama sebelum kejadian Sungmin Kyu sering konsultasi dengan bum. Sahabat belum tentu sahabat sesungguhnya.. Kyu bakal ngejagain Ming kok sekarang hehe.**

 **Makasih ya udah nyemangatin aku! Luv semoga ff ini bakal menghibur kamu~**

 **Nanayukeroo: hihihi mungkin klo aku di posisi Sungmin bakal memilih changmin. Tapi apadaya Ming masih mencintai Kyu walaupun belum bisa menerima Kyu hoho.**

 **Makasih untuk semua yang sudah baca FF ini~ semoga kalian terhibur dan terus menantikan FF ini! 3**

 **Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin. Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun**

 **Regards,**

 **HarinJoy**


	8. Chapter 7

**HarinJoy Present**

 **Darkness of Destiny**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A fanficion about Kyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana dalam ruangan itu tidak dapat dikatakan baik. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Eunhyuk yang mengusulkan ide menginap itu malah terdiam canggung. Entah mengapa perbuatannya tadi di depan flat Sungmin terlaksana dengan spontanitas. Ryeowook menatap pintu kamar mandi, dimana Sungmin berada sekarang.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang, Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menggeleng tanpa dosa, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ya! Kukira saat kau melontarkan idemu tadi, kau sudah memikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang." Dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

"Itu terjadi secara spontanitas. Kau tahu? Spontanitas. Aku juga terkejut kenapa aku melakukan hal yang tidak sopan begitu." Balas Eunhyuk membela diri.

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi." Kata Ryeowook. "Toh, ini juga bukan hal yang buruk." Lanjutnya menengahi. Ryeowook beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan menuntut menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak berbuat sesuatu yang aneh, bukan?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, "Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Kyuhyun. "Ceritanya agak panjang. Akan kujelaskan nanti."

"Tapi bukan hal yang buruk bukan?" desak Eunhyuk memastikan. Mata wanita itu memicing curiga pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

"Tengah-tengah." Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "tidak baik, tidak buruk." Lanjut Kyuhyun singkat.

Suara pintu terdengar terbuka saat Ryeowook ingin bertanya lebih lanjut pada Kyuhyun sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya meminta penjelesan dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap dingin pada ketiga orang di depannya yang sedang duduk manis melingkar di sekeliling meja. Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dalam yang Sungmin tidak dapat mengerti. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang lain selain Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Ayam goreng ini akan menjadi dingin jika diabaikan terus." Suara Eunhyuk yang canggung memecahkan keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Ia membuka bungkusan ayam goreng di atas meja dan menata saus di samping ayam goreng tersebut.

"Eonni, kemarilah. Kau pasti lapar." Ajak Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin hanya terdiam memandangi mereka di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sungmin menghela napas lelah. Ia berjalan ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring membelakangi ketiga orang yang menatap Sungmin dengan berbagai tatapan.

"Aku lelah." Kata Sungmin. "kalian saja yang makan. Kalau kalian sudah selesai, lebih baik kalian pulang. Kamar ini tidak cukup untuk menampung kalian semua." Lanjutnya datar.

"Ming, kau harus makan." Akhirnya Kyuhyun berkata setelah beberapa detik mereka terdiam dengan ucapan Sungmin. Tak ada respon apapun. Sungmin diam tak bergeming dalam posisinya. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling bertatapan bingung dengan situasi ini.

"B-baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau memakannya sekarang, kami akan menyisakannya untukmu." Ucap Eunhyuk canggung. "Kyu, ayo makan. Jangan bengong seperti itu terus." Lanjut Eunhyuk sembari mengambil ayam goreng untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kalian saja yang memakannya." Jawab Kyuhyun. Dia memilih untuk melihat punggung Sungmin yang terlihat kurus itu daripada memakan ayam-ayam yang dibawa oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk menggeleng heran. "Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Sama-sama menolak kehadiran ayam goreng yang menggiurkan." Komentar Eunhyuk refleks. "Wook, ayo kita makan ayam-ayam ini. Kasihan jika terbuang dengan sia-sia." Lanjut Eunhyuk.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bersyukur malam ini mimpi buruk tidak datang dalam tidurnya. Sungmin kembali mengingat kejadian Taemin dan MinHo tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil menyadari bahwa mereka tidak terlambat untuk menolong Taemin dan hal-hal buruk tidak terjadi pada wanita tersebut. Ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mendengarkan doanya kali ini.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Sungmin bisa melihat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tertidur di lantai kamar Sungmin dengan posisi saling meringkuk kedinginan. Sungmin mendesah pelan saat mengingat bagaimana para wanita itu bisa tertidur di ruangan yang sama dengan Sungmin.

Keras kepala, pikir Sungmin. Wanita itu mengambil selimut yang cukup tebal dalam lemari dan menyelimuti Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

Secara refleks mata Sungmin menyisir ruangan tersebut mencari seseorang lagi yang tadi ikut masuk ke dalam flatnya. Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sudah tidak berada dalam ruangan ini. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, menyadari bahwa hal itu tidak patut untuk ia lakukan. Sungmin melangkah keluar flatnya dan membuka jendela lorong depan kamar flatnya. Angin dini hari menyapu wajah Sungmin dan mengibaskan rambut Sungmin yang cukup panjang.

Sungmin terdiam dan terlarut dalam pikirannya. Saat kejadian tadi, entah mengapa ia bisa membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Pelukan Kyuhyun mengingatkannya pada masa-masa ia masih bisa tertawa dan tersenyum. Masa-masa dimana ia masih berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun mencintainya dengan tulus. Tak dipungkiri Sungmin rindu dengan pelukan itu. Saat perasaan rindu itu muncul, kenangan mengerikan itu juga selalu muncul tanpa peringatan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan kembali membuka matanya agar bayangan-bayangan dipikirannya lenyap.

"Terbangun?"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berada di sampingnya dengan menatap halaman parkir gedung. Lelaki itu membawa minuman berkafein dalam genggamanya.

Kukira sudah pulang, pikir Sungmin setelah kembali melihat halaman parkir gedung . Tak ada pembicaraan dalam beberapa menit. Hanya suara serangga dan angin yang menemani mereka.

"Kau ingin makan?" tawar Kyuhyun setelah memilih kalimat apa yang harus ia lontarkan untuk memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Sungmin menggeleng. Kembali hening.

"Maafkan aku." Akhirnya dua kata itu terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin dalam. Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa ia lontarkan saat ini.

"Untuk hal apa?" akhirnya Sungmin menjawab dengan datar dan dingin.

"Untuk semuanya. "

"Selama ini..." Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat untuk mengontrol emosinya yang mendadak menghantam hatinya. "Setelah sekian lama kau baru meminta maaf sekarang?"

"Ming, aku.."

"Saat itu kau ada dimana?" potong Sungmin lalu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya. "Saat aku membutuhkanmu, saat aku terpuruk, saat aku berada di paling dasar kehidupanku, kau dimana, hah?!" pekik Sungmin tertahan. Matanya sudah menampung air mata yang siap meluncur.

"Ming.. aku bersalah. Aku mencoba mencarimu tapi.." alis mata Kyuhyun berkerut melihat mata Sungmin menunjukan rasa sakit yang dia alami selama ini. Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Sungmin dalam pelukannya, hatinya sakit melihat Sungmin sekarang.

"Mencari? Kau bahkan.. saat kejadian itu.. kau tidak menolongku. Kau... menyerahkanku pada teman-teman brengsekmu! Harusnya, kau menolongku! Seperti Minho menolong Taemin tadi!" Sungmin menarik napasnya kasar dan membuangnya. Air matanya nyaris terjatuh sebelum Sungmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kau! Kau tahu betapa aku ketakutan saat itu?! Betapa menyakitkan saat itu?! Apa kau mendengar teriakan ketakutanku dari kamar tidur bodohmu itu?!"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang penuh dengan emosi. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan banyak arti. Ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sungmin, sesuatu yang tak pernah Sungmin ketahui. Namun, ia tahu penjelasannya akan terdengar seperti pembelaan diri yang tak dapat di terima. Semuanya tetap berawal dari ulahnya. Salahnya. Kyuhyun mengakui itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku Ming?" kata Kyuhyun pelan namun tetap terdengar jelas.

Sungmin menghela napas secara teratur. Ia kembali menoleh ke halaman parkir gedung. "Dalam hati kecilku mungkin aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa hidup dengan dirimu di sekitar lingkunganku. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal. Aku tak ingin membalas dendam pada siapapun." Kata Sungmin dengan tempo pelan. "Kau pasti mengerti.. apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diperbaiki. Sama halnya dengan hubungan kita. Kumohon, jangan mengusik kehidupanku lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi... menjauh dari hidupku." Tutup Sungmin lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamar flatnya.

Wanita itu menutup pintu flatnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Tangannya menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kakinya terasa lemas kemudian badannya merosot berjongkok di lantai. Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya dan suara isakan mulai terdengar. Saat mengatakan kalimat-kalimat terakhir tadi hati kecil Sungmin menjerit kesakitan karena ditekan oleh ego dan akal sehatnya. Ia merasa sedih. Merasa sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hatinya bukannya merasa lega. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk hidupnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa itulah yang terbaik bagi hidupnya sekarang.

Sama halnya Sungmin yang terdiam di balik pintu flat, Kyuhyun juga terdiam di luar. Ia sangat mengeti apa yang diucapkan Sungmin dan ia pun sangat mengerti bahwa rasa sakit Sungmin tidak bisa ia sembuhkan. Dia tersenyum miris menatap pintu flat Sungmin yang tertutup rapat sama seperti hatinya yang sudah tertutup rapat untuk Kyuhyun. Ia sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya dan Sungmin di masa depan. Ia menerimanya. Kyuhyun hanya perlu melakukan satu hal lagi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Sungmin. Ya satu hal lagi.

Pria itu berjalan menyusuri koridor dan keluar dari gedung. Namun langkahnya tertahan ketika seorang pria berdiri di depan gedung Sungmin dengan kepala yang menengadah. Pria itu mengunyah permen karet dengan giat dan kadang-kadang menyeringai. Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat dan matanya menatap nyalang. Kepala Pria tersebut bergerak ke posisi normal. Seketika mata mereka saling bertatapan. Pria di depan Kyuhyun kembali melontarkan seringaian pada Kyuhyun, wajahnya terlihat begitu percaya diri dan meremehkan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tak bertemu, Chingu-ya?"

.

Eunhyuk memandang langit-langit kamar Sungmin. Begitupula dangan Ryeowook yang sudah terbangun setelah mendengar ribut-ribut suara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di luar. Mereka tenggelam dalam diam dan pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa sadar salah satu dari mereka meneteskan air mata mendengar percakapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak ada yang bisa membantu mereka berdua bersama kembali. Semuanya sudah menjadi rumit seperti benang kusut, pikir Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sama. Sungmin mempunyai luka yang begitu menganga lebar, sulit mengering dan hilang. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang juga terluka akibat semua kejadian diantara mereka. Mereka tidak bisa saling menyembuhkan karena keduanya terluka. Mereka hanya akan semakin terluka.

Ryeowook bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut.

"Eonni.." panggilnya pelan.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya dan menangkap Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin. Sungmin menghapus air matanya cepat kemudian ia berdiri.

"Aku mendengar semuanya, Eonni." Kata Ryeowook pelan setelah melihat Sungmin yang bertingkah seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Niatan Sungmin untuk berjalan terhenti. Dia menatap Ryeowook.

"Uhm, maaf sebelumnya. tapi, aku juga mendengar semuanya." Eunhyuk ikut menyuarakan suaranya. Entah apa namanya atmosfer yang tercipta di antara mereka. Tegang, sendu,bingung, dan canggung melebur jadi satu.

"Lalu? Aku tidak merasa di untungkan, ataupun dirugikan dengan kalian mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak peduli." Sungmin berjalan melewati Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan kehidupan Kyuhyun. Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya sebuah masa lalu. Jadi, Kumohon kalian berhenti mengganggu kehidupanku." Kata Sungmin menutup ucapannya.

"Eonni.." Ryeowook merasakan hatinya ikut pedih. "Maaf... jika selama ini mengganggumu." Lanjutnya pelan. Air matanya perlahan mengalir.

Eunhyuk melihat Ryeowook yang menahan tangis. Ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai temannya, sebagai Eonninya, dan sebagai saudaranya. Eunhyuk juga merasakan hatinya berdenyut mendengar perkataan dingin dan tajam Sungmin. Tangannya terkepal.

"Apa kau harus berkata dingin seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatan Sungmin yang sedang merapihkan bekas makanan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk di meja. Beberapa detik terdiam, Sungmin kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau harus pura-pura menganggap kami tidak ada? Berpura-pura semuanya tidak ada yang terjadi?!" Eunhyuk menaikkan satu nada dalam ucapannya. "Aku memang belum terlalu mengenalmu dan belum lama bertemu dengamu. Tapi! Wookie sudah lama melihatmu dan memperhatikanmu! Dia dengan tulus ingin berteman denganmu! Sebelum ia tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Kyuhyun!" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang—"

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu apapun yang kau rasakan selama ini! Aku tidak tahu dan Wookie juga tidak tahu! Kami mengerti bahwa kami tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu sepenuhnya! Kami tahu itu! Tapi, wanita yang menangis karena di tolak keberadaannya oleh mu itu dengan gigih ingin memberikan sedikit cahaya untuk hidupmu!" Eunhyuk menunjuk Ryeowook yang terlihat kebingungan dengan reaksi Eunhyuk yang di luar ekspetasinya.

"Hyukkie, sudahlah." Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk dengan menepuk pundaknya berkali-kali.

"Tidak Wook. Dia harus tahu betapa dirimu dan aku ingin bertemannya dengan tulus." Kata Eunhyuk dengan nada yang sedikit turun. "Persetan dengan kita kerabat Kyuhyun atau orang yang dekat dengan si setan kecil itu! Kita ingin berteman denganmu tanpa melibatkan Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Kau ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun atau tidak pun aku terutama wanita ini sangat ingin berteman denganmu! Kau mengerti itu? Jadi jangan mencoba menjauh dari kami karena kami akan mengejarmu."

"Hyukkie..." Wookie mengusap punggung Eunhyuk yang naik turun karena mengambil napas seakan kehabisan oksigen. "Eonni, benar apa kata Hyukkie tadi. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk berteman denganmu hanya karena Kyuhyun. Pertemanan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kyuhyun." Timpal Ryeowook.

Sungmin terdiam mematung. Sebelumnya tak ada orang yang melontarkan kegigihannya dengan jujur di depan Sungmin langsung. Sungmin cukup kaget mendengar ucapan-ucapan tajam Eunhyuk. Semua yang dikatakannya benar. Sungmin sudah tahu bahwa dua wanita ini tulus padanya, hanya saja ia takut. Ia terlalu takut berhubungan dengan orang lain apalagi mereka adalah kerabat Kyuhyun.

"A-aku... hanya terlalu takut.." Ucap Sungmin pelan nyaris tak terdengar, tapi Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk masih dapat mendengarnya samar-samar.

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. Ia lega Sungmin bereaksi seperti ini setelah mendengar ucapannya. Ia berbicara tanpa pikir panjang tadi yang mungkin saja bisa menyakiti hati Sungmin lagi. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil sembari menahan tangisnya. Ia mengangguk setelah melihat Eunhyuk kemudian mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya. Mereka merasakan bahu Sungmin yang bergetar dan isakannya tak lama terdengar setelah mereka memeluk Sungmin.

"Jika kau takut.. hiks.. kami siap menemanimu, Eonni.." jawab Ryeowook di sela-sela isakannya.

"Ya,benar! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Lanjut Eunhyuk. "Ya! Kenapa kalian berdua menangis?!" kata Eunhyuk sembari mengusap air matanya yang keluar.

.

Suara ketukan berkali-kali terdengar dari luar kamar tidur milik Kyuhyun. Tak mendapati jawaban dari pemilik kamar, pelaku ketukan pada pintu kamar Kyuhyun memilih membuka pintu tanpa izin dari pemiliknya. Donghae memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang menelungkup di atas kasur yang berantakan. Kyuhyun menjawab Donghae dengan gumaman yang lemah.

Cahaya menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut setelah Donghae membuka tirai yang tadinya tertutup rapat. Kaleng-kaleng soju berserakan di lantai kamar. Donghae tak begitu terkejut melihat keadaan tersebut. Kyuhyun sedang tertekan, itu yang ia tahu setelah menemani Kyuhyun di New York bertahun-tahun. Tertekan karena apa? Ia tak tahu.

"Ya! bangunlah! Sudah dari kemarin kau mengurung dirimu dikamar." Donghae menendang-nendang lengan Kyuhyun yang terjuntai dari atas kasur. "Kau mau mati karena overdosis soju, hah?" Donghae terduduk di atas kasur Kyuhyun, menunggu Kyuhyun tersadar dan menjawabnya.

"Aku memilih untuk mati." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

"Ya! jaga omonganmu itu." Dengus Donghae tak percaya dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Ada apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" lanjut Donghae.

"Ming.. hidup Ming akan lebih baik jika aku pergi jauh darinya. Pergi dan takkan pernah muncul dalam hidupnya."

"Pergi dari dunianya sama saja dengan pergi dari dunia ini.." Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil satu kaleng soju dari dalam kulkas di kamarnya. Ia meminum hampir setengah kaleng dalam sekali teguk. "Dengan kepergianku... aku yakin Ming akan bahagia.. melihat orang yang membuatnya menderita mati. Itu setimpal.."

Kyuhyun hendak meminum kembali sisa dari dalam kaleng soju, namun tangan Donghae mengambil alih kaleng tersebut dan menyimpannya di atas nakas.

"Kyu, kau masih setengah mabuk. Jangan meminumnya lagi."

Kyuhyun kembali terduduk diatas kasur. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Lalu tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kasar. Donghae memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun yang cukup membuat Donghae waspada.

"Tapi Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Donghae tajam. "Pemikiran itu tidak berlaku sekarang." Suaranya kembali melemah.

"Pria itu.. pria itu.." geram Kyuhyun. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kyu... tenanglah. Ceritakan dengan tenang, oke?" Donghae yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang mulai aneh segera mencari nomor Kibum.

"Hyung! Pria itu kembali ke Korea!" Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya kemudian mengacaknya lagi. "Ia dengan berani mendatangi tempat tinggal Sungmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun lebih keras. Amarah terdengar jelas dari suara Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menonjok kasur berkali-kali kemudian mulai melempar semua yang berada di dalam jangkauannya.

Donghae menelepon Kibum segera setelah nomor yang dicarinya muncul dalam layar ponselnya. "Kyu! Tenanglah!" teriak Donghae di sela racauan Kyuhyun. Ia juga menghindari segala lemparan Kyuhyun yang hampir mengenai dirinya.

Pelayan rumah Kyuhyun berkumpul dengan cepat di depan kamar Kyuhyun mendengar keributan yang disebabkan oleh tuannya.

"Tolong, tahan Kyuhyun! Cepat!" desak Donghae melihat Kyuhyun semakin tak terkendali. Para pelayan lelaki maju dan menahan Kyuhyun yang mulai melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Halo?" sambungan telepon Donghae terjawab mendengarkan suara wanita.

"Oh, ya tuhan! Kenapa lama sekali menjawabnya, noona?!"

"Ada apa?" suara dari ponsel Donghae mulai terdengar serius.

"Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ia tak terkendali sekarang! Kau harus segera ke rumah Kyuhyun, Noona!" desak Donghae.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Pastikan kau menenangkan Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Donghae menghela napas gusar. Ia kembali memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih meracau terkadang menggeram kemudian suaranya melemah lalu emosinya kembali naik dan kembali berteriak emosi. Para pelayan laki-laki sebisa mungkin menahan Kyuhyun yang masih bergerak terkendali. Donghae melihat pelayan-pelayan itu kesulitan menahan Dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Kyu! Dengarkan aku, oke?" Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan memanggil lelaki tersebut. "Tenangkan pikiranmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, Hyung! Tidak ada yang berakhir dengan baik-baik saja!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Pria itu! Bajingan itu! Jungmo sialan itu datang untuk mengganggu Sungmin!" geram Kyuhyun tertahan.

"Oke.. semua akan baik-baik saja. Dengarkan aku, semua akan baik-baik saja karena kau akan melindungi Sungmin. Jadi, tenangkan dirimu."

Kyuhyun tertawa miris, "Aku tidak bisa melindungi Sungmin. Aku sama dengan Jungmo,, aku sama bajingannya seperti Jungmo, Hyung." Suara Kyuhyun melemah dan gerakan tak terkendalinya terhenti. Ia terduduk lemas. Para pelayan yang menahannya bernapas lega sembari melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan Sungmin tidak ingin melihatku.." Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu dengan cepat. Semua kilasan masa lalunya terlintas dengan cepat. Mulai dari orang tuanya yang mengabaikannya, sikapnya yang arogan, senyuman Sungmin, genggaman tangan Sungmin yang hangat, lalu dengan cepat berubah menjadi teriakan Sungmin, dirinya yang hanya terdiam di kamar, dirinya yang terjatuh pingsan di kamarnya, dirinya yang terbangun dan menemukan pemandangan mengenaskan, dan terakhir wajah Jungmo yang menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal dan menerjang wajah Jungmo yang menyeringai di hadapannya. "Sialan! Ku bunuh kau! " Kyuhyun meninju wajah Jungmo yang tak berdaya di bawah badan Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kyu!" Suara Donghae memasuki indra pendengaran Kyuhyun samar-samar. "Kyu! Sadarlah! Argh.. ini aku! Hei! Ini aku Donghae! Kyuhyun, sadarlah!" teriakan Donghae terdengar jelas di pendengaran Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan wajah Jungmo yang berubah menjadi Donghae dalam penglihatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa badannya tertarik keatas dan lengannya tercengkram kuat oleh pelayan laki-laki di rumahnya. Ia menatap Donghae dengan keterkejutan. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Pikir Kyuhyun. Pikirannya kalut. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Telinganya berdenging keras. Tak ada suara lain yang masuk selain dengingan ke telinganya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya. Di lengannya masih tercengkram kuat tangan seseorang.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang memasuki kamarnya. keduanya sama-sama terkejut melihat situasi yang tengah berlangsung ini. Tak ada suara yang di dengar Kyuhyun, masih dengingan yang bertambah kuat. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sedang berteriak panik melihat Donghae yang mendapat memar di pipinya dan dirinya yang tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Semua gerakan yang dilihat Kyuhyun terasa bergerak pelan seperti mendapat efek slowmotion.

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun melihat Kibum memasuki kamarnya dan terburu-buru mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat Kyuhyun dengar. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas dokternya. Cengkraman di lengan Kyuhyun semakin kuat dan akhirnya Kyuhyun merasakan sengatan di lengannya. Sesaat setelah itu, dengingan yang di dengar Kyuhyun berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Jantungnya terasa berangsur-angsur kembali tenang. Dan Kyuhyun merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Istirahatlah Kyu. Tenangkan pikiranmu dan tidurlah." Suara Kibum terdengar lembut sebelum Kyuhyun terjatuh dalam tidurnya.

.

"Aish, pelan-pelan, Hyuk." Donghae meringis merasakan luka di sudut bibirnya berkedut-kedut saat Eunhyuk menempelkan kapas antiseptik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal. "Apa salahmu membuatnya memukuli dirimu sepeti ini."

"Sudahlah, ini bukan apa-apa." Jawab Donghae lembut. "Akhh." Donghae meringis saat Eunhyuk menempelkan kapasnya dengan keras.

"Apa yang bukan apa-apa? Lihat wajahmu babak belur begini!"

"Aku juga baru melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini." Kata Ryeowook menambahkan. "Apa.. sewaktu di New York Kyuhyun pernah seperti ini?"

"Beberapa kali."

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook lagi memastikan.

"Sudah selesai." Eunhyuk menempelkan plester kecil di sudut bibir Donghae dan memberikan salep untuk memar di pipi Donghae. "Aku harap ini tidak membekas." Gumam Eunhyuk.

"Aku pikir mungkin kejadian Sungmin itu hanya pemicunya." Jawab Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Alis Ryeowook mengkerut bingung. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Emosi Kyuhyun dari kecil sudah tidak stabil. Di lihat dari riwayat kesehatannya, saat ia berumur 7 tahun ia pernah di bawa ke psikiater." Suara Kibum menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Kibum duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di ruang keluarga diikuti dengan Siwon.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sepupu-sepupu kecilku ini." Siwon menyapa Ryeowook dan Donghae dengan senyum tertoreh di hadapannya. "Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu denganmu Hyukkie. Seperti biasa, kau selalu menempel pada Donghae." Lanjut Siwon terkekeh.

"Ya Oppa! Jangan menggodaku!" Eunhyuk merengut mendapat godaan dari calon kakak iparnya ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

Kibum mengangguk tenang, "Tidak apa-apa. Dia sedang beristirahat. Aku sudah menyuntikkan obat penenang dan mengobati luka di tangannya."

Donghae menghela napas pelan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun sebenarnya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun, seperti yang kubilang tadi, ia memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil dari dia kecil. Mungkin kalian tidak ingat karena kalian juga masih kecil saat itu. Tapi di riwayat kesehatan Kyuhyun, Kyhyun pernah mendapatkan perawatan mental saat ia berumur 7 tahun."

"Itu usia dimana ia mulai berubah menjadi arogan dan mudah marah." Lanjut Siwon.

"Benar. Tapi aku tak menyangka Kyuhyun mendapat perawatan di psikiater saat itu." Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk mengingat saat-saat Kyuhyun berumur 7 tahun.

"Apa yang menyebabkan itu semua?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Diagnosanya karena keturunan genetik, dan pemicunya adalah kurangnya kasih sayang yang di dapatkan Kyuhyun dari Hangeng ahjussi dan Heechul Ahjumma. Mungkin saat melihat kalian yang selalu mendapat perhatian dari orang tua masing-masing, perlahan-lahan kecemburuan dan rasa terabaikan menumpuk menjadi sebuah bongkahan yang siap meledak kapan saja. Itu awal mula emosi Kyuhyun tak stabil dan dapat berujung dengan kehilangan akal sehat karena depresi yang berat. "

"Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun bisa menjadi gila kapan saja?" pekik Eunhyuk kaget. "Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Apa kambuhnya Kyuhyun sekarang... di picu dari kejadian Sungmin seperti yang tadi dikatakan Donghae?"

Kibum mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Kyuhyun tidak ingin kalian mengetahui tentang kesehatan mentalnya. Ia memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini dari kalian. Tapi Kupikir ada baiknya kalian mengetahui ini mengingat keadaan Kyuhyun bisa memburuk kapan saja. Ia membutuhkan dukungan moral dari orang-orang yang memiliki ikatan emosional dengan dirinya."

"Apa keadaan Kyuhyun lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, Noona?"

Semua tatapan mengarah pada Kibum setelah mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. "Aku belum tahu, sebelum konseling dilaksanakan. Tapi kemungkinan sekarang kondisinya memburuk. Kyuhyun mulai berhalusinasi dan memukul Donghae, dan itu cukup mengkhawatirkan."

"Mungkin dalam pikirannya terbebani dengan pertengkaran Sungmin Eonni dan Kyuhyun dua hari yang lalu." Ucap Ryeowook lemah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa takdir begitu tega mempermainkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Rasanya ia ingin menangis merasa kasihan terhadap keduanya.

"Dan setelah mendengar racauan Kyuhyun tadi sepertinya Jungmo datang ke Korea dan ia bilang Jungmo akan menyakiti Sungmin. Mungkin pikirannya saling tumpang tindih."

"Siapa Jungmo?" tanya Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

Donghae menghela napas gusar, "Salah satu pemerkosa Sungmin."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling pandang sembari menahan napasnya. "Mungkinkah... pria mencurigakan yang melihat ke arah Sungmin Eonni dari mobilnya saat di cafe?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae cepat.

"Tadi aku dan Ryeowook mampir ke tempat Sungmin bekerja. Saat kami di dalam cafe tak sengaja aku menangkap gerak-gerik mencurigakan seorang pria dari dalam mobil." jawab Eunhyuk panik.

"Kami pikir ia hanya sedang mensurvey cafe itu saja. Tapi setelah diingat-ingat, matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Sungmin yang sedang bekerja. Apakah dia Jungmo? Kalau iya bagaimana dengan Eonni?" lanjut Ryeowook sembari menggigiti kukunya.

"Tenang. Coba kau sebutkan ciri-ciri pria tersebut." ucap Kibum mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Rambutnya sangat mencolok, berwarna silver." Jawab Eunhyuk cepat.

"Kupikir wajahnya cukup panjang dan kurus." Tambah Ryeowook. "Hidungnya mancung."

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kupikir kita harus segera menemui Sungmin." Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa orang itu Jungmo?!"

Donghae mengangguk yakin. "Ya, aku sangat yakin orang itu adalah Jungmo."

 **Continue...**

it's time to reply your review ! here we go~~

Laa753 : Waa selamat datang di FF-ku , semoga terus baca dan review ya. terima kasih atas supportnya. Luv

lee hye byung : Amiin. Semoga Kyuhyun dapat menghilangkan trauma

leleekyumin : ya, ini awal baik utnutk mereka walaupun sebenarnya Ming masih menyangkal keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi setidaknya mereka sudah berbicara.

Aku juga berharap begitu untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di dunia nyata. Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk mereka.

ikakyuminss : belum terungkap siapa yang dilihat Eunhyuk di mall wehehehe nanti akanterungkap sendiri.

Kayaknya masih belum terlalu banyak Kyumin momment. Ming masih memilih untuk menghindari Kyuhyun

Abilhikmah :Kyu memang sbenarnya ingin menjaga Ming, lebih dari dirinya sendiri hehehe

PumpkinEvil137 : Ya, Sungmin tidak ingin nasib taeminho sama dengan takdirnya kyumin. Huhuhu. Kyu bakal jagain Ming dengan cara apapun wehehehe/

Terimakasih atas doanya dan supportnya ya~

Guest : ini sudah lanjut~

Guest : ya, secara tidak langsung seperti itu. Tapi ada sesuatu dibalik semua kejadian itu. Tapi masih rahasia hehe. Maaf ya kalau cerita ini membuat kmu merasa tidak nyaman, aku hanya ingin menyalurkan imajinasiku saja dan tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan jalan cerita untuk mengambil hikmah dari suatu kejadian seberat apapun itu. hehehe

HilmaKins : Halooo HilmaKins~ selamat datang di ffku ini. Waah aku juga seneng loh masih ada yang mau membaca FF Kyumin~ ini sudah lanjut ya. selamat membaca

nanayukeroo : Ming ga segampang itu ko memaafkan Kyuhyun hehe. Banyak pertimbangan yang membuatnya bimbang untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia masih cinta sama Kyuhyun heheh. "I hate you but i love you" itu yang dirasakan Sungmin.

danactebh : Ya, akan ada konflik lagi~ selagi konflik maslah Kyumin akan terus berlanjut saling terhubung. Hehehe terimakasih untuk semngatnya. Luvv

orange girls : Ya, Min masih cinta dong sama Kyu. Benci tapi cinta. Udah kaya lagu aja, i hate you but i love you hehehe. Untungnya Hyuk masih peka buat ga nelepon Hae dan Wook ga nelepon Yesung yang ada nantinya perang dan gaduh hehehe. Makasih ya udah kasih support untuk ff ini~

Michiko Haruna : ini udah next yaa~ makasih atas semangatnya ya hehe


	9. Chapter 8

**HarinJoy Present**

 **Darkness of Destiny**

 **Chapter** **8**

 **A fanficion about Kyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin merapihkan meja yang sempat di tempati oleh Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tadi. Seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya kedua wanita itu begitu cerewet dan merecoki kehidupan Sungmin. namun ada yang berbeda setelah hari dimana mereka bertiga menangis dalam satu atap, perbedaan itu terlihat pada pihak Sungmin. Wanita itu mulai memahami dan beradaptasi dengan keberadaan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Sepenuhnya, Sungmin menerima kehadiran Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk walaupun masih terkesan canggung.

Semenjak hari itu juga Kyuhyun tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Eunhyuk maupun Ryeowook tidak pernah membahas apapun tentang Kyuhyun ketika mereka berkunjung menemui Sungmin. Mereka benar-benar menjaga perasaan Sungmin untuk tidak pernah menyinggung tentang pria itu. Namun, sebersit rasa penasaran mengenai kabar Kyuhyun menghampiri diri Sungmin. Wanita itu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ini keinginan sebenarnya yang diinginkan dirinya? Apakah kemarin ia berbicara terlalu kasar? Apakah dengan ini hatinya bisa bernapas lega atau sebaliknya?

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Sudahlah, yang kulakukan sudah benar. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, pikirnya.

"Noona!" panggil Minho pada Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh.

"Changmin Hyung memintamu untuk ke dapur. Cepat katanya. Penting." Minho melirik pintu dapur menunjuk keberadaan Changmin.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. "Aku sedang sibuk di sini." Lanjut Sungmin.

Minho mengambil alih lap di tangan Sungmin, "Biar aku saja yang menangani di sini. Sekalian Noona beristirahat di belakang."

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa." Sungmin menaikkan bahunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Minho yang mulai membersihkan meja.

Sungmin mendorong pintu dapur dengan lancar, lalu ia mencari seseorang yang katanya sedang mencarinya dengan alasan 'keadaan penting' tadi. Sungmin berdecak ketika matanya tidak mendapati Changmin di dapur. Ia bergumam kesal karena Minho mempermainkannya.

"Dasar, bocah sialan." Umpat Sungmin kesal.

"Siapa bocah sialan?" suara Changmin dari arah ruang penyimpanan menganggetkan Sungmin.

"YA!" teriak Sungmin menampakkan kekesalannya karena kaget.

"Wae? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Changmin menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau di belakangku?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"dari tadi aku di ruang penyimpanan. Kau saja yang tidak sadar karena pikiranmu melayang-melayang entah kemana." Balas Changmin santai.

Sungmin mendelik mendengar jawaban Changmin yang hampir seratus persen benar adanya. Changmin menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin, menyodorkan sebuah sandwich dan botol soda di masing-masing tanganya. Sungmin menatap Changmin bingung.

"Makanlah." Changmin menyerahkan sandwich dan soda ke tangan Sungmin kemudian bersandar di meja dapur. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Jika ada yang memberimu kebaikan kau tak usah berpikir untuk menerimanya, cukup hanya menerimanya."

"Ck, jika kau mau melakukan kebaikan, kau tak seharusnya mengumbar-umbar jika kau telah melakukan kebaikan." Sindir Sungmin di balas kekehan Changmin. Sungmin ikut menyadarkan tubuhnya di atas meja dan menyimpan botol soda di meja samping tubuh Sungmin. "Aku akan memakannya kalau begitu." Lanjut Sungmin sembari mengacungkan sandwich di tanganya ke arah Changmin.

"Jadi,ada 'keadaan penting' apa?" tanya Sungmin setelah menelan gigitan sandwich pertamanya.

Changmin tertawa kecil, "Keadaan pentingnya adalah melihat dirimu seperti robot di luar sana adalah hal darurat dan aku tahu kau belum makan sama sekali."

Sungmin menatap Changmin curiga, "Kau memperhatikanku dari pagi?" tanya Sungmin sangsi. "oh, kau membuatku merinding." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Yah, karena kau terlihat mencolok dengan gerak-gerikmu yang aneh itu, bagaimana bisa aku tidak memperhatikannya." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin menatap sandwich ditangannya dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, bukan hal yang penting."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku bisa mendengarkanmu."

Sungmin tampak berpikir dalam diam,"Jika... ada seseorang yang berbuat kesalahan besar padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada orang tersebut?" dengan pelan Sungmin akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Yang pasti aku akan menghajarnya." Tandas Changmin. Sungmin mendelik mendengar jawaban Changmin yang terdengar tidak serius. "Aku serius, aku akan menghajarnya hingga puas. Dia pantas mendapatkannya bukan?" lanjut Changmin.

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian mengigigit sandwichnya untuk kedua kalinya, "Kau benar. Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tapi," sela Changmin. "Saat kita berpikir kau akan merasa puas ketika menghajar atau membenci orang tersebut, apakah kau akan merasa benar-benar puas setelah melakukannya?"

Sungmin terdiam.

"Sejujurnya tak akan ada kepuasan pada diri kita setelah menghajar atau apapun itu pada orang yang telah berbuat salah pada kita. Kau pasti akan merasa terus menderita dan marah di lubuk hatimu. Hal tersebut juga membuat kita lelah. Hidup kita akan terasa sia-sia dan terbuang dengan percuma, padahal kita hanya hidup sekali."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau perbuat jika hal tersebut terjadi padamu?"

"Kupikir aku akan mendengarkan penjelasan orang tersebut dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang hatiku inginkan setelah mendengar semua penjelasan orang tersebut. Tentu saja sesudah aku menghajarnya terlebih dahulu. Selanjutnya, memaafkan atau tidak memaafkan itu adalah pilihan. Tapi jika memilih untuk memaafkan kau harus menerima konsekuensi yang akan di terimanya nanti. Begitupula sebaliknya."

"konsekuensi?"

"Ya jika kau memaafkan orang itu kau harus menerima semua perbuatan dan kesalahan yang telah dilakukan padamu. Menerima keadaan yang telah terjadi sekarang. berdamai dengan takdir. Benar-benar menerima apa yang sudah terjadi dan mengambil sisi positifnya. Begitu pula jika memilih untuk tidak memaafkan. Kau akan memiliki konsekuensi dimana kau akan merasa terus marah dan terus menyesal dengan apa yang menimpa dirimu."

Dalam hati Sungmin bergemuruh, perasaannya bercampur aduk. "bagaimana jika kau merasa bimbang? Di satu sisi kau ingin menerima semua kesalahannya, tapi di sisi lain kau belum bisa menerima kesalahan tersebut sepenuhnya."

"Rasakan jadi perspektif orang yang berbuat kesalahan pada kita. Cobalah menerima seseorang yang sedang mencoba meminta maaf pada dirimu sekarang, bukan sosok seseorang tersebut yang telah melakukan kesalahan dulu. Kesalahan mungkin akan terjadi dengan berbagai jalan dan cara, yang terpenting apakah yang berbuat kesalahan tersebut tulus menyesal atau tidak. " jawab Changmin sembari menghela napas. "Mungkin pendapatku ini tidak akan sejalan dengan pendapatmu. Tapi pada intinya hati kecil kita akan menuntun kita pada suatu yang terbaik untuk kita. Entah bagaimana caranya." Lanjut Changmin.

Wanita itu menghela napas, "Ya mungkin kau ada teori sulit dijalankan pada kenyataan bukan?"

Changmin menepuk kepala Sungmin, "Yah memang, tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Jangan terlalu berharap perubahan yang besar. Kau dapat mencobanya sedikit demi sedikit."

"Baiklah." Sungmin melahap sandwich pemberian Changmin dengan cepat. "Tak kusangka kau dapat bersikap dewasa seperti ini."

Changmin terkekeh, "Dan tak kusangka seorang Sungmin dapat berbicara banyak. Dan tak kusangka akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit berubah lebih terbuka. Walaupun yah hanya sedikit." Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Changmin saling bersentuhan membentu lingkaran kecil.

Sungmin tertawa kecil yang merupakan tawa pertama yang di lihat Changmin. "Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke depan. Terima kasih untuk sesi mendengarkan-bercerita tadi." Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu dapur yang menghubungkan ke bagian depan cafe.

Sungmin mengacungkan sisa sandwich ditangannya, "Juga terima kasih untuk makan siangnya."

Changmin membalas dengan anggukan rasa terima kasih Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat tawa Sungmin yang tak pernah ia lihat.

"Dia terlihat cantik," gumam Changmin sembari kembali melajutkan pekerjaannya. Dia heran dan penasaran mengapa Kyuhyun bisa membuat wanita secantik Sungmin menjadi berubah dingin. Dan dia juga mengerti sekarang mengapa Kyuhyun sekarang begitu tulus melontarkan permintaan maafnya dan terlihat begitu mencintai Sungmin.

.

.

.

Jungmo melihat Sungmin dengan seksama. Ia melihat wanita itu bercengkrama dengan dua pengunjung wanita, kemudian ia melihat Sungmin lalu lalang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia juga melihat Sungmin yang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki muda dan berlalu pergi menuju salah satu ruangan di cafe tersebut. Setelah Sungmin menghilang di balik pintu ruangan itu, Jungmo menghela napas pelan dan melirik jam tangannya.

Lelaki itu sudah mengawasi Sungmin sedari tadi, menunggu waktu kerja Sungmin habis. Ia mendesah bosan dengan kegiatannya tersebut. hal-hal mengawasi seperti inilah adalah kegiatan paling memuakkan bagi Jungmo. Ia seharusnya bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

"tsk!" Jungmo berdecak kesal mengingat permintaan Victoria yang merupakan kerabatnya. Jika saja orang tua mereka tak berteman dekat dan berhubungan baik, Jungmo sudah lama menyingkirkan Victoria dari pandangannya. Wanita itu sangat sering merengek, itulah yang ada dipikiran Jungmo. Tapi, kali ini permintaan wanita itu amat sangat menarik baginya. Permainan lama yang akan di mulainya kembali dan tentunya melibatkan Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa Jungmo sangat membenci Kyuhyun. Kehadiran Kyuhyun menurut Jungmo sangat mengganggu kehidupan Jungmo. Pria sok sempurna itulah sebutan Jungmo untuk Kyuhyun. Jungmo tersenyum sinis dalam di dalam mobilnya. Ia ingin sekali menghancurkan Kyuhyun hingga berkeping-keping sampai ia tidak bisa bertingkah angkuh lagi di depannya. Dari permainan ini juga ia mendapatkan sebuah bonus, yaitu seorang wanita polos bernama Sungmin.

Mata Jungmo memandang sosok Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari balik pintu di dalam cafe. Bibir pria itu terangkat perlahan, "Hai nona. Sepertinya aku akan bermain denganmu lagi." Jungmo mengusap bibirnya.

"tentu saja bermain dengan tubuhmu itu."

Suara ponsel Jungmo bergema. Lelaki itu melihat layar ponselnya dan tertera tulisan 'Vic'. Tangannya refleks mengangkat ponsel berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah menemui wanita jalang itu?" suara Victoria terdengar berat.

Jungmo mendelikkan matanya, "Kau sedang mabuk?"

"Apa pedulimu dengan keadaanku?" tanya victoria balik dengan sinis. "Jadi apa kau sudah membawa wanita jalang itu bersamamu?"

"Tsk! Aku sedang mengawasinya. Kau kira mudah membawa Sungmin setelah apa yang kuperbuat padanya?" Jungmo menghela napasnya, "Kau hanya tinggal menunggu. Aku akan segera mengabarimu begitu wanita itu berada di tempatku."

"Kali ini.. kau harus benar-benar menghancurkan wanita itu! Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Lakukan dengan benar."

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Victoria, Jungmo menutup teleponnya. Wanita gila, pikir Jungmo. Padahal tujuan kita benar-benar berbeda. Kau ingin menghancurkan Sungmin untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun sebaliknya aku ingin menghancurkan Kyuhyun. Jungmo tersenyum sinis. Bisa-bisanya dua orang wanita mencintai Kyuhyun dalam satu waktu. Pria itu tahu bahwa Kuhyun tidak akan pernah melirik Victoria sedikitpun, walaupun Kyuhyun sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tidak akan pernah jatuh ke pelukan Victoria. Tapi, itu bukan urusan yang di pedulikan Jungmo. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana akhir Kyuhyun dengan Victoria. Yang jelas Jungmo ingin melihat Kyuhyun berada di titik paling rendah hidupnya, hingga pria itu tidak melihat Jungmo dengan tatapan angkuh yang meremehkan dirinya.

"Cih!" umpat Jungmo mengingat pertemanan mereka yang tidak didasari ketulusan. Kyuhyun selalu bersikap layaknya bos dan menjadi pusat perhatian yang membuat Jungmo muak.

Jungmo menatap ke arah cafe dan melihat Sungmin yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian biasa. Jungmo menyeringai dan bersiap untuk turun dari mobilnya. "Rupanya kau pulang lebih cepat, huh? Takdir memang selalu berpihak padaku."

Jungmo melangkah mendekati cafe dan berdiri di gang sempit samping cafe milik Shindong. Jatungnya berdetak kencang menandakan dia begitu antusias dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sungmin. Tubuh dan teriakan wanita itu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Gairahnya meningkat pesat mengingat momment dimana Sungmin menangis dan berteriak di bawah tubuhnya. Mata yang terkulai lemas dan sendu, keringatnya yang membasahi mukanya dan lekukan tubuhnya yang menggeliat menyentuh kulitnya adalah pengalaman sex-nya yang paling tidak bisa ia lupakan. Sungmin memiliki sesuatu yang lebihdari sexy dan hot pada tubuhnya menurut Jungmo.

"Ne, ahjumma." Suara Sungmin terdengar mendekat. Kemudian Jungmo melihat Sungmin lewati gang tempat ia berdiri. Pria itu mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang. Kemudian dengan sengaja ia menabrakkan diri dari belakang pada Sungmin. Tas Sungmin terjatuh dan barang-barangnya berserakan. Sungmin mendengus, tangannya masih memegang ponselnya.

"Tidak. Hanya ada orang yang tidak sengaja menabrak." Sungmin mengapitkan ponselnya diantara leher dan kupingnya lalu buru-buru merapihkan barang-barangnya tanpa melihat seseorang yang menabraknya.

Sungmin melirik ke depannya dan melihat kaki si penabrak yang terdiam di depannya tanpa membantu. Tidak tahu sopan santun, umpatnya dalam hati. Wanita itu berdiri dan hendak melontarkan kalimat-kalimat protes, namun terhenti dengan seketika ketika melihat wajah di depannya. Pria yang Sungmin harap tidak pernah bertemu dengan dirinya lagi selama hidupnya kini tengah berdiri dan melontarkan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Wah! Kita bertemu lagi di sini." Jungmo dengan nada ceria menyapa Sungmin, "Lama tak jumpa Sungmin."

Tangan Sungmin melemas dan mulai bergetar. Kakinya melangkah mundur satu langkah. Belum sempat menghindari jungmo. Lelaki itu segera memeluk Sungmin.

"Wah! Aku rindu sekali!" ujar Jungmo keras-keras hingga pejalan kaki yang lewat terkikik geli melihat Jungmo dan Sungmin.

Tidak! Ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Tolong aku! Sungmin menatap para pejalan kaki dengan mata memelas dan berair namun yang di dapati Sungmin hanya tawa geli yang mengira mereka adalah teman lama.

"Sungmin. Aku tahu bahwa kau mungkin akan berteriak atau histeris." Bisik Jungmo di kuping Sungmin. "Urungkan niatmu itu karena mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu nantinya. Kemudian kau harus mengikuti langkahku dengan tenang. Paham, sayang?"

Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan ketakutan yang mendalam yang hanya di balas senyuman setelah melepas pelukan Sungmin. lelaki itu kemudian merangkul Sungmin dan menggiring wanita itu ke dalam mobilnya dengan lancar.

Sungmin mengeratkan tangannya setelah terduduk di jok mobil samping pengemudi. Matanya terpejam erat kala jungmo masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sampingnya.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Tidak! Aku harus kabur darinya! Tapi, tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Pikir Sungmin kalut. Lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat akan panggilan telepon dari leeteuk ahjumma yang tidak sempat ia akhiri. Sungmin melirik ponsel dari genggamannya dengan perlahan dan berharap bahwa sambungannya belum terputus. Harapan Sungmin mencelos bagaikan balon yang mengempes. Panggilannya sudah terputus.

Sungmin melirik Jungmo yang sibuk mengendarai mobilnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin menekan opsi _dial_ pada layar ponselnya. Jantung Sungmin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dalam hatinya ia memanjatkan kalimat ' _kumohon angkatlah.'_ Berkali-kali tanpa jeda. Sesekali Sungmin melihat Jungmo memastikan situasinya aman untuk ia melaksanakan rencananya.

"hallo, Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tadi kau ter-"

"a-ahjumma! Kumohon, to-"

"Ya! Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aakh!" Jungmo merebut paksa ponsel Sungmin dan melemparnya keluar mobil. tangannya dengan cepat beralih mencengkram wajah Sungmin dengan kasar tanpa menghentikan laju mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Sudah berani melawan perintahku? Tidak ingat dengan ucapanku tadi, hah?! Berani-beraninya kau membuat masalah seperti tadi! Tsk! Dasar jalang!" Jungmo menggerak-gerakkan kepala Sungmin dengan gerakan yang kasar, tangannya menekan pipi Sungmin dengan keras membuat Sungmin merasakan perih pada pipinya. Mata Jungmo berkedut marah dengan tindakan yang di lakukan Sungmin.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyakitimu? Hah?! Kalau memang berfikir seperti itu, kau salah besar Sungmin! Aku tidak takut atau ragu-ragu untuk menyakitimu sekarang juga!"

"S-sakit" rintih Sungmin tidak jelas karena tangan Jungmo yang masih mencengkram pipinya.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa hah?!" Jungmo menampik kepala Sungmin hingga terbentur pada kaca mobil.

"Kalau kau bertindak macam-macam lagi, aku akan menghancurkan mu saat itu juga!" geram Jungmo.

Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang berdenging. Dia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa saat ini. Dia gemetat tak karuan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Jantungnya berpacu cepat karena hormon adrenalinnya yang meningkat dengan pesat. Satu tetes air matanya keluar dengan perlahan. Dalam pikirannya terbayang dengan tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun. Apa ini ulah Kyuhyun lagi? Pikir Sungmin sedih. Apa tujuannya? Mengapa hal ini terjadi padaku lagi? Tidak. Bukankah dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya? Tapi kenapa jungmo kembali dalam hidupku setelah lima tahun? Ya tuhan, mengapa harus aku?

"Apa? Apa Yang kau inginkan dariku?" akhirnya Sungnin dengan pelan berani bersuara.

Jungmo mengernyit, kemudian terkekeh remeh. "Ada banyak hal menguntungkan yang kudapat darimu."

"Haruskah aku? Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari aku?! Aku.. aku sudah seperti sampah karenamu.. masihkah kau tega melakukanku seperti ini?" dengan gemetar Sungmin menatap Jungmo.

"Karenaku?" tanya Jungmo sinis. "Kau lupa? Itu bukan salahku. Aku hanya mengikuti taruhan yang sudah disetujui pacarmu itu."

Jungmo menghentikan mobilnya di depan bangunan tinggi yang tak terurus. Ia menghadap Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin dengan matanya yang menyipit. "Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunlah yang bertanggung jawab. Jadi jangan salahkan aku atas peristiwa itu." Jawab Jungmo diiringi tawa keras.

Mata Sungmin menyipit geram melihat tawa Jungmo yang seakan mengejeknya. Ia menatap gerak Jungmo yang keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri pintu tempat ia duduk. Sungmin merasa dadanya bergejolak marah. Ia muak dengan sikapnya yang seakan-akan peristiwa itu adalah bukan masalah besar. Begitu pintu mobil terbuka, kaki Sungmin melayang menuju perut Jungmo dan Sungmin mendorong lelaki itu sekuat tenaga.

"ARGH!" Jungmo tersungkur di tanah dan menggeram marah karena perutnya yang sakit. "YA!" teriak Jungmo melihat Sungmin yang berusaha kabur darinya. Sungmin dengan tergopoh berlari menjauh dari Jungmo. Tapi, bagi seorang Jungmo yang seorang lelaki dan rutin melakukan olahraga, ia masih dapat bergerak walaupun perutnya terasa nyeri. Jungmo menarik kaki Sungmin cepat hingga Sungmin ikut tersungkur ke tanah dengan keras. Wanita itu meringis keras saat wajahnya membentur tanah yang keras. Kepala Sungmin mendongak keatas karena rambutnya yang di tarik dan tubuhnya dipaksa untuk berdiri.

"Dasar wanita jalang! Kau pikir dengan menendangku seperti itu kau dapat kabur dengan mudahnya, hah?" teriak Jungmo marah. Ia menarik Sungmin untuk berjalan tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya di rambut Sungmin. Sungmin meringis merasakan perih di pipinya dan sakit di kepalanya.

Jungmo membawa Sungmin ke dalam bangunan usang yang sepi. Tak ada cahaya lampu di dalam bangunan tersebut hanya seberkas cahaya luar yang memasuki jendela-jendela usang. Dingin. Itu yang Sungmin rasakan saat tubuhnya memasuki bangunan tersebut. Sungmin dipaksa duduk pada sebuah kursi reyot yang Sungmin saja tak yakin kursi itu dapat bertahan apabila ia mendudukinya. Suara decitan antara kayu yang meregang terdengar saat Sungmin duduk dengan hentakanyang keras.

Jungmo memasang tali di seluruh tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Dengan sengaja tangannya menyenggol payudara Sungmin selagi ia melilitkan talinya. Sungmin menggeram dan menghardik Jungmo saat tangannya yang dengan sengaja menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Semakin Sungmin merespon makian, Jungmo membalasnya dengan seringaian dan semakin aktif menyentuh dan dengan beraninya meremas payudara Sungmin. Sungmin menggeram dan meludah tepat di wajah Jungmo.

"Aish, Sialan!" Jungmo menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin dan mengumpat. "APA!? Kau marah, huh? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu marah disini?!" amarah Jungmo kembali meradang, kemudian dengan cepat ia memukul wajah Sungmin yang sudah terdapat luka.

"Argh!" Sungmin merintih kesakitan. Wajahnya terasa perih dan linu, begitu pula dengan kepalanya yang bertambah pening.

"Disini! Di ruangan ini! Apa pun yang kau lakukan harus mendapat izin dariku! Entah dirimu hendak merintih, marah, menangis, atau sekedar mendesah pun kau harus mendapatkan izin dariku, brengsek!" ucapan Jungmo terdengar semakin samar-samar. Kepalanya begitu berat dan berputar. Matanya tertutup perlahan dan akhirnya benar-benar tertutup.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun? Kau bisa melihatku?" Kibum mendesah lega melihat saat mata Kyuhyun terbuka dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Noona—" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurnya dan merasakan kepalanya mendadak pusing. Kibum membantu Kyuhyun bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, pengaruh obat penenangnya mungkin masih tertinggal sedikit." Ucap Kibum memberikan air putih.

"Aku melakukannya lagi, bukan?" kata Kyuhyun setelah menggenggam air putih dan meminumnya.

"Ya." jawab Kibum pelan. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dan kalau boleh jujur, halusinasimu dan tindakan tak terkontrolmu sangatlah buruk dari sebelumnya. Ingat Kyu, semua pikiran yang melintas di benak dan otakmu itu tidak boleh mengontrol akal sehat kita."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi sangat sulit untuk menahan semua emosi itu Noona, terlebih ini menyangkut soal Sungmin." Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. "Jungmo. Lelaki itu mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin. si Brengsek itu pasti datang untuk melukai Sungmin kembali."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan bimbang. Apa yang dikatakan lelaki dihadapannya memang sedang terjadi seperti dugaannya. Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat Sungmin bekerja—berharap mereka tidak terlambat. Tapi Kibum tak bisa menyampaikan situasi ini pada Kyuhyun. Emosi Kyuhyun belum stabil. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun malah membuat kacau situasi nantinya.

"Tenanglah. Jika kau ingin melindungi Sungmin, kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu itu. Jangan terpancing dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungmo." Nasihat Kibum.

Kyuhyun menjawab ucapan Kibum dengan keheningan. Kepalanya terasa berat. Sosok Sungmin muncul dihadapannya. Ia begitu merindukan Sungmin. Kepala Kyuhyun terasa ringan saat melihat senyuman Sungmin tersungging begitu manis. Ia kembali berbaring dikasurnya dengan bantuan Kibum.

"Noona.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku sangat merindukan Sungmin. sangat."

"Ya, aku tahu itu lebih dari siapapun. Tidurlah sedikit lebih lama." Balas Kibum dengan lembut layaknya seorang ibu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan dan jatuh tertidur dengan lelap. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum sedih. Bocah di hadapannya tidaklah seharusnya mengalami hal ini, begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Terkadang Kibum merasa geram dengan takdir yang Tuhan berikan untuk mereka.

Kibum mencari ponselnya dan mencari sebuah nomor dengan call name 'Chul Jumma'. Selesai dengan pencariannya, Kibum menekan nomor yang di tuju dan menunggu sambungannya mendapat jawaban.

"hallo Bum-ah. Ada apa kau menelepon ahjumma?"

"Ah, maafkan aku ahjumma jika panggilanku mengganggumu."

"Yah, walau sebenarnya aku sedikit terganggu. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa ada hal penting hingga kau menghubungiku?"

"Ini tentang Kyuhyun, ahjumma." Kibum terdiam sembari memandang Kyuhyun sebentar lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengan Kyu? Dia tidak membuat masalah bukan?"

"Emosi Kyuhyun kembali tidak stabil. Menurutku halusinasi Kyuhyun memburuk daripada sebelumnya. Kupikir, alangkah baiknya jika ahjussi dan ahjumma pulang ke Seoul dan memberinya dukungan." Jelas Kibum hati-hati. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan wanita yang melahirkan Kyuhyun tersebut.

Lama terdiam, tak ada jawab dari Heechul. Terdengar pembicaraan dua orang di ujung telepon. Kibum menunggu dengan sabar, mungkin Heechul sedang mendiskusikan tentang ini dengan Hangeng—selaku suaminya.

"Bummie." Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Heechul. "Dalam beberapa bulan kedepan ahjussi dan ahjumma harus mengadakan rapat penting mengenai perusahaan yang akan buka cabang. Ahjumma ingin sekali menemui Kyuhyun, tapi waktunya tidak tepat. Kupikir Kyuhyun sudah cukup dewasa dan mengerti tentang situasi kami."

"Tapi—"

"Kami juga sangat percaya padamu dan yang lainnya untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Lagipula kami yakin Kyuhyun hanya sedang ingin memberontak seperti biasanya. Kau tahu itu, kan? Dan itu akan membaik dalam beberapa hari. Nanti kami akan menghubunginya dan memberinya sesuatu yang diingikannya. Titip salamku untuk yang lainnya dan Kyuhyun ya." tutup Heecul yang hanya bisa di-iyakan oleh Kibum.

 _Bukan hanya memberontak, ahjumma. Tapi kau tidak tahu masalah besar apa yang telah dan sedang dialami Kyuhyun karena kurang kasih sayangnya itu,_ pikir Kibum prihatin pada Kyuhyun. Orang tuanya tidak tahu hal apapun yang menimpa anaknya. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk memenuhi kebutuhan finansial Kyuhyun, tapi melupakan kebutuhan batin Kyuhyun.

Kibum melihat Siwon yang tengah mengisi air minum di pantry. Lelaki itu tersenyum menatap Kibum yang menghampirinya. Lelaki itu kemudian menawarkan segelas air berwarna orange pada Kibum yang di balas anggukan lemah.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari Donghae dan yang lainnya?" tanya Kibum saat air berwarna orange itu mengalir melewati tenggorokannya.

Siwon menggeleng, "Belum." Jawab Siwon. "Ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu begitu sedih? Apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun?" lanjut Siwon melihat wajah Kibum yang terlihat lesu.

Wanita berwajah putih itu menghela napas, "Sudah dan dia kembali tertidur lagi. Aku tidak memberi tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang padanya. Aku takut Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dan mengotrol emosinya."

Siwon memandang Kibum dan meraihnya kedalam pelukannya. "Lalu,apa yang membuatmu sesedih ini? Tentang Sungmin, hmm?"

Kibum mengangguk dalam pelukan Siwon. Ia merekatkan pelukannya pada lelaki berlesung pipi itu. "Aku juga merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Tadi aku menelepon Heechul ahjumma, lalu aku memintanya untuk pulang dan menemui Kyuhyun. Tapi seperti biasa Heechul ahjumma dan Hangeng ahjussi lebih memilih pekerjaannya dari pada Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun selama ini."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kibum. "Ya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Sayang sepetinya ponselmu bergetar." Ucap Kibum saat merasakan getaran dalam saku Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan rangkulannya dan merogoh ponsel yang terdapat di saku celananya. Kibum menatap penasaran dengan panggilan yang datang untuk Siwon tersebut—berharap itu kabar baik dari Donghae. Siwon mengucapkan nama Donghae dalam diam kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hyung! Ini gawat!" terdengar suara panik di sebrang telpon. Terdengar pula suara Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang saling bersahutan karena panik.

Kibum melihat raut muka Siwon yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik dengan cemas. "Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tenanglah. Ada apa?"

"Sungmin sudah tidak ada di tempat kerjanya. Dan beberapa menit yang lalu ibunya Sungmin menelepon pemilik caffe dengan panik. Katanya saat ia menelepon Sungmin, Sungmin berteriak minta tolong. Dan terputus begitu saja." Jelas Donghae gusar.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Cari informasi sebanyak mungkin lalu kembalilah dulu ke rumah Kyuhyun."

"Ya. kabari aku secepatnya." Balas Siwon lagi. Ia menutup ponselnya dan menatap Kibum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh Tuhan." Ucap Kibum lemas.

.

.

 **Continue**


End file.
